Entre el ser y no ser
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: Kaoru es una joven bella e inteligente que busca desesperadamente salir de la pobreza agobiante del barrio donde vive. Por eso, planea usar su belleza e inteligencia como método para entrar a aquel mundo lujoso al que tanto quiere pertenecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin como la historia Teresa, les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Sanya. Barrio que ni siquiera aparece en los mapas, desaparecido del resto de la ciudad. Como sus habitantes, personas que ante fracasos de toda índole, renuncian a sus identidades y abrazan el anonimato que les ofrece Sanya. Un barrio donde las personas no hablan ni se conocen. Donde lo que un día fueron, ya dejaron de serlo. El barrio de los parias, los marginados, los evaporados de la faz de la buena sociedad. Donde impera la incertidumbre y la inseguridad. Donde irónicamente esa noche, avanzaba a paso seguro y determinado, una persona que a pesar de vivir allí, no iba a permitir que el mundo la dejara atrás.

Esos pasos seguros se dirigían a un lujoso club privado en el barrio de Ginza, antítesis de Sanya. Se celebraba nada más y nada menos que la fiesta de graduación de los estudiantes del prestigioso colegio Tokyo High School, una de las mejores instituciones secundarias del país. Esa noche, festejaban y daban la bienvenida al mundo adulto a los futuros líderes del Japón, provenientes de las mejores familias. Dos de ella eran los Takeda y los Amakusa.

Kanryuu Takeda era considerado el mejor notario de todo Tokio, su notaría se encargaba de atender los asuntos de las familias más acaudaladas, entre ellos los Yukishiro, los Himura, los Makimachi y los mencionados Amakusa, así como la suya propia. Pero esa noche él no era el gran notario Takeda, no: esa noche era simplemente el padre de la flamante egresada Misanagi, una hermosa muchacha de ojos y cabellos castaños, destinada a entrar en la Escuela de Leyes para seguir con el negocio familiar. Nunca fue una alumna modelo, pero poseía una perspicacia y astucia necesarias para seguir los pasos de su padre. Sólo le bastaba eso, sólo le importaba eso. Porque su prioridad era Shogo.

El apuesto Shogo Amakusa llegaba del brazo de su madre, Yumi Komagata. Era una mujer admirada, ya que desde la muerte de su esposo, Makoto Amakusa-Shishio, víctima de un incendio, dirigió con mano de hierro y de manera efectiva el imperio inmobiliario que heredó de su marido, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía ni idea del negocio y con un hijo pequeño que cuidar. Así que Shogo, aunque creció casi en ausencia de su madre, disfrutó cada momento a su lado, momentos en los cuales Yumi se encargaba de mimarlo y sobreprotegerlo de todo. Shogo y Misanagi habían crecido juntos, pues Yumi era la mejor amiga de Omasu Takeda, que junto con su marido Kanryuu la apoyaron luego de la muerte de Makoto, así como también la asesoraron con el manejo de sus propiedades. Las dos familias eran muy unidas.

Misanagi estaba enamorada de Shogo desde el primer día en que lo vio, y aunque durante toda su vida se contentó con ser su mejor amiga, tenía la esperanza de que algún día Shogo se diera cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que siempre tuvo a su lado y dejara de una vez a la odiosa esa con la que andaba. Su método por el momento era aturdirlo con su conversación y acapararlo todo lo que pudiera, cosa que Shogo soportaba de buena manera. En eso estaba esa noche en una de las mesas que compartían las familias, cuando Shogo de repente la ignoró y se levantó como hipnotizado dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Misanagi bufó. Había llegado la odiosa.

Y es que Shogo se dirigía como embobado hacia la persona que acababa de entrar al recinto a paso seguro. Había pensado todo el día en ella, en su larga cabellera azabache, su contrastante piel blanca y sobre todo sus ojos azules como zafiros. Esa persona contrastante en todo sentido era Kaoru Kamiya, su novia.

-¡Estás preciosa, mi amor! – se maravilló Shogo. Él siempre se caracterizó por ser un muchacho de pocas palabras y algo frío, pero con Kaoru era otro. Así manifestaba que tenía sangre en las venas - ¿Dónde están tus papás? Aunque no lo creas me pone nervioso conocerlos.

-Shogo, mis papás no van a venir.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? – él no podía creer que los padres de su amada se perdieran de un momento tan especial.

-Como siempre, me fallaron.- explicó una triste Kaoru - Ya sabes cómo viajan y…no pudieron regresar a tiempo. Algo urgente se les presentó y arruinó sus planes…y los míos de que estuvieran conmigo. Y de que por fin los conocieras.- terminó de decir al borde de las lágrimas.

-Bueno, no te pongas triste. Hoy lo único que tenemos que hacer es festejar y divertirnos. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Mientras Kaoru y Shogo bailaban muy acaramelados ante la mirada venenosa de Misanagi, llegaban Tomoe Katsura y su padre. El doctor Kogoro Katsura era el director del hospital más reconocido en Tokio. Era un hombre muy respetado y considerado uno de los hombres más preparados y estudiados de su profesión, neurología. También era una persona muy bondadosa, ayudando a quienes lo necesitaban y a los que menos tenían. Un rasgo que su bella hija de cabellos y ojos oscuros y profundos heredó.

-¿Estás contenta, hija? – le preguntó Kogoro a Tomoe. Ella advirtió un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-¡Mucho, papá, mucho! ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa?

-¡Nada! Pensaba en que…en que en estos momentos debemos estar más cerca que nunca. Tú sabes que eres lo más importante para mí. Y que yo he tratado de quererte por los dos, como padre y como…

-¡Papá! No tiene caso recordar a mi mamá ahora. Fue hace años, ¿sí?- Tomoe amaba a su padre profundamente. Desde que su madre los había abandonado cuando tenía seis años de edad, él había sido padre y madre para ella. No permitiría que el recuerdo de su progenitora arruinara el día más especial para ambos.

Un rato después, Kaoru y Shogo fueron a la mesa a tomar un descanso y beber algo fresco.-Qué pena no haber venido antes a saludarla, señora Yumi. Pero su hijo me secuestró y ni siquiera me dejó venir a la mesa a dejar mis cosas. – se excusó Kaoru.

-Es que estaba ansioso por verte. ¡Y por conocer a tus padres, Kaoru! ¿Dónde están?

-No pudieron regresar a tiempo de su viaje, mamá. Por eso tenía que consentir a mi novia, para que no estuviera triste. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – repuso Shogo, animado y dispuesto a lo imposible para que su novia la pasara bien esa noche.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú siempre has sido muy comprensiva. Así que no te pongas triste por algo que seguramente fue imposible para tus papás. Además, tienes que vivir sola…

-Eso sí. Y tú sabes cómo te queremos todos nosotros, ¿verdad, papá? – intervino Tomoe, que se había acercado a saludar a los presentes junto a su papá.

-Por supuesto. Además de feliz, debes de sentirte orgullosa por tener el promedio más alto de todo el colegio. ¡Ahora siéntense, por favor! Vamos a brindar por todos estos muchachos, ¡una botella de champagne, por favor!

Entre risas, lágrimas de felicidad y bailes, la velada transcurrió divertida. Tomoe trataba de animar a una Misanagi a punto de reventar. Shogo le había prometido que bailaría con ella, pero no, ahí estaba Kaoru para acaparar no sólo la atención del susodicho, sino la de toda la platea masculina del lugar.

-Sabes que te amo…y siempre he querido demostrártelo de muchas maneras.- declaró Shogo cariñosamente.

-Yo también te amo.- le contestó Kaoru. Sospechaba para qué lado iba el novio.

-Dime que esta noche sí la vas a pasar conmigo. Llevamos dos años juntos y… ¿tú todavía dudas de mí?

-Sabes que no es por eso. – Sí, era eso.

-¿Entonces por qué te resistes siempre? Te quiero tanto… sabes que eres la mujer de mi vida y que nos vamos a casar…- Kaoru afinó el oído. Casar…

-Y yo también me muero porque estemos juntos para siempre…por ser tu mujer por completo…

-Entonces, ¿aceptas? – preguntó Shogo esperanzado.

-Ay, Shogo, ya sabes lo que pienso. Mira yo quiero reservarme para mi noche de bodas. ¡Quiero que sea muy especial!

-Pero yo no quiero esperar tanto… - pasó de la esperanza al desánimo en dos segundos.

-Créeme que yo también quiero que las cosas sean diferentes, y más ahora…que nos vamos a separar. – disparó Kaoru.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – Shogo se desesperó. Eso no podía ser verdad, no lo creería.

-Es un hecho…mis papás nos van a separar. – dijo Kaoru extrañamente tranquila.

-¡Pero ni siquiera me conocen! ¡Antes hablo con mi mamá para que nos casemos ya! – Bingo.

-¿En serio serías capaz de hacer eso por mí?

-Por supuesto…te amo. Kaoru, tú me vuelves loco…yo no puedo estar sin ti.

-Entonces…tenemos que casarnos ya, porque mis papás quieren que vaya a Europa la próxima semana. – propuso preocupada la pelinegra.-¡Ellos quieren que yo estudie allá!

-¡Si vamos a estudiar juntos! ¡No te puedes ir a vivir a otra parte!

-¿Y qué puedo hacer, si es lo que quieren mis papás? Por eso, la única solución es lo que dices…casarnos. ¡Y así estaríamos juntos todo el tiempo! – Tal era la situación. Kaoru no quería separarse de Shogo. No _podía_ dejarlo ir.

-Es que si te vas yo me vuelvo loco, Kaoru. ¡No podemos permitirlo! No vamos a permitirlo. – Shogo estaba al borde de un colapso. Amaba a Kaoru más de lo que amaba a su madre incluso. Nadie lo hacía sentirse de esa manera, querido, mimado, comprendido. Y ahora que tenía a quien amar por primera vez … No, no iba a permitir que su Kaoru se fuera.

-Yo no sé qué haría sin ti…te juro que me muero, Shogo. Estamos muy jóvenes para casarnos pero…no le encuentro solución. – dijo Kaoru entre sollozos y besos.

* * *

-Sabes Tomoe, Shogo me dijo que va a hablar con su mamá para que nos casemos.

-¿Así nomás? No lo puedo creer… - Tomoe no pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-Yo tampoco. Claro, seguro que no va ser mañana, ¿pero qué piensas?

-Pues me alegra muchísimo por ti… ¿ya le dijiste lo de tus papás y los planes que tienen para ti, amiga? – se preocupó Tomoe.

-Amiga… - suspiró Kaoru - amiga tú, Tomoe. Siempre te has portado tan bien conmigo y me has apoyado. En serio te agradezco tanto que seas una buena amiga para mí. Eres la única a la que en verdad puedo llamar así. – abrazó a Tomoe. Se habían convertido en las mejores amigas desde el primer día en el colegio. Un equivalente a amor a primera vista. Juntas compartían chismes de chicos, estudios y secretos. _Secretos…_

Luego del brindis y otro rato bailando, Kaoru decidió que era hora de irse a su casa. Se le hacía tarde y había prometido…

-Amor, ya me voy. Tomoe y su papá ya se están despidiendo.

-Pero yo te llevo. – se ofreció Shogo.

-¡No! – contestó con autoridad Kaoru - Es que Tomoe me invitó a dormir en su casa y no quiero hacerlos esperar…por favor despídeme de tu mamá que anda bailando y así después puedes hablar con ella de una vez. – dicho esto desapareció grácilmente. Cabizbajo, Shogo regresó a la mesa. Ya no estaba de humor para bailar ni nada, mejor esperaba a su madre y se regresaban. Iba a esperar a la mañana para hablar con ella sobre su matrimonio con Kaoru. Matrimonio…por un lado se sentía inseguro de tomar esa decisión tan joven y tan de repente, pero por otro lado, por Kaoru lo que sea. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se fijó en el chal de Kaoru, ¡lo olvidó! Lo tomó y se dispuso a devolvérselo. Si tenía suerte la alcanzaría.

Llegando al porche del club, vio que Kaoru se despedía de Tomoe y de su padre para después tomarse un taxi. Qué raro, si iba con ellos. Pero quería devolverle el chal y de paso averiguar dónde iba en realidad. Porque era obvio que le había mentido. Se subió también a un taxi y pidió seguir al otro vehículo.

* * *

El taxi paró en una calle desierta y sucia, con algún que otro borracho en las veredas. De ese taxi bajó Kaoru, y su expresión dulce se transformó rápidamente en otra de desprecio y agotamiento, como volviendo a la realidad. Porque lo que miraba la chica era el portal de la vecindad donde vivía.

Segundos después, paró el taxi que llevaba a un sorprendido Shogo. ¿Por qué Kaoru entraba a ese lugar? Y en un barrio así, además. Se le pasaron mil cosas a la cabeza. Al principio había llegado a la idea de que se encontraba con otro hombre, pero conforme avanzaban por la ciudad la descartó. Qué descabellado, pensar así de Kaoru. Pero ahora…se dispuso a entrar a la vecindad pensando que tal vez iba a hacer alguna caridad con los que menos tenían, haciendo gala de ese gran corazón que la caracterizaba. Sí, tenía que ser eso, sí. Porque de otra manera no se explicaba lo que su novia hacía en ese horrible lugar. Le pidió al taxista que lo esperara, ni loco se quedaría mucho tiempo. Nada lo preparó para lo que se iba a encontrar.

Luego de subir por las escaleras, Kaoru llegó a su casa. Al entrar fue recibida por música y palabras de cariño. Una lindísima fiesta sorpresa con su familia y amigos cercanos de la vecindad.

-Mamá…papá…hermanita…todos… - saludó una emocionada Kaoru - Tae, gracias a ti porque sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido estudiar en esa preparatoria. ¡Muchas gracias! – Se empezó a excusar - Qué pena llegar tan tarde…yo sabía que me estaban esperando y me quería salir de esa fiesta desde hace mucho pero no me dejaban y…

-Ya hija…no se me aflija. Ya está aquí con los que la queremos y la vamos a festejar como se merece…mira, compré unas botellitas de sidra. – Kaoru miró con pesar las botellas de sidra barata que su papá compró, seguro después tendrían que sufrir por esos yenes gastados. -Pues, yo…no sé hablar bonito, pero quiero decir unas palabras en honor a mi Kaoru-chan. – dijo en voz alta el señor Kamiya haciendo callar a todos - Pero primero que nada y como es debido, quiero agradecerle a Kami-sama, porque premió nuestros esfuerzos y nuestro empeño con una hija que nos compensa todos los días con sus éxitos. Y a la larga…que también son nuestros. – ya todos tenían lágrimas en los ojos - Kaoru-chan es una hija buena y cariñosa, cumplida de sus obligaciones y…pues ella sí va a salir de esta pobreza que nos rodea…gracias hija, por ser mi orgullo y la luz de este humilde hogar…¡ya, a brindar!

Koshijiro Kamiya, mecánico de profesión, era un hombre para el cual su esposa Sakura y sus hijas Kaoru y Chizuru lo eran todo. Detrás de esa imagen de hombre fornido con mirada adusta, en realidad había una persona de gran corazón, sensible y respetado por todos en la vecindad. Su fuente de felicidad eran Kaoru, de 17 años y Chizuru, de 14, y era capaz de cualquier cosa por ellas. Y no podía más de la felicidad ese día, en que su hija mayor terminaba un nivel de educación que él no llegó a terminar. Felicidad compartida por todos los presentes, salvo una persona, que estaba sentada al fondo algo malhumorada…

Al rato, Kaoru fue apartada por su mamá, Sakura.

-Tú sabes que a mí no me gustaba eso de que fueras a una escuela tan fuera de nuestras posibilidades…

-Pero ya ves que todo salió muy bien mamá.

-Y quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has hecho, sobre todo por tu buen comportamiento… - prosiguió Sakura cariñosamente - ¡ya eres una mujer! Y en esa escuela de ricos has visto un mundo muy distinto al nuestro…

-Sí…muy diferente. – contestó Kaoru irónicamente.

-Pero aunque tú algún día vas a salir de pobre como dice tu papá, prométeme que no te vas a olvidar nunca de los principios que él y yo te hemos enseñado, y que vas a tener siempre presente a toda la gente que te quiere y… - ¿Ya iba a empezar con eso otra vez?

-Mamá…es que Chizuru-chan te quería decir algo…Chizuru-chan ven, dile lo que le querías decir a mamá. – interrumpió Kaoru llamando a su hermana.

-¡Sí! - exclamó la otra entusiasmada - Es que ya voy a cumplir mis 15 años, y si me hacen fiesta voy a ser la más feliz…

-Qué fiesta, hija…si sabes que no hay dinero…y menos ahora que hay que pagar la universidad de tu hermana… - atajó Koshijiro.

-Pero la universidad pública no cuesta casi nada, y con tu promedio Kaoru-chan, seguro que te admiten ahí sin problemas… - se esperanzó Chizuru.

-Sí, claro, pero hay que pagar los libros que son muy caros, y el transporte. – terminó su papá.

-¡Es el dinero! – a Kaoru se le acabó la paciencia - ¡Siempre se necesita dinero! ¿Por qué yo no puedo estudiar donde quiero? La verdad es que me da rabia no poder estudiar en la universidad donde yo quiero y donde van a estar todos mis amigos.

La persona algo malhumorada que estaba en la fiesta era Akira Kiyosato. Era amigo de la infancia de las Kamiya y el primer novio de Kaoru. Hasta que hace un par de años ella decidió darle fin a la relación. En ese tiempo, él tuvo que dejar sus estudios de Medicina debido a la enfermedad de su madre, pues necesitaban dinero y empezó a trabajar de taxista a tiempo completo. Ella murió tiempo después, y al poco tiempo Kaoru rompió con él. Aunque estaba feliz por ella en ese momento, no podía evitar sentirse todavía dolido. Y fue en ese momento que habló por primera vez desde que Kaoru llegó.-Kaoru, lo importante es estudiar, ¿no? Así que a la universidad a la que vayas es lo de menos.

-Tienes razón. Yo lo que quiero es hacer una carrera. Claro, también casarme. – contestó la otra como si nada.

-Pero no ahora, estás muy chica para casarte. – intervino Soujiro, hermano de su amiga Megumi y ayudante de su papá en el taller mecánico. Ese chico no se desanimaba con nada, siempre traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Kaoru lo envidiaba. Ojalá ella pudiera encarar la vida con una sonrisa sincera y llena de ilusión como él.

-Eso depende de si me caso con el hombre adecuado.

-Bueno, Sou-kun. A la edad de mi hermana tu mamá ya tenía a Megumi-chan. – agregó Chizuru mirando con cariño a Soujiro. Era obvio que entre esos dos saltaban chispas.

-Kaoru-chan, no me has contado si te halagaron el vestido que te hice. – preguntó su amiga Tae.

-Claro que sí, Tae…como siempre hiciste que me viera igual de elegante que mis compañeras.- dijo Kaoru feliz, moviendo el vestido azul marino que combinaba con sus ojos.

-Claro, que de algo sirven tantos años de modista de señoras ricas.

-¡Seguro que sí! - bramó Sanosuke Sagara, un luchador que le rondaba a Tae - ¿Quién iba a hacer una belleza más bella que las que hacen las manos de mi reinita? ¡Y ahora sí prendan la música!- miró de manera coqueta a Tae - Que yo ya no canto más, ahora voy a bailar con la flor más preciosa de esta vecindad…

Mientras seguían con los festejos, afuera los ojos de Shogo Amakusa no daban crédito a lo que veían.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente…

Con aire distraído y algo impaciente, esperaba un hombre pelirrojo en el recibidor de las oficinas del colegio. Era bajo y delgado, pero sabía imponer su presencia. Sobre todo por su cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. Ese hombre era Kenshin Himura, el mejor abogado de todo Tokio, y capaz hasta de Japón. Un hombre de 28 años con un aura de misterio en sus ojos violetas. Al rato apareció el colega que él esperaba.

-Te agradezco por todo, Kenshin. Y te recuerdo que no faltes a la comida. Tanto el rector como el procurador hicieron hincapié en que quieren que estés presente.

-Entonces allí nos veremos. Y gracias por el otro expediente que me prestaste.

-¿Encontraste los datos que buscabas sobre esa alumna?

-Sí, encontré todo lo que necesitaba. Muchas gracias. – se dispuso a salir del lugar hasta que apareció la alumna en cuestión - Hola Kaoru. – saludó seductoramente.

-¿Qué tal, profesor? –le contestó el saludo - ¿O ahora que ya no es mi maestro debo llamarlo licenciado Himura?

-Me gusta que me llames profesor. Pero qué gusto encontrarte.

-¿Por qué? – se extrañó Kaoru.

-Bueno, eres la mejor alumna de esta preparatoria y por mucho. Algún día me dijiste que estudiarías Leyes, ¿sigues pensando en hacer esa carrera?

-Sí, por supuesto. – afirmó entusiasmada.

-¿Y en dónde?

-Aún no lo sé.

-Con tus conocimientos y tu talento mereces estar en la Universidad Kasshin. Pero es de las más costosas en Tokio, y creo que tú no puedes pagarla. – El terror apareció en el rostro de Kaoru - Sí, Kaoru. – Kenshin la miró seriamente - Revisé tu expediente. Sé que estudiaste aquí gracias a una beca. Sé dónde vives. Sé a qué se dedican tus padres…

-Profesor no le dé tantas vueltas…¿qué quiere decirme? – Sentía que se iba a descomponer.

-Que sería una pena que por falta de dinero se desperdiciara todo tu talento…¿no crees? – le lanzó una mirada que la chica no supo interpretar.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo. – atinó a decir ella.

-Entonces, búscame.- le pidió de manera sugerente - Yo te ofrezco pagar todos tus gastos para que estudies donde mereces estar.

-Gracias, profesor. – Kaoru se despidió y tomó la tarjeta que Kenshin le ofreció - Lo voy a pensar. – Se iba a hacer un poco la de rogar con la ayuda, por ser pobre no se iba a lanzar así sin más como una desesperada. Mirando la tarjeta casi chocó con Shogo - ¡Hola amor! ¿Cómo te fue anoche? ¿Hablaste con tu mamá? – vio que éste no estaba para nada contento - ¿Qué pasa Shogo? Te veo muy raro. ¡Ya sé! Fue la desvelada de anoche…¿o a tu mamá no le gustó la idea de que nos casemos tan jóvenes?

-Vengo de servicios escolares. Kaoru, ¿es cierto que estudiaste en esta escuela gracias a una beca? – preguntó Shogo sin preámbulos.

Kaoru sintió que le daban un puñetazo en la cara. Primero el profesor Himura y ahora…

-Sí…claro…y…y para mí es un gran orgullo.- la había tomado desprevenida pero de algún lado sacó algo de compostura - Es más quisiera gritarlo, pero qué necesidad de estarlo presumiendo. De por sí Misanagi y tantas otras me tienen envidia…

-Basta de mentiras, Kaoru. Ya sé _tu_ secreto.- interrumpió Shogo, seco.

-¿Mi secreto? ¿De qué hablas?

-De que tus padres no están en Europa, sino en la miserable vecindad de quinto patio en la que vives. ¿Vas a negármelo? – preguntó con tono despectivo.

La cara de Kaoru se puso de todos los colores. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Qué desliz había cometido ella para que él sospechara? Un momento…anoche se había dado cuenta que olvidó el chal. ¡Ese estúpido chal! Seguro él la había seguido para llevárselo y se encontró la vecindad. Aun así, no se iba a dejar humillar.

-¡Sí! Sí, es cierto…vivo en una vecindad, ¿y qué? ¿Habrías salido conmigo de haberlo sabido? – ya que le van a cuestionar la vida, cuestionémonos entre todos.

-Kaoru…¿por qué no me dijiste? – preguntó Shogo con tristeza. Se sentía traicionado.

-¿Me hubieras entendido? – se alteró Kaoru - Nooo, seguramente no. Y no seríamos novios y no hubiéramos pasado estos dos años tan buenos juntos…pero yo sé lo que valgo sin importar en donde viva…así que si tanto te molesta, olvídate de mí… - si iban a terminar, lo terminaba ella - y mira, entre ser y no ser…yo soy… - se dio la vuelta y se marchó, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. A Shogo le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Hubiera jurado que en la última mirada que su ahora ex novia le dirigió, ya no estaba más el cálido azul mar, sino una más glacial.

A lo lejos y casi oculto por la marea de alumnos que iban y venían, Kenshin Himura había visto lo sucedido. _Parece que Kaoru Kamiya terminó con el novio_ , pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-¡Kaoru! ¡Hola! – llamó Tomoe - ¿Ya recogiste tu certifica… ¿qué te pasa?

-Terminé con Shogo…se enteró de que vivo en una vecindad… - explicó Kaoru entre lágrimas.

-Amiga…lo siento mucho…por eso yo te insistía tanto en que dijeras la verdad…

-Entonces jamás me hubiera hecho caso…

-¡Claro que sí! Tú eres muy bonita, eres buena. No tienes por qué estar ocultando que no tienes dinero. – le dijo Tomoe, sincera y cariñosa.

-Es que no es tan fácil hablar de eso. En el salón, todos presumen de sus viajes, de tener lo último en tecnología, de usar sólo ropa de diseñador – se lamentó Kaoru - …me siento menos…

-No tiene por qué ser así, tú no tienes más o menos valor por lo que tengas…

-Tú lo entiendes, pero Shogo no…hoy, precisamente hoy iba a decírselo, no me dio tiempo…se enteró antes y no sé cómo. ¿Se lo dijiste tú, Tomoe? – preguntó desconfiada.

-¡No, cómo crees! – exclamó su amiga. Le dolía que dudara de ella - Yo te prometí que nunca diría nada…tú me conoces…

-Perdón…perdón, ya no quiero hablar de eso…y perdóname si no te acompaño a la universidad a dejar tus papeles…

-¡Espera, no te vayas así! – Tomoe quería animar a su amiga, la apreciaba y valoraba tanto - Vamos a tomar un café, ¿sí? Y después te llevo a tu casa.

En la cafetería Kaoru se calmó un poco, pero seguía cavilando y lamentándose.

-¿Cómo me pudo cambiar tanto la vida de la noche a la mañana?

-Kaoru…yo espero que Shogo lo piense bien. El dinero es lo de menos si ustedes se quieren de verdad. Todo se puede arreglar. – Tomoe tenía esperanzas de que todo se arreglara. Se notaba a leguas que Shogo estaba muy enamorado.

-Quién sabe…para ti el dinero no es importante porque lo tienes, pero como yo no…ve lo que me pasa: mi novio me deja porque soy pobre. – dijo con amargura - Sufro cada día pensando en qué ponerme para que no se burlen de mi ropa vieja, y sufro que quieran manosearme en el bus porque yo no tengo un chofer a la puerta como tú…es una verdad que tú no ves porque no la vives todos los días, pero la falta de dinero es horrible. Sabes…la mamá de mi primer novio se murió por que no había dinero para los remedios tan caros que ella necesitaba…

-Kaoru…en verdad me duele que todo sea tan difícil para ti pero precisamente por eso te admiro más, porque sé que todo te cuesta el doble o el triple de trabajo…y eso te hace más valiosa. Por eso siempre te he aconsejado que hables con la verdad…

-Y ya ves lo que ocasionó hablar con la verdad… - repuso Kaoru.

-Mira, seguro Shogo está enojado porque le ocultaste algo tan importante. Se debe sentir engañado…lo mismo me pasó a mí, acuérdate, y eso que yo me di cuenta casi cuando nos conocimos, imagínate él…ya hasta de boda te estaba hablando…

-Yo anoche estaba feliz, ya me hacía viviendo con él, estudiando juntos en la Universidad Kasshin y, de pronto…todo mi mundo se vino abajo…todo… - sollozó Kaoru con un hilo de voz. De repente, se acordó de algo…

 _Yo te ofrezco pagar todos tus gastos para que estudies donde mereces estar._

-No…no todo está perdido. – dijo seriamente.

-¿De qué hablas? – Tomoe todavía no se acostumbraba a los cambios repentinos de actitud y ánimo de su amiga.

-La tarjeta que me dio el licenciado Kenshin Himura…

-¿Qué tiene que ver el profesor Himura con lo que pasó con Shogo?

-Todo…o nada. Como lo quieras ver. – dijo Kaoru - Mira, con Shogo tenía otros planes, y ahora que terminamos yo tengo que ver por mí. Yo tengo que salir adelante, y aunque me duela mucho lo de Shogo, tengo que hacer mi vida, superarme, y a eso me voy a dedicar ahora…yo quiero ser como el licenciado Himura. – sentenció. Por como cambiaron las cosas, iba a tener que no pensarlo mucho y aceptar la propuesta del pelirrojo.

-En eso sí estoy de acuerdo contigo, porque el profesor Himura es muy reconocido. No hay abogado como él en Japón. – dijo Tomoe alegremente. No captaba lo que quería decir su amiga.

-Y mira que se codea con los grandes, está muy bien relacionado. Así que ya sabes…amiga, ahora mi meta es el licenciado Kenshin Hi-mu-ra. – puso énfasis a las sílabas de su apellido.

* * *

Pero primero tenía que hablar con sus padres, ojalá los pudiera convencer. Prefirió buscar primero a su madre, que estaba en la terraza lavando ropa. Sakura había llegado del campo muy pequeña y no tuvo la oportunidad de ir a la escuela, y se conformó con ser lavandera. Conformismo que su hija mayor no compartía. Cuando la vio el rostro de Sakura se iluminó. -¡Hija! ¿Ya te dieron esos papeles que necesitas?

-Mi certificado, mamá. Y no, todavía no lo tengo.

-¿Y lo vas a tener a tiempo para llevarlo a la universidad pública? – No entendía muy bien de esas cosas, pero sabía que ese papel era crucial.

-Mamá, yo no quiero estudiar en la universidad pública. – dijo Kaoru con malhumor - No, yo quiero en la Universidad Kassin. – agregó con entusiasmo.

-¡Pero me dijiste que ahí no dan becas! Y ni haciendo todos los sacrificios del mundo tu papá y yo vamos a poder pagar lo que cuesta…tienes que conformarte con lo que tenemos, Kaoru-chan, recuerda lo que hablamos anoche sobre los valores y que no cambies.

-Yo no cambio mamá. – le espetó Kaoru. De nuevo esa mirada fría - Te aseguro que siempre seré la misma. ¡Lo que pasa es que tengo que salir de esta vecindad! – se desesperó - Quiero que salgamos de pobres, mamá…y para eso necesito de las mejores oportunidades. La Universidad Kasshin no sólo es de las más reconocidas en Derecho, sino que allí también puedo hacer relaciones que son básicas para llegar a ser alguien…

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Pon los pies en la tierra! Entiende que eso está fuera de nuestras posibilidades. – Hora de jugarse su carta.

-Sabes…uno de mis profesores es director de la carrera de ahí, es un abogado muy reconocido, y…¡me ofreció arreglarlo todo para que yo estudie allí! – dijo con el tono más conciliador posible.

-¡No Kaoru-chan! ¡De ninguna manera ese hombre te va a pagar la escuela!

-¿Y por qué mamá? ¡Yo no le pedí nada! La idea le nació a él y me lo ofreció. – Algo le decía que esta conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

-¡No sabes qué intenciones tiene ese hombre! Kaoru-chan, acuérdate que un regalo obliga. Si ese hombre es sólo tu profesor no está bien que te ande pagando el dineral que cuesta esa escuela…

-¡Mamá, por favor!¡Yo necesito estudiar allí… - comenzó a rogar Kaoru.

-¡Basta Kaoru-chan! ¡No me estés discutiendo! ¡Si quieres seguir estudiando vas a ir a la universidad pública! – Sakura dio por terminada la discusión, dejando a una Kaoru enfurecida y frustrada maldiciendo por lo bajo.

* * *

No era posible tanta mala suerte. En menos de 24 horas todos sus planes de vida se vinieron abajo. Primero Shogo descubriendo su secreto. Tomoe tenía razón, se lo hubiera dicho antes, eso le hubiera ahorrado el disgusto de ahora. Y la vida parecía darle otra oportunidad con la propuesta del profesor Himura, hasta que su madre la hizo trizas. Pensando que su única esperanza era su padre, da un respingo cuando tocan la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentra con Megumi.

-¡Hola Kaoru-chan! ¡Felicidades! No pude venir a tu fiesta anoche porque me quedé en casa cuidando a Yahiko.

-No te preocupes Megumi, ¿cómo sigue tu hermano?

-Dicen que es una infección en el estómago pero con todas las medicinas que le dieron no ha mejorado…

-¿Y ya te vas a trabajar? – Megumi era enfermera, aunque Kaoru no sabía dónde trabajaba. Últimamente sabía muy poco de ella. Se había vuelto muy rara.

-Sí, hoy tengo guardia y voy a trabajar hasta la madrugada… - dijo en un tono que no pasó desapercibido para Kaoru.

-Que te vaya bien. – la despidió Kaoru. Al querer cerrar la puerta vio que un pie la atajó. Kaoru, pensando que su amiga olvidó algo, preguntó - ¿Qué pasa Megumi?

Pero no era Megumi. Era Shogo.

-Kaoru…yo te amo y no puedo estar sin ti.

* * *

El área de departamento de alumnos estaba abarrotada. Akira daba gracias de que la fila de certificados sea corta. Como taxista trabajaba haciendo mandados para la notaría de Kanryuu Takeda y éste le había pedido que se encargara de llevar y traer la documentación de Misanagi del colegio, para que la niña no perdiera su tiempo con esas cosas. Estaba esperando su turno cuando una joven chocó con él y en el impacto dejó caer sus papeles. Akira la ayudó a recogerlos.

-Gracias… - dijo Tomoe sin verlo. Aunque en el fondo sintió un sacudón, como la expectativa de algo que no sabía qué era. Cuando por fin lo vio a la cara, pensó que era el muchacho más guapo que vio en toda su vida. Su mirada franca y su sonrisa radiante la enamoraron desde el primer momento. Y entendió. Su alma lo había visto antes de que ella pusiera sus ojos en él.

-No hay de qué, toma. – respondió Akira amablemente. En eso lo llaman desde los puestos de atención.

-Es..tu turno.

-Por favor, pasa tú primero. – estaba apurado, pero no veía que tuviera nada de malo cederle su puesto a la chica de ojos negros. Total ya lo iban a atender.

-Gracias.

-De nada. – contestó Akira con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Qué bueno que lo pensaste Shogo. No sabes lo mal que estaba…yo no puedo vivir sin ti. – Kaoru estaba feliz.

-Quiero proponerte que empecemos de nuevo, Kaoru, porque en verdad te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero…aunque a veces no basta querer. – cambió su expresión y lo llevó afuera para mostrarle la vecindad - Esta es mi realidad, es una realidad que a mí tampoco me gusta. Porque me quita todas las oportunidades que pueda tener. – lo miró - Por eso piénsalo bien antes de volverme a ilusionar…a decirme que me quieres por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ya te dije que te amo, por eso estoy aquí. Llevamos dos años Kaoru, y no voy a tirar la toalla tan fácilmente. – Shogo la abrazó.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Tanto, que vine a buscarte y a decirte que no te preocupes. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

Luego de inventar una excusa a su madre, Kaoru salió con Shogo. Iban a ir a la mejor discoteca de Tokio para festejar la reconciliación. Entre tragos, música y besos, Kaoru sintió que todo volvía a estar en orden. Ahora ya no hacía falta sostener una mentira: Shogo la amaba tal y como era, sin importar sus circunstancias, y la había perdonado por mentirle. Pero la noche recién empezaba. Y empezó con lo que se encontró camino al baño. Megumi a los besos con un hombre mayor y muy distinguido. La enfermera se sintió observada y se volvió de piedra cuando se encontró con la mirada azul de Kaoru. Kaoru siguió su camino al baño de mujeres y Megumi, disculpándose con el hombre, la siguió.

-¿No que tenías guardia en el hospital? –preguntó Kaoru como si nada, retocándose el maquillaje - ¿Dónde está tu uniforme? Porque arreglada así no creo que vayas a trabajar…

-Kaoru, por favor…no le cuentes a nadie que me encontraste en este lugar…yo después te explico todo… - rogó Megumi.

-¿Explicarme qué? A mí me parece que todo está muy claro, andas con ese tipo, ¿no?

-Sí…nos queremos. Pero no le puedo contar nada a mi familia porque…

-Porque es casado.- concluyó Kaoru. No había otro motivo por el cual mantener en secreto una relación - Está bien, voy a hacer de cuenta como si no te conociera…después hablamos…

Volviendo adonde estaba Shogo, éste la esperaba impaciente.

-Cierra los ojos. – Kaoru se sintió morir. ¿Sería lo que pensaba? - Ahora ábrelos. – Los ojos de la chica se encontraron con un hermoso y costoso anillo de diamantes.

-¡Ay no lo puedo creer!-se emocionó - Nunca me imaginé que tan pronto me dieras este anillo de compromiso…

-Sí, este es un símbolo de nuestra nueva relación…quiero estar contigo. Y vámonos de aquí porque te tengo otra sorpresa, el anillo no es lo único que tengo para darte…- Shogo le mostró una llave. Kaoru no entendió – Un amigo me prestó su departamento para estar toda la noche juntos.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Kaoru sintió un nudo en el estómago. No podía ser cierto…

-Sí. Esta es otra etapa de nuestra relación, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Shogo divertido - Tú eres pobre y así te acepto. Acepta tú que yo no puedo esperar para tenerte, tienes que ser mía.- la tomó bruscamente del brazo e intentó besarla.

-¡Suéltame!- se alteró Kaoru. Demasiadas humillaciones juntas - ¡Qué rápido cambiaste de proposición! ¡Cuando creías que era rica me ofreciste matrimonio, y ahora que sabes que soy pobre, me ofreces regalitos caros!

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Sabes que te quiero…- repuso Shogo melosamente.

-Yo no soy la amante de nadie…yo sí sé lo que valgo.- dijo Kaoru alzando la cabeza - Y a mí no me compras con tu mugroso anillo.- se lo quitó y se lo tiró en la cara. A continuación salió corriendo del local.

-¡Un momento!- rugió Shogo a la salida del local, agarrándola del brazo - ¡Al menos yo estoy jugando limpio y no engañando como lo hiciste tú¡

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Entiende que te estoy haciendo un favor!- siguió el otro- ¡Mi madre nunca te aceptará como nuera, y lo que yo te ofrezco es la única opción que tenemos para seguir juntos y pasarla bien! Yo te paso una cantidad de dinero…- No terminó porque una bofetada le cruzó el rostro.

-¡Suéltame! – gritó Kaoru, humillada.

-¡No te hagas ahora la digna!- su agarre la lastimaba- ¡Lo que querías era casarte conmigo por interés! ¡Eres una arribista!- le gritó- No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes…claro, gracias a mi generosidad cuentas con computadora, celular y cosas que jamás hubieras podido tener porque…¡tú eres mía!- intentó besarla a la fuerza y llevársela, cuando un taxi paró en seco y su conductor bajó a toda velocidad a detener al muchacho de varios puñetazos.

-¡Suéltala imbécil! ¡Y no vuelvas a molestarla!- Shogo huyó con el rostro hinchado - ¡Lárgate! ¿Estás bien?- se volvió a Kaoru.

-Akira…

-¿No te lastimó ese imbécil?- se preocupó el taxista.

-No, pero me asusté mucho… gracias por salvarme, Akira.

-Esos son tus amiguitos ricos, ¿no?- la preocupación dio lugar al reproche - ¿Esa es la clase de gente con la que quieres estar Kaoru?

-Sí, porque son triunfadores, porque logran cosas…- empezó Kaoru, altanera.

-¡Sus papás son los que han lograron cosas!- interrumpió Akira.

-Olvídalo. Ya está claro que tú y yo nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo…gracias por ayudarme.

-Lo hubiera hecho por cualquier mujer que estuviera en problemas…es más, cuando me bajé del taxi ni siquiera sabía que eras tú.-remató el muchacho. A Kaoru no le gustó nada lo que dijo.

-Claro.- no se iba a quedar atrás- Por un momento se me olvidó que en el ambiente en el que crecimos uno se vuelve peleonero fácilmente…nos vemos.- y se dispuso a irse de una vez. Estaba realmente molesta con todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Cómo crees que te voy a dejar ir sola en media calle, y menos después de lo que pasó…súbete al taxi.

* * *

Megumi llegaba junto a su pareja al lujoso departamento que compartían. Ella todavía estaba impactada por su encuentro con Kaoru, y así se lo hizo saber a su "novio".

-Me dio tanto miedo cuando nuestra vecina nos vio juntos. Es que si mis papás se enteran de los nuestro…los mataría de la tristeza.- dijo angustiada.

-Pero no tienen por qué enterarse, porque ni a ti ni a mí nos conviene…por eso debemos ser más cuidadosos.- concluyó él abrazándola.

-Cómo me gustaría que pudiéramos salir a la calle, abrazados…sin tenernos que esconder de nadie…y que algún día te pudiera presentar a mi familia.- cuando la abrazaba se sentía tan protegida…y esperanzada.

-Tú sabes que por ahora eso no es posible…- decía él mientras le daba besos cortos - conoces perfectamente cómo están las cosas en mi casa…siempre lo has sabido…- la empujaba hacia la cama - lo importante es que estamos juntos…y nos queremos…tú sabes lo que significas para mí, Megumi…- terminó de decir Kanryuu Takeda mientras la desvestía.

* * *

De vuelta el chofer le había fallado. Yumi se había visto obligada a llamar a su hijo para que fuera a buscarla en el club. Ya mañana tendría una charla seria con el personal.

-Hijo, gracias por venir. ¿Dónde andabas? – Shogo le abrió y cerró la puerta mecánicamente y de un portazo cerró la suya - ¿Por qué azotas la puerta? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Sabes por qué no estuvieron los papás de Kaoru en la graduación?- disparó su hijo.

-¡Hijo, ese golpe! ¿Qué te pasó?- se alarmó Yumi.

-Me lo hice hace rato en el gimnasio. Bueno, ¿quieres saber o no?- se impacientó Shogo.

-Claro, hijo. Siempre me ha parecido raro que no se ocupen de ella. ¡Pero que no hayan ido a su graduación es el colmo!- Todavía le parecía extraño todo eso, teniendo en cuenta que nunca había escuchado sobre alguna familia Kamiya en el medio. La verdad nunca se preocupó mucho por eso.

-No fueron porque no tienen dinero para pagar un triste boleto.- le dijo su hijo con saña - Kaoru me engañó. Vive en una vecindad. Su padre es un mecánico de cuarta. Ella estudió en el colegio gracias a una beca mamá…Kaoru no tiene ni en donde caerse muerta.- terminó de decir dejando a su madre con la boca abierta.

* * *

Kaoru entró a su casa hecha una furia, llamando la atención de Sakura, Tae y Chizuru que tomaban té. Detrás de ella, un enojado Akira pedía disculpas a la señora de la casa y se retiraba a su casa. Kaoru les explicó lo ocurrido y cómo llegó Akira a rescatarla.

-¿Pasó algo entre tú y Akira? – preguntó Tae sin comprender el enojo del muchacho, mientras Sakura iba a preparle té a la hija para tranquilizarla.

-¡Me humilló! ¡Akira me humilló tanto o más que el otro imbécil! –lloró Kaoru- ¡Se porta seco, pesado conmigo! Siempre pone una distancia, como si fuera no sé quién.

-Yo creo que tú sigues queriendo a Akira, Kaoru. O no te dolería que se porte así contigo.

-¡Es que así es él! –continuó Kaoru - Seco…desde que murió su mamá y dejó de estudiar él es otro…

-Yo no entiendo por qué terminaron, se veían tan enamorados… - suspiró Tae.

-Sí…Akira fue mi primer amor y yo lo adoro… - se corrigió - no, lo adoraba. Pero él se conforma con lo que sea, no quiere superarse. –agregó Kaoru furiosa - ¡A Akira le da lo mismo seguir toda la vida en esta mugre vecindad y yo no puedo con eso! ¡Yo quiero salir de pobre! ¡Ya!

* * *

Jubee Kiyosato estaba preparando la cena cuando su hijo entró a la casa con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-¿Me invitas a cenar? – preguntó el taxista.

-¡Hijo, qué bueno que llegaste temprano! Mira, Tae como siempre nos preparó algo.

-Bueno, te ayudo y luego de cenar sigo trabajando. – dijo el muchacho - Sólo vine a traer a…Kaoru.

-¿De nuevo estás saliendo con ella? – preguntó Jubee.

-No, para nada. Ni salgo ni volveré a salir con ella. – dejo secamente Akira.

-¿Y por qué no? Si cuando eran novios se te veía muy contento con ella. Desde que terminaron, no has salido con ninguna otra muchacha. Para mí eso es señal de que la sigues queriendo.- observó su padre.

-Eso se acabó…desde que entró a esa escuela de gente rica Kaoru ha cambiado mucho…y comenzó a avergonzarse de nosotros…y decidió terminar conmigo. – agregó con pesar.

* * *

Yumi no podía esperar a contarle a Misanagi lo que se acababa de enterar de su propio hijo. Así que a primera hora de la mañana, se alistó y se dirigió a la mansión de los Takeda. Si había alguien a quien apreciaba y quien podía hacer olvidar a Shogo todo lo vivido con esa muchacha, era Misanagi. Por suerte en matrimonio Takeda ya había salido, y la chica estaba sola en la casa.

-Por un lado mejor que tu mamá no esté, porque con quien quiero hablar es contigo.

-Dígame, ¿de qué quiere hablar conmigo? – se extrañó Misanagi. Aunque se querían mucho, las visitas de Yumi eran para su madre Omasu.

-Te conozco desde que eres una niña y sabes que te quiero mucho, y no me ha pasado desapercibido tu interés en mi hijo… - Misanagi se sonrojó - Shogo se enamoró de Kaoru, y yo tenía que respetar su decisión.

-Ya lo sé. ¡A mí Kaoru siempre me ha caído mal! ¡Es que no la soporto! ¡Tan perfectita ella! – ironizó Misanagi - Pero Shogo la quiere…

-Pues las cosas han cambiado…- anunció Yumi - antes me hubiera mantenido al margen, pero ahora no puedo permitir que Kaoru se acerque de nuevo a Shogo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hizo? - ¡Punto a favor para Misanagi!

-¡Lo engañó!

-Anda con otro…

-¡No, algo peor!- ¿Qué podía ser peor?- ¡Kaoru es pobre! ¡Muy pobre! – Misanagi se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero desde luego que eso no - Pero ese no es el problema, sino que fue capaz de esconder a sus padres e inventar una sarta de mentiras para que Shogo no supiera la verdad. Imagínate, si oculta a su familia, qué no será capaz de hacer.

* * *

-Dígame, señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece? – preguntó la portera de la vecindad.

-Buenas tardes. Fíjese que me dijeron que aquí vive un mecánico muy bueno.

Luego de la visita de Yumi, Misanagi puso en marcha el plan que habían ideado y de inmediato se contactó con Shogo. Se acercaba la fiesta de Minako, su mejor amiga, y ese era el escenario ideal para aparentar que ella y Shogo eran novios. Shogo aceptó sin ánimos de contradecir a nadie, y en parte porque si Kaoru iba, cosa segura, la pasaría mal con ese numerito. Pero Misanagi no se contentaba con eso. Iba a terminar de hundir a Kaoru Kamiya y quién sabe, tal vez la farsa con Shogo se haga realidad. Así que inmediatamente recopiló los datos de su enemiga y se dirigió a la vecindad a buscar lo que necesitaba.

-¡De los mejores! Kamiya-san es muy bueno.

-Quiero que revise mi auto…¿en qué casa está? – Qué lugar horrible. Se moría por ver dónde vivía esa.

-Está su mujer, él ya se fue. Trabaja aquí a la vuelta. Venga conmigo que yo la llevo…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el colegio, en busca de los dichosos certificados.

-A ver, aclárame eso de que Shogo se quiso pasar de listo. – Tomoe no daba crédito a lo que su amiga le contó. La entristecía mucho que le hicieran eso a su amiga sólo por su origen.

-Sí, pensó que sólo porque no tengo dinero me podía comprar. No sabes qué coraje le tengo. ¡Lo odio! Pero mejor hablemos de la fiesta de Minako. – cambió de tema Kaoru.

-Se supone que va a estar muy buena. Va a haber karaoke y toda la cosa. Me encantaría ir con un muchacho que conocí aquí. – suspiró Tomoe. De repente…- Mira…¡Kaoru, es él! Trae una camisa de cuadros. – Había visto al taxista. Kaoru miró donde le señalaba su amiga y quedó de piedra con lo que vio.

-¡Allí está Shogo! – se espantó Kaoru - No quiero que me vea así, después de lo de anoche me tiene que ver arreglada. Me avisas cuando se vaya…- corrió al baño.

-¡Espera! – Ay no, la dejó sola. Y ahí venía precisamente el muchacho que le gustaba. Akira la reconoció y saludó - De nuevo nos encontramos. Yo soy Tomoe.- se presentó, tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Akira.- respondió alegremente él.

* * *

La fiesta de Minako prometía ser una de los mejores eventos del año. Los jóvenes invitados, amigos y no amigos, llegaban de todos los puntos de Tokio. Después de saludar a la cumpleañera, Kaoru y Tomoe vieron llegar a Misanagi con cara de satisfacción.

-Nunca me voy a olvidar de tu cumpleaños, Minako, porque es el día en que empecé a andar con el amor de mi vida. – le dijo Misanagi a su mejor amiga.

-¿Ya tienes novio Misanagi?- preguntó Tomoe.

-Ya se los voy a presentar, aunque ya lo conoces…¡allí viene! – Kaoru se quedó de piedra con lo que vio. Era Shogo Amakusa- Shogo se me declaró hoy…- dijo Misanagi.

-Debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, como hace dos años.- dijo Shogo, secamente y mirando a Kaoru.

-Felicidades Misanagi, ya conseguiste novio.- dijo Kaoru con saña - Ahora sólo tienes que hacer que te quiera.-remató, y entró al salón junto con Tomoe.

-Traje lo que te dije para la pantalla del karaoke.-le susurró Misanagi a Minako, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Tomoe estaba inquieta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿No prefieres irte Kaoru?

-¿Irme? No, para nada. – se negó, orgullosa - Eso sería demostrarles que estoy ardida. Así que no me voy a ir antes que ellos.

* * *

Chizuru, a sus 14 años, sentía una gran pasión por la gimnasia artística. A diferencia de su hermana, ella nunca se consideró una gran estudiante y no creía que valiera la pena que sus padres se sacrificaran en darle estudios, como lo hacían con Kaoru. Simplemente lo suyo no era estudiar. Quería aprovechar el tiempo para dedicarse a su amada gimnasia, y después tal vez sea costurera como Tae, ya que le gustaba mucho hacerle vestidos a su hermana. O tal vez algo relacionado con la cocina, sus bizcochos de Castella eran famosos en la vecindad y la perdición de su padre.

Su padre…si había algo que Chizuru sí quería hacer como su hermana, era hacer orgulloso a su padre. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de conseguir un logro a la altura de lo que Kaoru había logrado. Se acercaban las competencias nacionales y desde hace un año entrenaba duro y horas extras para lograr su objetivo: la medalla de oro. Su padre, a pesar de su trabajo, le prometió ir a verla junto a toda su familia, y Chizuru feliz, prometió dedicarle la medalla si ganaba.

Estaba entrenando en el polideportivo donde estaba becada. Era una de las mejores gimnastas del grupo, sus entrenadores estaban muy contentos con su desempeño.

-Tienes todo para ganar Chizuru-chan. Es tu turno con el listón, y ten cuidado con las esquinas.

Chizuru se dispuso a practicar, cuando de repente su vista se nubló y vio todo negro. Se había desmayado.

-¡Chizuru-chan! ¡Chizuru-chan reacciona! – se aterró la entrenadora, nunca le había pasado algo así. Chizuru abrió lentamente los ojos - ¿Cómo te sientes? Intenta levantarte.

-¿Me desmayé?- preguntó Chizuru, pálida y débil - No sé por qué fue.

-Quiero que vayas al centro de salud.- La iba a llevar. La competencia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y quería que todo estuviera bien con sus participantes.

-¡No! – se desesperó Chizuru- Seguro fue porque no comí bien, nada más…

* * *

-¡Atención! ¡Escuchen! – chilló Misanagi al micrófono -Como ustedes saben, Minako es mi mejor amiga y en sus cumples me gusta darle una sorpresa.

-Pero hoy Misanagi y yo preparamos una sorpresa que es más bien para…todos.- agregó Shogo a su lado, con la impresión de querer estar en cualquier lugar menos allí.

-Ustedes saben que en nuestra generación hay varios compañeros cuyos nombres no necesito decirlos, porque vienen de las mejores familias de Japón. – Aplausos y brindis - Pero también tenemos por otro lado, entre nosotros, a una pobre y mentirosa. Alguien que estudió con nosotros gracias a una beca. –miró fijamente con burla y odio a Kaoru, y a la otra se le borró la sonrisa de la cara - ¡Y creyó que no la íbamos a descubrir, que nos iba a engañar! ¡Pero no, señores! ¡Ella vive aquí! – Kaoru sintió náuseas con lo que vio en la pantalla gigante, ¡era el portal de su vecindad! - ¡En una vecindad! – empezaron las carcajadas - ¡Y no, esperen, su mamá es una lavandera! – Una foto de Sakura lavando en la terraza - ¡Y su papá es un mecánico de cuarta! – Otra de Koshijiro en el taller de la esquina - ¡Ella es Kaoru Kamiya, la muerta de hambre de nuestra graduación! – dio el golpe de gracia con la foto de graduación de Kaoru. Lágrimas de amargura empezaron a brotar de los ojos de ella.

Lo que siguió fue algo que la misma Kaoru se obligó a no olvidarlo nunca más. Los presentes empezaron a tirarle cosas como vasos, servilletas y comida, mientras se reían a carcajadas y le lanzaban insultos a sus padres y al lugar donde vivía, y cómo ella no pertenecía a su mundo. Muchos de ellos eran amigos que ella había hecho durante esos años, los cuales luego de la sorpresa de la revelación de su origen, pasaron automáticamente a despreciarla. Con lágrimas en los ojos y el rostro desencajado, Kaoru huyó del mar de burlas.

La única persona que no reía y estaba furiosa era Tomoe. Fue directamente hacia Misanagi y Shogo.

-Ahora sí te pasaste, Misanagi…¡los dos se pasaron! – les gritó para luego salir corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Kaoru no sabía cuánto corrió ni que tan lejos estaba de la casa de Minako, lo único que quería era huir, huir como siempre había optado por hacer, como por ejemplo de su propia realidad. Se tropezó y cayó de bruces en un parque y allí quedó, tirada llorando amargamente por lo que le había sucedido. Entre espasmos sentía que se iba a ahogar con sus propias lágrimas, pues éstas no paraban de brotar a borbotones.

-¡No, no, no! – gritó al cielo, limpiándose la cara con las manos, y una expresión decidida y llena de odio - ¡Juro por todo lo que más he amado en mi vida que nadie volverá a humillarme! Nadie…

En eso llegó Tomoe, que la estaba buscando.

-¡Kaoru! – la llamó. Estaba muy angustiada - ¡No les hagas caso amiga! Que no te importe lo que te dijeron. –intentó consolarla, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

-¡No, Tomoe, sí importa! –le contestó Kaoru. A Tomoe le dio miedo - Y mucho más de lo que tú piensas. Pero te prometo que esto no me vuelve a pasar nunca más en mi vida.- y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!

-¡Déjame sola! ¡Necesito estar sola, Tomoe! – le gritó con la mirada perdida y con un brillo peligroso en ella - Tengo que pensar. Tengo…mucho que pensar…

* * *

La situación de Chizuru tampoco era la mejor.

-Ya vio que no fue nada, doctor. Sólo un simple desmayito, y es la primera vez que me pasa.- dijo alegremente, como si ella fuera la doctora.

-Chizuru Kamiya, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el doctor, serio - ¿Vino tu mamá contigo?

-No.

-Te voy a pedir que vengas con ella o con tu papá. – al ver la expresión de su cara, agregó - No te asustes. Lo que pasa es que estás muy chica y necesito que tu mamá te lleve a hacer unos análisis. Quiero que la traigas mañana mismo.

-Pero mi mamá trabaja mucho y no sé si pueda venir mañana.- Ese examen médico no iba a arruinar su competencia.

-Está bien, te voy a dar un pase por una semana para que tu mamá pueda escoger el día. Pero mientras tanto te quiero tranquila en tu casa reposando y sobre todo sin agitarte.- le indicó. A Chizuru casi le da algo.

-¡Pero yo tengo que entrenar! – se angustió -¡El sábado es mi competencia de gimnasia!

-Mientras no tengamos los resultados de los análisis, nada de competencias señorita Kamiya.- dijo el doctor duramente.

-Pero doctor…llevo meses entrenando y es mi sueño. Es el campeonato nacional y hasta mi papá me va a ir a ver…- sollozó. La medalla de oro…

-Lo siento, pero es por tu bien. No puedes hacerlo. – sentenció el otro, preocupado - Escuché algo en tu corazón que no me gusta nada.

* * *

Como pudo, Kaoru llegó a la vecindad hecha un mar de lágrimas. Justo Tae llegaba de llevar un pedido a una clienta, y al verla se la llevó inmediatamente a su casa. Mejor que los vecinos no pregunten nada.

-¿Kaoru-chan? ¿Qué pasa? Ya…no llores, no estés triste…- dijo sentándola y acercándole un vaso de agua.

-No estoy triste, Tae. Lo que siento es rabia. ¡De pura rabia! Porque el imbécil de Shogo me traicionó…ahora es novio de Misanagi…- gimoteó Kaoru.

-¿Y quién es Shogo y quién es Misanagi?

-Shogo…es un chico de la escuela que quería ser mi novio.- mintió Kaoru. Sólo Tomoe sabía de la doble vida que llevó y lo único que le faltaba era que su propia familia también se lo reprochara.

-Y por lo que veo a ti también te gustaba. – para esas cosas, Tae era muy aguda - Pero yo pensé que tú estabas interesada en Akira, con lo que me dijiste anoche.

-Claro, Tae…tú sabes que Akira me sigue importando mucho. Pero ya terminamos y somos muy diferentes. Aparte Akira…no tiene que ver con esto…- sollozó para luego decir con furia - ¡El único culpable es Shogo! Él me hizo creer que de verdad me quería. Y hoy…me puso en ridículo frente a todos mis compañeros. – la miró a los ojos - Todos mis compañeros…todos, menos Tomoe se burlaron de mí porque yo no soy rica como ellos. ¡Y es la peor humillación de mi vida!- se quebró.

-Kaoru-chan…

-¡ODIO SER POBRE! ¡LO ODIO, LO ODIO! – explotó la chica - ¡Para ellos es muy fácil, tienen lo que quieren, gastan sin tener que estar contando el dinero y…andan bien vestidos y en auto! Aprovechando que sus papás les pagan los mejores colegios…en cambio yo, que soy la mejor de la clase, no puedo ir si no tomo el metro y dos buses, ¡y no tendría nada que ponerme de no ser por ti, Tae! Para mandarles mis trabajos a los maestros tengo que juntar de yen en yen para pagar UNA hora en el café internet.- terminó Kaoru con amargura.

-No sé qué decirte…yo siempre pensé que te convenía estar en las mejores escuelas, pero ya veo que eso solamente te está trayendo penas…- Tae le agarró del mentón a Kaoru cariñosamente -no sabes cómo me duele que te traten así. Es injusto.- le dijo con tristeza.

-La vida…no es justa. Y de eso ya no tengo dudas…

-¡Pero no les hagas caso! ¡Esa gente encopetada ni siquiera vale la pena! ¡Total no los vas a volver a ver! Tú te vas a ir a otra universidad…- se paralizó cuando vio la mirada perdida de Kaoru - ¿qué pasa, Kaoru-chan? ¿Qué está pasando en esa cabecita tan loca?

-Nada…nada, nada. – dijo Kaoru volviendo a la normalidad - Pensaba que es bueno poderme desahogar contigo, Tae. A ti sí te tengo toda la confianza…a veces mi mamá no me entiende…¡pero yo sé que tú sí comprendes mi necesidad de salir de aquí!

-Tú sabes que voy a estar a tu lado cada vez que me necesites…- le prometió Tae, abrazándola.

* * *

-Y el doctor que me revisó me dijo que no puedo hacer nada hasta que me hagan esos análisis…Sou-kun yo no quiero faltar a mis entrenamientos, no sé qué voy a hacer…

Apenas salió de la consulta, Chizuru corrió a la vecindad, decidida a no hacer nada hasta pasada la competencia. No mentiría ni ocultaría nada, sólo lo pospondría. Pero su estado de angustia era tal que no se fijó por dónde iba y se tropezó con Soujiro. Él era su único amigo y la entendería, y así como estaba, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo sucedido y desahogarse. Sabía que Soujiro no sería indiscreto y la comprendería.

-Vamos mañana, yo te acompaño. – se ofreció el chico. Al él no le daba buena espina lo que había descubierto el doctor - Seguro que el doctor quiere estar tranquilo y que todo esté bien. Si quieres le pido permiso a tu papá para que me deje faltar mañana…

-Por favor Sou-kun…no le vayas a decir nada a mi papá. Es que no quiero que mis papás sepan nada hasta que tenga los resultados…- rogó Chizuru. Todo sería más fácil después de la competencia.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, Kaoru había llegado a una conclusión, y con eso una decisión…

-¿Sabes, Tae? Me doy cuenta que le gusto mucho a los hombres.- dijo ya tranquila.

-¿Y cómo no les vas a gustar si eres una niña muy bonita y educada?

-Me refiero a que…hay algo que provoco en los hombres y que podría aprovechar. – explicó - Mi juventud…mi belleza…

-Kaoru-chan, ¿por qué dices esas cosas?- Tae se preocupó.

-Porque he decidido cambiar mi vida. – La expresión de su rostro había pasado del odio, la angustia y luego la tranquilidad en pocas horas. Ahora se podría decir que estaba alegre. -Voy a ir por un camino de verdad efectivo: el de dominar los sentimientos…

-Pero antes que nada, debes seguir el camino recto…-

-¡Claro, Tae! – exclamó Kaoru animada - Te aseguro que voy a seguir un camino muy recto…rectísimo hasta mi meta…

Pasó la tarde y Tae estaba realmente muy preocupada y triste por Kaoru. La habían tratado mal, y eso era inconcebible. Kaoru-chan era la persona más buena y esforzada del mundo, y era injusto que sólo por su condición social fuera desdeñada. No podía creer que en pleno siglo 21 siguieran sucediendo esas cosas. Pero ella había cambiado…no sabía cómo, pero le preocupaba esa actitud que empezaba a surgir de su amiga. Estaba tan perdida en pensamientos que no sintió a Sanosuke asomarse por la ventana de la cocina.

-¡Hola mi dulce Tae! – ella dio un respingo - Aquí tiene a su luchador y cantante personal…¿qué tal si nos tomamos unas copitas?- preguntó coqueto.

-Usted sabe muy bien que yo no bebo. Además no me venga con distracciones porque tengo mucho en qué pensar…ahora dígame de una vez qué quiere.- No estaba de humor, pero el luchador siempre encontraba la manera de distraerla un poco y divertirla con sus ocurrencias…pero ella no lo admitiría, no señor.

-¿Por qué se hace, mi Tae-chan? – Cuando Tae se dio cuenta, Sanosuke había entrado a la cocina de un salto - Si ya le dije un montón de veces que con usted quiero todo…- declaró tomándola de las manos.

-¡Gáneme, gáneme! Si me toca, me pierde. – le siguió el juego - Yo también le dije un montón de veces que sólo somos amigos. ¡Yo soy una mujer de respeto!

-¡Y por eso más la quiero! ¡No vaya a creer que soy un bruto! Porque para eso hay otro tipo de mujeres, no usted, no… y yo acá adorándola y usted ni me hace caso. – los ojos de Tae se pusieron como platos - Si viera las mujeres que van a verme luchar.- Salió corriendo antes de que una olla aterrizara en su cabeza.

* * *

-Anata, no quisiera molestarte pero…estoy muy preocupada, creo que debemos hablar.- le dijo Sakura a su marido. El asunto del profesor que quería ayudar a su hija todavía le daba vueltas por la cabeza, y la actitud y tozudez de Kaoru no ayudaban. Era hora de buscar un aliado en su esposo.

-Sakura te veo muy afligida, ¿qué pasa?- se extrañó él.

-Es por Kaoru-chan…

-¿Está enferma?- se alarmó el padre.

-No…es su comportamiento…el que anda teniendo.

-Pero si ella nada más nos ha dado satisfacciones, y tú lo sabes…- dijo Koshijiro henchido de orgullo.

-¡Escúchame, Koshijiro! – Ya perdió la paciencia - Hay un profesor que le está haciendo unas proposiciones muy raras.

-¿Qué proposiciones?- Casi cae redondo.

-Pues que le quiere pagar esa universidad tan cara…¡la quiere meter a estudiar a esa escuela carísima! – lloró Sakura - No es que sea mal pensada, pero en mi cabeza no me explico por qué habría de hacerlo. Ve tú a saber qué intenciones tenga ese hombre con nuestra Kaoru-chan.

-Debiste decírmelo antes, koishii. Esto lo tengo que hablar con Kaoru-chan.- concluyó Koshijiro.

* * *

Kaoru despertó a la mañana siguiente con un mal sabor de boca. Todavía le hervía la sangre por lo que le habían hecho. Y estaba decidida: iba a ir al bar del colegio a buscar a esos dos y confrontarlos. Sabía que estarían allí, pues era casi una obligación para Shogo ir a desayunar allí, aparte todavía eran días de trámites de títulos y certificaciones. Y Misanagi…después de lo de ayer era un hecho que ella no se despegaría de su lado. Como una sanguijuela. Una que estaba dispuesta a aplastar.

-Hola Shogo. – en efecto, los dos estaban allí - Qué gusto me da encontrármelos juntos, así me ahorro el viaje a tu casa Misanagi.

-¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí, Kaoru? – preguntó la otra altanera.

-Por favor…como si no conociera la rutina de Shogo.- Kaoru estaba decidida a chicanear a su rival.

-¿A qué vienes? – se empezó a burlar la chica Takeda - Ah ya sé, no me digas. Vienes a rogarle a Shogo…

-No, claro que no. Para rogar estás tú. – Misanagi se calló, furiosa - Por cierto…qué bien se ven juntos, son tal para cual.- se burló Kaoru.

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver…- dijo Shogo en un susurro quebrado. En esos momentos ni él se entendía. Estaba dolido, resentido, satisfecho. Estaba contento por haberle dado la lección a Kaoru por mentirle, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía.

-Sólo vengo a decirles que lo que me hicieron me dolió. Pero yo sé esperar, y ya vendrá la mía.- les prometió llena de odio - ¡Les juro que se van a arrepentir! Va a llegar el día en que me rueguen que los perdone. Que los ayude. ¡Y yo no lo voy a hacer!- dada la declaración de guerra, se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a los otros dos con sentimientos encontrados.


	2. Chapter 2

**HinataOtsutsuki** Gracias por lo ánimos! Realmente me motiva!

* * *

Tomoe había quedado bastante preocupada con lo sucedido con Kaoru el día anterior. Se le rompió el corazón al ver cómo humillaban y maltrataban a su amiga mientras uno de sus compañeros la sujetaba para que no pudiera detenerlos y ayudarla. Pero también se asustó con la nueva actitud de la chica de ojos azules. Cuando la alcanzó en el parque vio su rostro desfigurado por la ira y la frustración, eso no iba a traer nada bueno. La dejó ir y se prometió ir a visitarla al día siguiente en la vecindad; aunque sabía dónde quedaba, Kaoru nunca le permitió entrar allí, seguramente por vergüenza. Mientras exploraba el lugar buscando a quién preguntar, detrás suyo apareció Kaoru mirándola fijamente. Había regresado del colegio luego de enfrentarse a Shogo y Misanagi. -¡Vaya! – exclamó ella en un tono burlón que no le gustó nada a Tomoe.

-Kaoru…

-Por primera vez te bajas de tu coche para venir a mi casa. ¿También quieres burlarte? – le atajó la otra a la defensiva - ¿O solamente es el morbo por saber cómo es por dentro la vecindad en donde vive la muerta de hambre?

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Nunca he entrado a tu casa porque tú no me invitas. – se ofendió, pero aun así comprendía que estuviera en ese estado - Pero sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema por la forma en la que vives, amiga. Y si vine, es para ver cómo sigues. Si estás bien, si necesitas algo…

-Pues como verás, en mis condiciones necesito muchas cosas, ¿no crees? – ironizó Kaoru.

-Ya deja esa ironía… Dime la verdad, ¿cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Como dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga. – contestó, más tranquila - Y la humillación que pasé me hizo…más fuerte. Y decidí que lo que pasó no va a hacerme daño.

-Kaoru, ya deja de hacerte la fuerte conmigo. – se angustió Tomoe - Yo sé que te dolió mucho lo que te hicieron Misanagi y Shogo. Conmigo puedes desahogarte, Kaoru, yo sí soy tu amiga…

-Mi amiga… Sí, claro. – Kaoru se acordó que estaba enojada con todo el mundo - ¡Hasta que empiecen a pesarte las diferencias entre nosotras!

-Me duele que me digas esas cosas cuando he demostrado que en verdad sí soy tu amiga, y que el que seas pobre o no me da lo mismo, Kaoru. Eso no tiene importancia. – Tomoe estaba al borde del llanto.

-¡Ay, por favor! No me digas que la pobreza no te importa Tomoe. – bufó Kaoru - A ver…dime, ¿tú te harías novia de alguien que vive en esta vecindad?- la desafió.

-Nunca lo había pensado, pero ahora que lo preguntas, la respuesta es sí. Si me enamorara de un buen hombre, honrado, trabajador y que me ame, estoy segura de que lo apoyaría para ir saliendo adelante. – respondió Tomoe, muy segura - No me importaría su pobreza, créeme.

-¿Y a tu papá? ¿Tú crees que él te lo permitiría?

-No lo sé. Pero haría todo lo posible para que mi papá lo aceptara.

-Sí, como no. – se burló Kaoru - Y en cuanto tu padre te dijera que no terminarías con él.

-Yo creo que mi papá no me pediría eso. – Esta conversación no estaba llegando a ningún lado.

-¡Si te lo pidieras claro que harías lo que te dijera, Tomoe! ¡Te conozco! Si ni siquiera le has podido decir lo de la carrera. – le lanzó, Tomoe se entristeció. Tal vez ella tenía razón - ¡Bueno, ya, ya! Vámonos por un café, porque…vas a seguir sin entrar a mi casa. Es tan pequeña, que allí no podríamos conversar a gusto sin que alguien nos oiga.- le susurró.

Ya en el café, la tensión entre ambas desapareció y siguieron hablando como siempre. Tomoe no le recriminó nada de la conversación anterior a Kaoru; comprendía que la chica estuviera tan a la defensiva luego de la humillación, y no la culpaba si trataba a todos bruscamente. Ella misma seguramente no se habría repuesto. Cuando terminó de desahogarse, como en los viejos tiempos, Kaoru se interesó por la situación de Tomoe. La chica se sentía obligada a seguir la misma carrera que el padre y no sabía cómo decirle a éste que la Medicina no le interesaba. Sabía que le rompería el corazón a Kogoro, y no quería eso.

-¿Ves cómo siempre terminas haciendo lo que te dice tu papá?

-La verdad no sé ni cómo hacerle entender, Kaoru. Lo mío no es la Medicina, no puedo ser como él. Ya sabes, el gran médico, cirujano, neurólogo, etc., etc., etc.- enumeró con los dedos.

-Sí, ya sé que lo tuyo son los niños. Siempre he pensado que sólo estudiabas MMC.

-¿"Mientras me caso"? –se horrorizó Tomoe - Por supuesto que no. Obvio que sueño con casarme y tener como tres hijos. Pero antes quiero hacer una carrera y ejercer. Sólo que yo quiero ser pedagoga o maestra. – dijo con ojos soñadores.

-Qué injusta es la vida de verdad. – concluyó Kaoru - Tú tienes todo para hacer una carrera importante, pero no…lo tiras para ser una maestrita de niños.

-Lo dices en el mismo tono que mi papá. Él jura que ser maestra es poco para mí. Insiste en que si me gustan los niños me convierta en pediatra, pero a mí eso no me gusta nada.

-Pues díselo así. Dile lo que quieres sin miedo. –le aconsejó Kaoru - Como le digo siempre a mi hermana, si quieres algo tienes que luchar por ello cueste lo que cueste.

-Ojalá tuviera tu valor. – dijo Tomoe sinceramente - Siempre he admirado tu valentía. En cambio yo…soy una miedosa.

-Tomoe, con esa actitud derrotista seguro vas a terminar siendo pediatra. – Luego las dos rieron.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kaoru estaba feliz con su vestido puesto. Se lo habían hecho Tae y Chizuru; un delicado vestidito de gasa con volados en las mangas, y las suficientes transparencias para remarcar sus curvas, insinuando lo justo y necesario. Se veía etérea y sensual, por lo menos así quería verse ante la persona a la que iba a ver.

-¿Ese vestido es nuevo, verdad Kaoru-chan? – preguntó Sakura, admirando la lindura de su hija.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Kaoru emocionada - Es el primero que me hace Chizuru-chan con supervisión de Tae.

-¡Te ves muy guapa! – dijo su madre sonriendo - ¿Y para qué te arreglaste tanto?

-¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de mi profesor? – comenzó Kaoru tímidamente.

La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió una mueca de disgusto.

-Por supuesto, ése que te quiere pagar la escuela.

-Sí, el profesor Kenshin Himura. Lo voy a buscar ahora mismo. – anunció Kaoru tranquilamente, como si le dijera que iba a visitar a Tomoe.

-¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! – saltó Sakura - ¡Te lo prohíbo!

Kaoru sólo atinó a tirarle un beso y salió corriendo. Nada la iba a detener para conseguir lo que quería. Mucho menos su madre. Sakura, como pudo, la persiguió a la carrera, pero Kaoru era muy rápida. Para cuando su madre llegó a la entrada de la vecindad, ella ya había dado vuelta la esquina y tomado un taxi. Sin aliento, se dirigió a Akira que estaba lavando su auto.

-¡Akira! ¿Dónde está Kaoru-chan? ¿La viste?

-Sí, acaba de dar la vuelta a la esquina.

-¡Alcánzala! ¡Antes de que cometa la peor tontería de su vida! – rogó desesperada. Acto seguido, mientras el chico se iba, se dirigió al taller mecánico - ¡Koshijiro! – Gritó agitando las manos, haciendo que Soujiro casi se cayera en el foso. Su marido se volvió alarmado, viendo a su esposa al borde de la histeria, seguro no eran buenas noticias - ¡Tu hija fue a buscar al maestro ese que le prometió la universidad ésa! Dirás que soy una mal pensada, pero ya me imagino lo que ese hombre le va a pedir a cambio. ¿Por qué no hablaste con ella? ¿No le dijiste lo que tenía que hacer? – le reprochó.

-Claro que hablé con ella. – contestó el otro aliviado, aunque todavía no se recuperaba del susto - Yo le di permiso a Kaoru-chan de ir a ver a ese profesor.

Sakura pasó de la preocupación al enojo. Ahora eran dos contra una.

-De verdad no te entiendo, anata. ¡Es como si estuvieras ofreciendo a tu hija! ¡Y en charola de plata! ¡Kaoru-chan es joven! ¡No sabe que fuera de su casa la gente es mala!

Koshijiro escuchó pacientemente las letanías de su mujer.

-Mira, Kaoru-chan es una buena hija. Dedicada y muy lista. ¡Sabrá darse su lugar! – dijo convencido.

-Pero también apunta muy alto. ¡Es fácil que se deslumbre viendo cosas que nosotros ni en sueños le podemos dar! – Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento. Y ese profesor Himura no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Por qué no le tienes confianza? ¡Ella nunca nos ha fallado!

-Es que cuando uno acepta cualquier regalo queda obligado con esa otra persona. ¡Imagínate que ese maestro le va a pagar miles de yenes en esa escuela! ¿Y quién te da algo a cambio de nada? ¿Cómo crees que le va a querer cobrar? – dijo Sakura angustiada, imaginándose lo peor.

-Kaoru-chan me explicó que ese profesor tiene fama de buena gente. – repuso Koshijiro - Es un licenciado que siempre anda ayudando a los pobres. Kaoru-chan estudió en ese colegio por una beca y le fue bien. Lo mismo va a pasar ahora…

-¡Esto es diferente! ¡Lo presiento!

-Ya verás que no, koishii. Le di permiso porque el maestro ese le iba a conseguir como una beca o algo así, por tener las mejores calificaciones de su colegio. ¡Míralo como si le estuviera dando un premio por estudiosa! – dijo emocionado.

-¡Cómo serás necio Koshijiro! ¡Abre los ojos! Kaoru-chan ya había averiguado, y en esa universidad no dan becas. ¡Y mucho menos premios de ningún tipo! – Sakura dio por terminada la discusión por el momento, dejando a su marido con la boca abierta.

* * *

Kaoru bajó del taxi que la llevó hasta el barrio de Nerima y caminó por la peatonal frente al lago Shakujii hasta pararse frente a la casona antigua de estilo Neoclásico que contrastaba con las otras modernas. Sus vistas daban justo al lago, y al parque del mismo nombre.

-¡Esto es mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba! – se maravilló Kaoru.

Después de anunciarse, la dejaron pasar. Se quedó embobada y boquiabierta con todo lo que había dentro de la casa. Todo, absolutamente todo, era finísimo y de un gusto exquisito, se parecía a esos palacios franceses que ella veía en las revistas. Sólo el hall era más grande que toda su casa.

-La señorita busca al licenciado. – anunció la empleada a una joven seria de cabellos castaños y tristes ojos verdes, muy linda, aunque su ropa la avejentaba. En eso Kaoru deja de poner cara de boba.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya.

-¿Tú eres su alumna? – preguntó la joven desconfiada. No le sorprendería si fuera una de las amantes de Kenshin, aunque él se las arreglaba para que no se cruzasen con ella, y mucho menos llegar a su casa por la puerta principal.

-¿El profesor te ha hablado de mí? Me dijo que viniera a buscarlo y aquí estoy. – dijo alegremente Kaoru, sin darse cuenta del escrutinio de la otra. La pelinegra había vuelto a mirar a su alrededor con mucho interés.

-¿Tienes cita? En ese caso lo siento mucho pero él está ocupado con otra persona. – Tal vez eso haría que la recién llegada se cansase y se fuera. Ya tendría una conversación con Kenshin.

-No te preocupes, lo espero. – dijo la otra, entre resuelta y altanera.

La castaña no tuvo de otra que ir al despacho de Kenshin Himura. Éste terminaba de hablar por teléfono con un colega.

-Kenshin, allí afuera hay una alumna que quiere verte. Kaoru Kamiya. – anunció de mala gana.

-Ahora salgo a recibirla. – Un destello ámbar cruzó la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Vaya...parece que te interesa mucho esa alumna. – Definitivamente esa chica no le caía bien - Todos quieren cita contigo y tú siempre estás ocupado. Y esa muchacha llega así nada más…

-Yo le dije que me buscara. – dijo Kenshin tranquilamente. La joven salió molesta a buscar a la muchacha de ojos azules. La sorprendió estudiando detenidamente un cuadro.

-¿Sabes de pintura? – le preguntó.

-No tanto como me gustaría. Pero es hermoso…igual que toda la casa. – contestó Kaoru - ¿Ya le dijiste al profesor que estoy aquí? – la miró de arriba abajo.

-Sí, y por suerte para ti mi hermano puede recibirte.

-¿Tu hermano? – A Kaoru casi le da un infarto, la estaba tratando de manera indiferente, ¡y era la hermana del profesor! - ¿El profesor es tu hermano?

-Sí, así es. – respondió la otra secamente.

-¡Pues todo me imaginé menos eso! – se repuso Kaoru - ¡Eres tan joven para ser su hermana! ¡Tan bonita!

-No. Yo no soy bonita. Tú eres bonita. – dijo la joven castaña mirándola. Su nombre era Sayo Himura, la hermana menor de Kenshin. En eso un galante Kenshin sale a recibirla.

-¿Qué tal, Kaoru? – sonrió y la hizo pasar a su despacho.

-Vine por la propuesta que me hizo de pagarme la universidad. – dijo Kaoru, sin dar más vueltas.

-¿Y qué pensaste? – preguntó Kenshin.

-Primero dígame usted, ¿qué quiere a cambio? – éste iba a ser un duelo de voluntades - ¿Cómo tengo que pagarle?

-¿Qué estás dispuesta a dar? – Él también se prestaba al juego.

-Lo primero que me enseñó el gran maestro Himura fue a no revelar hasta dónde es capaz de ceder uno ante la otra parte. – recitó Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos.

Kenshin se sorprendió, no esperaba eso. Generalmente él no coqueteaba con sus alumnas, y ella era la primera persona a la que iba a ayudar económicamente. Le había mentido diciéndole que ya había ayudado a otros estudiantes de la misma manera, pero a lo único que había llegado con ellos era a recomendarlos a otras firmas. No sabía por qué, pero la quería cerca, ganarse su confianza, y tal vez conseguir algo más; ella lo traía loco desde que comenzó el colegio, pero por ética nunca se acercó a ella más que como profesor, pero ahora, la cosa era diferente. Y ni siquiera la veía como una más de sus amantes, a las que descartaba al poco tiempo. Pero no se precipitaría, empezaría a tantear terreno con ella. Y lo que estaba encontrando en ese terreno era a una joven decidida.

-¡Aplicas mis propias lecciones en contra mía! – se hizo el ofendido - Pero aún te faltan muchas cosas por aprender.

-Por eso estoy aquí. Porque quiero aprenderlo todo, y del mejor. – dijo Kaoru tranquilamente - Quiero llegar muy lejos, hacer muchas cosas. Y sé que en mis condiciones económicas no puedo. Así que por ahora estoy en sus manos.

-En verdad pareces dispuesta a todo por estudiar. – dijo Kenshin - Y lo que yo te pido a cambio no es mucho…o quién sabe. Tal vez lo que pido sea demasiado para una muchacha tan joven y tan guapa como tú. – supuso de manera seductora.

-Haga de una vez su propuesta.

Era hora de hablar en serio. En el fondo realmente quería ayudarla.

-Kaoru, yo sé el esfuerzo que has hecho. Lo veo en tu manera de estudiar, en tus calificaciones, y me doy cuenta de lo inteligente que eres. Eso es lo que yo necesito: alguien que me dé resultados.

-¿Qué clase de resultados? – se extrañó Kaoru.

-En mi trabajo llevo asuntos muy delicados y necesito personal que me ayude. Pero no es algo que puede hacer cualquier abogado. – explicó Kenshin.

Kaoru llegó a una conclusión.

-Quiere que trabaje para usted. – Le parecía justo.

-Por ahora empezarías a ayudarme, pero tienes mucho que aprender. Tienes con qué, por eso me interesa invertir en ti. Yo pago por ahora los gastos de tu universidad y a cambio, cuento contigo en los primeros años de tu carrera.

-En verdad me sorprende su propuesta, profesor. – No, no le sorprendía. Hace años se había dado cuenta de que provocaba algo en él.

-No veo por qué. – repuso el otro seriamente - Te lo dije: tienes talento y sería una pena desperdiciarlo. A veces, el talento si no está bien canalizado puede desviarse hacia caminos muy negativos.

-¿Y sólo por eso me ayuda? – lo siguió probando.

-Como te dije, no va a ser a cambio de nada. – Kenshin se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Kaoru lo miraba sin inmutarse. - Tienes que poner toda tu dedicación y tu esfuerzo. No quiero tiempo perdido. Los jóvenes de hoy no valoran la oportunidad de estudiar, sólo piensan en divertirse. – Se colocó detrás de ella y apoyo sus manos en los apoyabrazos. - Pero tú…tienes hambre. Hambre de saber, hambre de crecer. Tienes hambre de salir adelante. – le dijo al oído.

-No se imagina cuánta…

-Pero eso cuesta. – dijo Kenshin volviendo a caminar por el despacho - Si aceptas, no tendrás tiempo para divertirte. Asistirás a la universidad, estudiarás allí, y al salir de clases tendrás que ayudarme con algunos asuntos donde también seguirás aprendiendo. Y eso no te va a dejar tiempo para nada más. No quiero distracciones.

En realidad lo que él quería era que Kaoru no tuviera tiempo para tener algún novio o saliera a divertirse con otras personas. Ya que por el momento él no la podría tener, se aseguraría de que nadie lo hiciera, y si presionándola podía lograrlo, mejor. No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero era la única manera de tenerla cerca suyo, de que él sea el único hombre con quien ella se relacionara.

-Entiendo. – acordó Kaoru. No entendía muy bien por qué limitaba su vida social, aunque sospechaba por dónde iban los tiros. Pero mejor, ella aprovecharía.

-Quiero que a pesar de estar ayudándome a mí en lo que te pida, sigas siendo la mejor de tu generación. Quiero las mejores calificaciones. ¿Aceptas? – Kenshin le tendió la mano.

-Por supuesto que acepto, profesor. Porque tengo con qué responder. – Kaoru se la estrechó.

-Bien. Entonces, tenemos un trato. – dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Antes…quisiera pedirle algo más…

* * *

-¡Kaoru! – rugió Akira frente a la casona. Casi todo el barrio lo escuchó.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y por qué está gritando así? – salió enojada Sayo.

-¡No sólo voy a gritar, sino que también voy a hacer lo necesario para llevarme a Kaoru! – desafió Akira, enfurecido.

-¡No entiendo por qué tiene usted esa actitud tan agresiva! Además, si no mal recuerdo, Kaoru llegó aquí por su voluntad.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Seducida por las ofertas de ese profesor! – siguió el otro - ¡Pero si ese tipo cree que va a abusar de Kaoru, está muy equivocado!

-¡Le pido que se refiera al licenciado con más respeto! – Sayo no podía permitir que hablaran así de su hermano - Obviamente usted no sabe de quién está hablando.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. ¡De un sinvergüenza que se quiere aprovechar de Kaoru!

-¡Akira! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se sorprendió Kaoru cuando salía de la casa.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado Akira.

-Perfectamente… - no terminó porque el taxista tiró de ella para sacarla de ese lugar - ¡Suéltame!

-¡Váyanse! ¡Y no vuelvan a hacer escándalos en esta casa! – advirtió Sayo. Kaoru se apenó, estaba quedando mal con la hermana del profesor. Y todo por culpa de Akira.

-¡No tenías ningún derecho a venir aquí! – se enfureció la chica con él - ¿Por qué diablos te metes donde no te llaman?

-¡Deberías de agradecérmelo, Kaoru! ¡Fui corriendo como un loco a tu escuela para conseguir la dirección de este hombre! ¡Te quiere encandilar! – Akira estaba alterado.

-¡Me quiere ayudar!

-¡Ahora te ofrece cosas! ¡Pero después, te va a querer cobrar el favor! ¡Date cuenta!

-¡Y aunque así fuera! ¡Tú no te metas! ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Solamente me hiciste pasar el ridículo! – Kaoru también se estaba alterando - ¿Ahora qué va a pensar el profesor de mí?

-¿Qué va a pensar? ¡Que tienes quien se interese por ti! ¡Que alguien te quiere y te cuida!¡Y que no va a dejar que caigas en su jueguito!

-¿Qué? A ver, ¿tú crees que le intereso al profesor? – se burló la otra.

-Por supuesto que le interesas. Eres joven, eres bonita…y se ve que ese hombre tiene dinero y malas intenciones. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a verlo! Punto.- ordenó Akira.

-Estás celoso. ¿Por qué? ¿Me sigues queriendo? – Akira se sonrojó y no dijo nada. A Kaoru le gustó eso y sonrió - Veo que no lo niegas. Así que si me sigues queriendo, déjame hacer mis planes. ¡Y no vengas a echármelos a perder!

-¿Por qué crees que me sigues interesando?

-Porque es obvio…por algo estás aquí. – dijo la otra, coqueta.

-Sí. Estoy aquí porque tu madre me lo pidió. – la cara de Kaoru cambió. Ahora su madre - Sakura-san está muy preocupada por ti, y yo le prometí que te llevaría a tu casa sana y salva. – Dicho esto, la subió al taxi rumbo a la vecindad.

* * *

En la casa de los Kamiya…

-¡Yo nunca quise que Kaoru-chan estudie en esa escuela de ricos! ¡Nuestra hija está viendo cosas que no puede tener! ¡Y no lo entiende! – siguió lamentándose Sakura.

-¡La que no entiende eres tú, Sakura! – Koshijiro no entendía esa falta de confianza de su mujer - Claro que va a tener todas esas cosas gracias a su esfuerzo y con sus estudios. ¡Para poder salir de aquí tiene que tener una carrera!

-¡Y te vuelvo a preguntar! ¿A qué costo? ¿Qué va a tener que dar a cambio? – Sakura realmente estaba asustada.

-¡Nada! Porque no tiene nada de malo que haya ido con ese profesor nada más para ver qué le propone. – la intentó tranquilizar el marido - Kaoru-chan dijo que nada más iba a ver eso y yo le creo. Tenle confianza a Kaoru-chan, ella sabe lo que es bueno y lo que es malo.

En eso entra Kaoru junto con Akira. Sakura corre a abrazar a su hija.

-¿Estás bien, Kaoru-chan? ¿Ese hombre no te hizo nada? – preguntó como loca, examinando a la chica.

-¿Qué me iba a hacer, mamá? – contestó la otra bruscamente - ¡Estás pensando mal, como siempre!

-Yo ya cumplí con la promesa de traer a su hija sana y salva, Sakura-san. Así que me voy. – dijo Akira secamente.

-¡Así que es cierto que tú mandaste a Akira a buscarme! – Kaoru giró furiosa hacia su madre - ¡No debiste, mamá, no debiste! ¡Me humilló horrible delante de la hermana del profesor! Cuando ellos no han tenido más que atenciones conmigo.

-Kaoru-chan, tenemos que hablar. Me dijo tu madre que en esa universidad no dan becas y que tú ya lo sabías. – dijo su padre muy serio.

-Yo pensé que siendo él el director de la carrera de Derecho, pues podía conseguir una o algo similar a eso. – explicó Kaoru - Pero no, papá. Mamá tiene toda la razón. No hay becas en ese lugar.

-Entonces…¿ese hombre sí tenía malas intenciones? – se preocupó Koshijiro.

-Al contrario. Él sí valora todos mis esfuerzos y se siente orgulloso de tener una alumna así. – dijo su hija contenta - Y él mismo va a pagar mis estudios. Con dos condiciones…

-¿Qué quiere ese hombre?

-Quiere que sea la mejor alumna de la universidad y que trabaje para él.

-Mejor no le aceptes nada a ese maestro. – intervino Sakura - ¡Estudia en la universidad pública!

-¡No, mamá, ya te dije que no! ¡Entiende que no es lo mismo! – Kaoru no entendía a su madre - Papá, ya te expliqué y tú sí entiendes la diferencia de ir a la Universidad Kasshin. ¡Te juro que no hay nada de malo en la propuesta del profesor! Por favor, dame esa oportunidad pá…

* * *

-¡Kenshin! ¡Un tipo quiso entrar a la casa y como no pudo armó un escándalo allá afuera. – Sayo entró escandalizada en el despacho de su hermano.

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? – se extrañó él.

-Pues vino a buscar a tu alumna, Kaoru.

-¿Y qué dijo? – tuvo un acceso de celos que inmediatamente dominó - ¿Por qué se puso agresivo?

-No sé qué se imaginó, pero te acusó de querer abusar de esa muchacha. – Kenshin se sorprendió y Sayo aprovechó para dar su opinión - Kenshin, tú me la habías pintado como un dechado de virtudes y la verdad…pues sí, es muy bonita, ¡pero mira la gente con la que se junta! ¡Y ella misma! Tenías que haber visto cómo observaba cada detalle de la casa. Como…

-Como con demasiado interés…lo sé. – terminó Kenshin - Kaoru es muy pobre, Sayo. Y por eso voy a ayudarla; le voy a pagar la carrera y le voy a dar un trabajo conmigo. – Aunque le gustaba mucho, no podía dejar de sentir compasión por ella.

-Kenshin…no, por favor. Yo sé que has ayudado a muchos de tus estudiantes pero…pero esta muchacha, no sé…no me dio buena espina.

-Voy a hablar con ella para saber qué está pasando. – prometió Kenshin.

-No creo que sea suficiente. Habla con ella, y si quieres págale la universidad. – dijo Sayo decidida - Pero yo no quiero ver a Kaoru Kamiya de nuevo en esta casa.

* * *

-¡Ay, mi Tae-chan! ¡Quién fuera estrella para perderse en el cielo de sus ojazos marrones! – declaró Sanosuke a viva voz viendo a Tae bajar las escaleras.

-¡El cielo es azul! ¡Y no ande de chistoso, Tori-atama! Yo soy una mujer decente, no como esas perdidas con las que usted anda saliendo.

-Acuérdese de que las mujeres perdidas son las más buscadas…- advirtió Sanosuke. Le encantaba ver a Tae celosa.

Mientras continuaban su tire y afloje, vieron a Chizuru y Soujiro, libreta en mano, hablando y anotando cosas con la gente de la vecindad. Se acercaron a preguntar qué se traían.

-Yo soy el organizador de los 15 años de Chizuru-chan. – contestó Soujiro, feliz.

-¿Y van a invitarnos? – preguntó Sano, ya se le hacía agua la boca con lo que iba a comer ese día.

-Pues sí. Nomás que va a ser a la canasta, pero les vamos a dar prioridad. Bueno, ¿con qué van a cooperar? – preguntó el chico, posicionando el lápiz sobre la libreta.

-¿Cómo que con qué, Soujiro? Animando la fiesta, no le voy a hacer un pastel. – dijo el luchador - Bueno, con este cuerpazo de luchador que tengo, puede que hasta me ofrezca de chambelán. – miró a Tae.

-Chizuru-chan, tú sabes que yo te voy a hacer tu vestido. – le dijo cariñosamente Tae a la chica, ignorando lo dicho por Sano - Muy bonito, con encajes para que seas la más bella de toda la vecindad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru acompañó a una desanimada Tomoe a inscribirse a la carrera de Medicina en la Universidad Kasshin. Le había insistido a su amiga en que luchara por la carrera que quería seguir, pero Tomoe realmente no quería defraudar a su padre. Así que resolvió acompañarla en la inscripción para después hacer algo que distraiga a su amiga, y de paso explorar la universidad en donde iría en caso de convencer a sus padres. Ojalá el profesor Himura pueda hacerle el favor que ella le pidió…

-¿Sabes? Todo lo que pasó con Shogo me sirvió mucho. – dijo Kaoru, viendo el lado positivo de las situaciones poco felices que la golpearon - Me hizo tomar decisiones. Y ahora, además, soy libre para andar con quien quiera.

-¿Con que pensando de nuevo en el amor? – preguntó Tomoe, risueña - La verdad es que yo también…no puedo dejar de pensar en el chico que me gusta. – Kaoru miró a su amiga muy feliz, de repente Tomoe la tomó del brazo - ¡No! ¡Mira, allá está! ¡Es ese! Ahí está mi futuro novio. – Kaoru casi se cae de espaldas con lo que vio. Era Akira. Seguramente llevando los papeles de Misanagi. Su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones; por un lado empezó a sentir celos y por el otro quería ver a Tomoe feliz - La otra vez nos presentamos y se llama Akira. ¡Voy a hacer lo que me dijiste! Voy a empezar a tratarlo más. – dijo una determinada Tomoe, y lo llamó - ¡Akira, hola!

-¡Hola Tomoe! – saludó el taxista emocionado, luego miró a la persona que estaba a su lado y no lo pudo creer - ¿Kaoru?

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – se extrañó Tomoe.

-Sí, ¿ustedes son amigas? – preguntó Akira. Y entonces Kaoru reaccionó. Lo sentía por Tomoe y por Akira, pero lo iba a hacer era necesario hacerlo.

-¡Ajá! Ella es Tomoe Katsura, mi mejor amiga, y futura estudiante de esta universidad. Él es Akira Kiyosato. Y por cierto, me dijiste que él iba a estudiar aquí. ¡No! No es así. – dijo burlona.

-No estudias aquí…

-No, solamente vine a inscribir a alguien. – explicó Akira.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? – siguió burlándose Kaoru - Akira…es chofer. Ahora trabaja en un taxi, pero antes manejaba camiones, buses…

* * *

Dada la situación, que se tornaba insostenible y en peligro de ser descubierta por su familia, Megumi empezó a buscar trabajo. Mintió a su familia durante mucho tiempo haciéndoles creer que el dinero que llevaba a la casa era fruto de su trabajo en el Hospital Oguni, cuando en realidad, ese dinero se lo daba su amante, Kanryu Takeda, quien le pidió que todo su tiempo fuera para él, orillándola a dejar su empleo. Le comunicó su decisión a Takeda, y a éste no le gustó nada.

-¿Cómo que estás buscando trabajo? – inquirió - ¡Ya lo habíamos hablado, Megumi! Te saqué de trabajar porque no teníamos tiempo de vernos. Entre tus hermanos enfermos y un empleo, jamás nos vamos a ver.

-Es importante. ¿Qué tal si un día mis papás deciden ir al hospital donde tú y yo nos conocimos y se enteran que hace mucho que no voy por ahí? – Megumi no quería ni pensar lo que sucedería.

-Eso no va a pasar, ¿por qué tienes que pensar lo peor? – se cansó Kanryu.

-Es que Yahiko sigue mal…y mi mamá me pidió que hable con alguno de los médicos con los que supuestamente trabajo. – se angustió la chica.

-Claro, y no puedes pedirle el favor a nadie porque no tienes amigos médicos, ni trabajas en ningún hospital.

-Tú sabes que cuando nos conocimos, apenas estaba haciendo mis prácticas…

-Mi amor…no te preocupes. Eso se soluciona fácilmente. – buscó en su billetera - Toma. – le ofreció una cantidad jugosa de dinero - Buscas un muy buen médico particular, le explicas tu situación, sin entrar en detalles y le pides que sea discreto y que atienda a tu hermano. – Dicho esto, marcó en su celular y empezó a hablar con alguien, pidiendo datos y anotándolos. Cuando colgó, le dio la nota - Estos son los datos de uno de los mejores pediatras de Tokio.

-Seguro cobra muy caro. – dijo Megumi no muy segura, tomando el papel.

-Qué te importa. Tú háblale y que atienda a tu hermano.

* * *

-Akira sabe bastante de coches. Trabajó un tiempo de asistente de mecánico de mi papá, ¿verdad, Akira? – Kaoru seguía buscando que Tomoe despreciara a Akira, no le gustaba lo que hacía pero era la única forma.

-Y a mucha honra. – el otro no se iba a dejar amilanar - Siempre me han encantado los coches y como no había posibilidad de que en mi casa llegáramos a tener uno pues mi papá me llevó con el padre de Kaoru para que aprendiera cómo funcionan.

-Te morirías si vieras los que tiene Tomoe, todos importados. – continuó Kaoru - Tal vez algún día pueda mostrártelos, o no sé, puedes hablar con su chofer.

-Si de verdad te gustan los autos importados, con gusto puedes ir a mi casa cuando quieras. – le ofreció Tomoe. Ella ni se daba cuenta de la pequeña guerra entre las dos personas que estaban con ella.

-Gracias. – sonrió Akira.

-Aunque te advierto que yo no sé nada de coches. – dijo Tomoe dulcemente - Si voy manejando y se descompone, me pondría a llorar.

-Bueno, esperemos que nunca te pase eso. Pero si te llega a suceder, me llamas. – Akira aprovechó y le dio su tarjeta - Como dice Kaoru, yo sé algo de mecánica y con muchísimo gusto te ayudaría.

-Qué casualidad que seas amigo de Kaoru…

-¡Y ahora tuyo! – dijo el taxista entusiasmado - Claro, si no me desprecias por ser chofer de taxi.

-Claro que no, para nada.

-Bueno, pues con este dinero ganado honradamente como taxista, les invito un helado. – se dirigió a Tomoe, ignorando a Kaoru - ¿Qué dices, Tomoe?

-Bueno, ya te puedes imaginar las salidas con Akira. – ella se dio cuenta y no se iba a quedar atrás - A las albóndigas de la esquina, helados en el parque…

-Hay que ajustarse al presupuesto que uno tiene. – le dijo Akira a Tomoe - Pero te aseguro que las albóndigas que compro, no tienen nada que envidiarle a lo mejor de Tokio. Te voy a invitar un día. – le sonrió.

Y así los tres se fueron al parque. Akira se desvivía por atender a Tomoe y sólo le hablaba a ella. Kaoru apenas podía controlar los celos.

-Me acuerdo cuando era niña y mi mamá me llevaba al parque. – dijo Tomoe con nostalgia. Kaoru aprovechó eso.

-¿Tu mamá? ¡Nunca hablas de ella! – le lanzó - ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando ella te dejó?

-Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso. – le contestó tristemente, luego se dirigió a Akira - Y además de trabajar, ¿también estudias?

-No, sólo trabajo.

-Comenzó una carrera, pero la dejó a medias. Como todo. – añadió Kaoru, mirando a otro lado.

Akira la miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero le dio la razón.

-Así es, tuve que trabajar. – explicó - A veces en la vida uno tiene que tomar decisiones que no son fáciles pero hay cosas que no se pueden dejar de hacer. ¿Tú quieres estudiar Derecho igual que Kaoru?

-No, yo voy a inscribirme en Medicina.

-¿De verdad? – el rostro de Akira se iluminó - ¡Te felicito, es una carrera maravillosa! El hecho de conocer el cuerpo humano, cómo funciona. Además, ayudar a salvar vidas es fascinante. – Tomoe quedó fascinada ante la pasión con que Akira hablaba. Éste miró su reloj - Bueno, tengo que volver al taxi para sacar la cuenta del día. Nos vemos pronto. - se despidió.

Las dos caminaron un poco más. Había dos cuestiones que rondaban la cabeza de Tomoe: una era que, gracias a las palabras de Akira, había empezado en nacer dentro de ella un amor hacia la Medicina que hizo que entendiera a su padre en muchos aspectos; ahora estaba decidida a seguir la carrera. La otra, que aunque al principio no se notaba, era evidente el ambiente tenso entre Kaoru y Akira, e iba a averiguar por qué.

-¿Kaoru qué pasa? – preguntó.

-¿De qué? – le contestó la otra, indiferente.

-No sé, me pareció que entre ustedes había…no sé, como mala onda. Me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿qué pasa entre Akira y tú?

-Amiga, no sé si decírtelo…es que…Akira me quiere. – le dijo sin filtro. Tomoe pasó de la ilusión a la desesperanza en un instante - Él está enamorado de mí. Perdóname…no te debí haberlo dicho, sé que estás ilusionada con Akira. – se preocupó.

-Hiciste bien. – aseguró Tomoe, sin dejar que su amiga notara su angustia - Es lo mejor, somos amigas y yo creo que entre nosotras debemos hablarnos siempre con la verdad…y ser leales.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo! – apoyó Kaoru.

-Por eso dime Kaoru, ¿a ti te interesa Akira? – Tenía que sacarse la duda, su última esperanza era ganarse el afecto de Akira poco a poco, pero si Kaoru le correspondía, iba a ser mejor hacerse a un lado.

-Es guapo y simpático. – respondió Kaoru tranquilamente - Aunque…es algo desobligado y deja todo a medias. Empezó una carrera, la dejó. Va de trabajo en trabajo, mecánico, camiones, taxis…yo creo que alguien así no nos puede ofrecer nada, ni a ti ni a mí.

* * *

Soujiro había quedado bastante preocupado con lo de Chizuru. Ese día tenían libre en el taller y aunque no habían decidido todavía cuándo ir a hacerse los exámenes, fue a acompañarla al polideportivo para verla entrenar. Se impresionó mucho con los ejercicios de la chica, y su admiración hacia ella creció aún más. Admiración y algo más…

-Es un honor que me hayas invitado a tu entrenamiento. Sobre todo para poder ver tus maromas y todo eso. – dijo el chico emocionado cuando volvían de la práctica - Eres una campeona.

En eso Chizuru se da la vuelta y lo enfrenta. Hacía mucho que le gustaba Soujiro y ese momento era perfecto para decirle lo que sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde niños.

-Te quiero, Sou-kun…

Soujiro abrió sus ojos pardos sorprendido. ¡Su Chizuru-chan se le declaró! Sentía cómo la temperatura subía en su cara y las manos le sudaban, no sabía qué hacer, aunque muchas veces había ensayado ese momento, pero a la inversa. Así que se sintió descolocado.

-Y yo a ti, Chizuru-chan… - alcanzó a decir.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Ya somos novios? – Chizuru saltaba contenta.

-Pues sí, sí somos novios. – dijo él como bobo. En ese momento Chizuru casi se desvanece y su cara se horrorizó - ¡Chizuru-chan! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?

Chizuru se estaba reponiendo de a poco.

-Sí…estoy bien…feliz…pero tengo que descansar…siempre es así cuando termino de hacer ejercicio.

-Me preocupa mucho que te andes desmayando. – dijo Soujiro preocupado - Mira, si quieres no les decimos nada a tus papás, pero yo mañana mismo te llevo a que te hagas esos análisis.

-No, me voy a poner más nerviosa. ¡Y la competencia está a la vuelta de la esquina!

-Bueno. Y…¿se lo vamos a decir a tus papás? – preguntó el chico con cautela.

-¿Lo de mis desmayos?

-No, que somos novios.

-Sí, pero luego de un tiempo. Primero hay que ver qué onda. – pidió Chizuru.

-¿Cómo que qué onda? ¿Tienes dudas Chizuru-chan? – preguntó un Soujiro desesperado.

-No, cómo crees, Sou-kun. Pero la verdad no quiero que mi mamá esté diciendo todo el tiempo que me porte bien, que adónde fui. Que no me deje ir contigo a todas partes, como lo hacemos siempre.

-¡Y no quiero ni imaginarme a tu papá! – se espantó él - No sólo va a ser mi jefe en el taller…sino también mi suegro.

Y justo ahí apareció el suegro.

-¿De dónde vienen? – ahora era Soujiro el que casi se desvanece - ¿Y desde cuándo tú le haces de mozo a mi hija?

-Venimos del entrenamiento de Chizuru-chan…lo que pasa es que su mochila está muy pesada y con lo de sus mareos… - se le escapó.

-¿Cuáles mareos? – se alarmó Koshijiro - Algo me dijo tu mamá de que te tienen que hacer unos estudios. ¡No me gusta eso de que te andes mareando! Así que te vas a hacer esos exámenes mañana mismo. – ordenó. Chizuru miró con rencor a Soujiro. El noviazgo había empezado mal.

* * *

Kaoru estaba sola en su casa leyendo un libro cuando Akira, aprovechando que Sakura salía a trabajar, la saludó en la puerta y entró. Miró a Kaoru con enfado.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, Akira? – preguntó Kaoru. Se había puesto feliz al verlo entrar, pero esa felicidad se desvaneció cuando vio su cara.

-¡Quiero saber por qué insistías tanto en rebajarme ante los ojos de tu amiga Tomoe! – le reclamó sin rodeos - Si querías que se diera cuenta de que soy pobre ¡yo mismo se lo hubiera dicho! Porque a diferencia de ti, a mí no me avergüenza.

-Yo no me avergüenzo de ser pobre, lo que no soporto es seguir siéndolo. – retrucó Kaoru.

-No vine a hablar de ti, sino de Tomoe.

-¿Te interesa? – le preguntó ella, celosa.

-Y si así fuera, ¿qué? – la desafió el otro - Por eso querías hacerme quedar ante ella como un pobre diablo que no estudia ni vale la pena. ¡Claro, cómo no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Lo que tenías era un ataque de celos!

-Lo hice porque no quiero que te enamores de una niña rica. – explicó Kaoru, con altanería.

-No quieres que me enamore de otra. – concluyó el chico.

-Dije que no quiero que te enamores de una niña RICA. – repitió Kaoru, molesta - Yo conozco a su papá, y sé que jamás aceptaría que Tomoe fuera novia de alguien sin dinero. Yo no quiero que sufras, Akira. – le dijo con más calma - Sus amistades son como ese muchacho del que me rescataste, el que me humilló porque soy pobre. ¿Acaso aguantarías las burlas constantes de sus amigos y de su familia? ¿Qué siempre te miren con cara de fuchi?

-Ni siquiera pensaba salir con tu amiga. – repuso él.

-De todos modos ése es tu asunto. Ahora si me disculpas, estoy estudiando. El profesor Himura no quiere que tenga ninguna distracción.

-Te quiere apartar de los demás, Kaoru. – Ese Himura podía engañar a cuantos quisiera, pero a Akira Kiyosato no.

-Quiere que todo mi tiempo sea para él y para la escuela, claro. – dijo Kaoru, aplicando el doble sentido a sus palabras - Y me quiere lo más cerca que se pueda.

-Me dijo tu mamá que aún no te han dado permiso de aceptar lo que ese hombre te ofrece.

-¿Y tú por qué te metes? – De nuevo con eso, ya no los soportaba ni a él ni a su madre.

-Porque así como tú no quieres que me lastimen Tomoe y sus amigos, yo no quiero que ese imbécil te haga daño. Así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer. – advirtió Akira antes de irse dando un portazo.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, mi Tae-chan! Ya sabe que aquí está su Zanza para cumplirle lo que usted quiere. ¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar? – recibió Sanosuke a Tae cuando ésta llegaba de hacer unas compras, arrebatándole las bolsas en un intento de mostrar caballerosidad.

-Ya me está ayudando, gracias. – dijo la otra haciéndose la interesante.

-Oiga, que linda se ve hoy…bueno, todos los días se ve así, ¡preciosa!

-Bueno, muchas gracias, Sanosuke.

-Si quiere le llevo las bolsas de mandados a la cocina, y me invita un refresquito. – se autoinvitó el luchador.

-¡Qué refresquito ni que nada! – se escandalizó Tae - ¿Qué van a pensar los vecinos si entra usted solo en mi casa?

-¡Pero si estamos a plena luz del día!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? También de día se pueden hacer cosas malas e indecentes. ¡Y yo soy una mujer respetable! – dijo ella orgullosamente.

-Bueno, si no vamos a su casa, vamos a la mía… - resolvió Sano mientras intentaba abrazarla.

-¡Ay, gáneme, gáneme! ¡Si me toca, me pierde! – le pegó la mano - ¡No ande de manolarga! – en ese momento entró en la vecindad un hombre pelirrojo muy bien vestido - ¿Quién será? Qué traje tan elegante…

-Debe de andar perdido…pero mejor que tenga cuidado, porque en este barrio hay gente brava. Y si lo ven así de elegante, nomás va a despertar ambiciones. – dijo Sanosuke divertido, ya le daba risa imaginarse al pelirrojo en calzones.

En ese momento pasaba Akira y se acercó a ayudar a aquel hombre, que no tenía miedo ni se inmutaba por nada, ni por el barrio ni por las miradas que recibía.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? Se ve medio perdido. – le preguntó.

-Gracias, la verdad sí me siento algo perdido. – dijo el pelirrojo amablemente - Estoy buscando a alguien que vive por aquí.

-Pues dígame a quién busca. Yo conozco a todos los de la vecindad.

-Busco a Kaoru Kamiya. – una sospecha se reflejó en los ojos de Akira.

-¿Y quién la busca? – preguntó, aunque ya suponía de quién se trataba.

-Soy el profesor Kenshin Himura.

-Conque usted es el profesor ése. – dijo el otro con desprecio.

-Perdone, pero no entiendo su comentario. ¿Sucede algo? – se extrañó Kenshin.

-No puedo creer que tenga usted el descaro de venir aquí a buscar a Kaoru. Y le advierto que sus padres no van a aceptar lo que usted pretende. ¿Cree que no nos hemos dado cuenta de sus intenciones? – empezó a atacar Akira.

-¿Y cuáles son, según usted, mis intenciones? – le preguntó Kenshin tranquilamente.

-¡Las peores! La quiere deslumbrar. Ahora está ofreciéndole lo que ella quiere, pero ¿va a seguir apoyándola si no cede lo que usted le pida?

-Kaoru ya aceptó lo que le pedí a cambio. – contraatacó Kenshin.

A Akira casi le da algo.

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Ya entiendo. – se dio cuenta Kenshin - Usted es el que ayer fue a mi casa a armar un escándalo. A decir que quiero abusar de Kaoru. ¡Pero ni siquiera me conoce ni sabe mis intenciones! Me está prejuzgando. – lo acusó.

-¡Lo que se ve no se juzga!

-Y a todo esto, ¿usted quién es? – preguntó Kenshin. Empezó a sentir que los celos lo atenazaban - ¿Qué derechos tiene sobre Kaoru para hacerme todos estos reproches?

-Yo soy Akira Kiyosato. – contestó éste desafiante - Y le advierto que si usted le hace daño a Kaoru, se las va a ver conmigo.

-Mira, entiendo tus amenazas. Y sinceramente no me preocupa. – el abogado no tenía ningún problema en acabar en una pelea con ese taxista - Además, no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿qué derechos tienes sobre Kaoru? ¿Qué eres de ella? – le volvió a preguntar en un tono brusco y frío.

-Soy su vecino. – terminó por admitir Akira.

-¿Nada más? – Kenshin sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Nada más? Pues sí. Y le aseguro que es suficiente para defender a Kaoru si es necesario.

-¿Lo ves? Nada más eres vecino de Kaoru, y sin embargo tienes con ella las mejores intenciones. Protegerla, defenderla. ¿Por qué yo, que soy su maestro, que la conozco bien y que admiro su talento, no podría tener también las mismas intenciones? – Estaba sacando a relucir sus dotes de abogado. Si ni las grandes personalidades podían con él, menos va a poder un muerto de hambre como ése.

-Porque nadie, ¡nadie! da algo a cambio de nada.

Y a Kenshin le pareció una respuesta razonable, a pesar de todo. En eso llega Soujiro y ante la pregunta de Kenshin, le indica la casa de la familia Kamiya. Después de agradecerle, mira por sobre su hombro a Akira y le dice con desprecio:

-Ya te dije que llegué a un acuerdo con Kaoru. Pero de eso voy a hablar con sus padres, que son con quienes me corresponde hacerlo, y no contigo. Con permiso. – se despidió, dejando a Akira enfurecido con él y con Soujiro, que no entendía porque todo el mundo se la agarraba con él ese día.

* * *

En la habitación de Kaoru, su padre le estaba reprochando por haber ido a la Universidad Kasshin.

-¿Por qué fuiste hoy a esa escuela? Tu mamá y yo te dijimos que no.

-Me dijiste que lo ibas a pensar papá. – le recordó Kaoru inocentemente - Y sólo fui a acompañar a Tomoe. ¡Ay, no sabes lo maravillosa que está esa universidad! ¡Una biblioteca impresionante, una hemeroteca! En fin…es lo máximo, papá.

-Pues podrá estar todo lo bonita que quieras, pero tu mamá sigue sin estar de acuerdo.

-¿Y tú? – le preguntó ella - ¿Tú qué piensas, papá? Porque esta oportunidad que tengo no se va a volver a presentar.

-Kaoru-chan, tú sabes que eres la luz de mis ojos, pero no sabemos qué clase de hombre es ese profesor. – explicó Koshijiro - Tu madre no quiere que vayas allá, sino que te acostumbres a vivir con lo que te podemos dar.

-¡Si yo puedo conseguir algo más con mi esfuerzo, no me lo niegues, papá!

-Sakura no quiere, y ella y yo nunca nos hemos peleado. Por eso no quiero más problemas por ese asunto. – Fue su última palabra, y Kaoru frustrada, no pudo discutir más. Instantes después, la chica escucha golpes en la puerta. Al abrir se encuentra cara a cara con Kenshin Himura.

-Hola, Kaoru. – la saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Profesor…pase y siéntese. – le invitó - Espero que no se sienta muy incómodo en esta casa. Después de ver cómo vive usted, el contraste debe parecerle tremendo. – dijo con vergüenza.

-No vine a ver tu casa sino a tus padres. Pero antes quiero hablarte de…¿Akira? – Kaoru se horrorizó y Kenshin volvió a sentirse celoso - Así se llama el muchacho que piensa que voy a abusar de ti.

-¡Ay, perdónelo por favor por el escándalo que hizo en su casa! A mí me dio mucha pena…

-Te advertí que no quiero distracciones, y ese muchacho parece muy interesado en ti. – Sus ojos se volvieron dorados de los celos que traía encima. Ahora más que nunca eso de dedicarse al estudio le parecía la mejor excusa para alejarla de todo el mundo, hasta de su familia si fuera necesario. Al instante se reprochó a sí mismo por ser tan posesivo.

-¡Pues él a mí no me importa para nada! ¡Se lo aseguro! ¡Y me enojé muchísimo por lo que hizo! ¡Es sólo un vecino! – se desesperó Kaoru.

-Pero algún motivo debe tener para reclamar sobre ti como lo hace. No sólo lo hizo ayer, ahora me volvió a decir algo. – continuó Kenshin con la mirada helada.

-Ay, profesor…en realidad…Akira sí tiene un motivo para haberse portado así. El motivo…es mi mamá. Ella lo mandó ayer, como ya se lo he dicho, es muy aprehensiva, desconfiada. – le explicó. Ni loca le iba a decir el motivo real - Y seguró contagió a Akira de su…miedo. Por eso es que yo le pedí a usted que viniera a hablar con mis padres. Para que los convenza. – Lo hizo sentarse e inmediatamente fue a la habitación a buscar a su madre.

-Hija, ¿ya habló tu papá contigo? – preguntó Sakura al verla entrar.

-Sí…

-Pues qué bueno que ya sabes lo que decidimos, porque ya no… - empezó la madre.

-Mamá, aquí está el profesor Himura. – le anunció Kaoru en voz baja.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Y a qué vino ese señor?

-A convencerlos… - empezó a decir Kaoru.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Y ya no insistas, Kaoru-chan! ¡Ahora mismo lo voy a correr! – dijo su madre en voz alta y con furia. Su hija se puso ante ella, bloqueándole la puerta.

-¡No lo harás si quieres que te siga considerando mi madre! – siseó Kaoru, avergonzada y con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

-Kaoru-chan…¿Qué te está pasando? – la tomó por los hombros y la apartó - ¿Es tanto tu deseo de salir de pobre que hasta a tu madre ofendes así? – le preguntó asustada.

Justo en ese momento entra Koshijiro a avisar la llegada de la visita, que Chizuru estaba atendiendo.

-Koishii, Chizuru-chan dice que…¿qué pasa?

-Pasa que mi mamá no quiere ver al profesor. ¡Dice que la estoy ofendiendo! – la acusó Kaoru - Pero es que no entiende, yo sólo quiero que escuche al profesor…por favor, papá…no me nieguen eso.

-Vamos, Sakura. Ese señor ya está aquí, no hay que hacerlo esperar. – pidió Koshijiro. No perdían nada escuchándolo dar sus razones.

Kenshin estaba agradeciendo el té que le ofrecía Chizuru cuando los otros tres llegaron a la sala. Kaoru rezó para que él no hubiera escuchado la discusión que tuvieron.

-Profesor, veo que ya conoció a mi hermana Chizuru y a mi padre, Koshijiro Kamiya. Ella es mi mami, Sakura Kamiya. – presentó la chica.

-Mucho gusto, señora. Soy el licenciado Kenshin Himura. – se presentó él - Estoy aquí para hablarles de mis intenciones con Kaoru. Ya he ayudado a varios alumnos, Kaoru no ha sido la primera y ustedes pueden corroborar eso cuando gusten. – Obviamente de antemano se había encargado de distorsionar un poco las cosas, por las dudas.

-¿Ves, mami? No soy solamente yo. – dijo Kaoru feliz.

-Bueno, debo confesarles que el caso de Kaoru sí es diferente para mí, porque ella es una alumna excepcional. – dijo Kenshin con sinceridad. Ahora se sentía mejor, pues eso era verdad - No sólo quiero ayudarla por sus buenas calificaciones, también por esa intuición que ha demostrado cuando he puesto a los alumnos a resolver casos hipotéticos.

-Mire, licenciado. Pues nosotros no entendemos mucho de eso. Pero no nos parece bien que un señor que no conocemos le pague sus estudios a nuestra hija. – dijo Koshijiro con humildad.

-Bueno, ahora me están conociendo y pueden pedir referencias mías. – resolvió Kenshin - Porque en verdad le digo señores, el talento de Kaoru es grande. Y sería una pena que no tuviera acceso a la mejor educación porque ustedes no le den permiso.

-La verdad, es un orgullo que alguien como usted hable tan bonito de mi hija. Ella es muy inteligente y a mí me apena no tener para darle todo lo que ella necesita. – agregó el padre con pena. Kaoru lo miró con infinito amor.

-Pero también puede estudiar en una universidad de esas del gobierno. – intervino Sakura, mirando con desconfianza a Kenshin. Kaoru la miró seriamente.

-Señora, entiendo lo que le preocupa, por eso estoy aquí. – explicó Kenshin - Para que sepa que a Kaoru la veo como una alumna más, no tengo ninguna otra intención con ella. – Por el momento.

-¿De verdad, licenciado?

-Así es. Y si estoy aquí es porque Kaoru me lo pidió. Para ella es importante que ustedes estén tranquilos, y también quiere pagar sus estudios trabajando.

-¡Sí, con usted! – dijo Sakura con tono acusador.

-Porque el profesor Himura es toda una institución en la materia de Derecho, mamá. – le explicó Kaoru, ya no sabía cómo hacerla callar - No sabes cuántos abogados ya recibidos quisieran trabajar para él. Y para mí es una suerte que me permita trabajar a su lado.

-¡Kaoru-chan, si trabajas no vas a rendir en la escuela! – insistió su madre.

-¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Y me voy a esforzar el doble! Voy a estudiar y cumplir con lo que ustedes me han enseñado. No puedo aceptar nada gratis. – les prometió Kaoru.

-¿Lo ven? Esa decisión que tiene Kaoru es increíble, y si me permiten creo que lo justo es darle a cada quien lo que corresponde. – la apoyó Kenshin - Su hija tiene talento y quiere esforzarse, y le corresponde tener oportunidades.

-¿Ya ves, papá? El profesor es una excelente persona. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me das permiso?

-Está bien, hija. Puedes aceptar la ayuda del profesor. – Koshijiro miró a su mujer, que no estaba convencida - Alégrate, Sakura, nuestra Kaoru-chan va a estar bien. – a continuación se encaminó al Kamidana familiar - Kami-sama, gracias porque nuestra hija va a poder cumplir su sueño. Te pido por ella, haz que estudie mucho y que no nos haga quedar mal aquí con el licenciado.

-Verás que no, papá. Yo le prometo que le voy a cumplir, y le voy a pagar trabajando y estudiando, profesor. – le dijo una emocionada Kaoru a Kenshin. El pelirrojo sintió un sacudón en su interior.

-Yo te ruego, Kami-sama, que ilumines a nuestra hija y le hagas saber siempre cuál es su lugar. –ahora era Sakura la que pedía por su hija.

-Yo lo sé mamá. – le dijo Kaoru mientras los abrazaba a ambos y a Chizuru - Yo sé muy bien cuál es mi lugar…el mejor.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Kaoru salió a despedir a Kenshin en la entrada de la vecindad. Muy cerca de allí estaba Akira lavando su taxi, sin perderse nada de la conversación.

-Gracias por todo, profesor. – agradeció Kaoru.

-Tenías razón, tu madre no es fácil de convencer. – Kenshin realmente se sentía agotado. Tendría que trabajar muy duro para ganarse a esa señora. Luego se despidió dirigiéndole a Akira una mirada venenosa, que el otro le devolvió.

-Por lo que oí tu mamá se mantuvo firme y no vas a estudiar en esa universidad paga, ¿verdad? – quiso saber el taxista.

-Te equivocas, papá me dio permiso y mañana mismo voy a inscribirme. – replicó una feliz Kaoru, dejando al chico muy enojado.

* * *

El doctor Aoshi Shinomori era considerado el mejor médico pediatra de Tokio. Provenía de una familia tradicional y rica proveniente de Kioto, y era un apasionado por su profesión, así como muy meticuloso y pulcro. Era alto, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, que reflejaban indiferencia y frialdad cuando en realidad era una persona sensible y preocupada por los demás, aunque algo tímido y reticente a las relaciones sociales. Aunque era asediado por mujeres de todo tipo, él siempre las ignoraba. Su objetivo era encontrar el amor de verdad, él quería sentir el sacudón astral al ver a la persona indicada. Aunque esa idea le pareciera ridícula hasta a él mismo.

Sacudón que pareciera que sintió cuando vio a Megumi Takani entrar por la puerta del consultorio. No le hizo caso a lo que sintió y rápidamente se escabulló detrás de su máscara de doctor frío y parco.

-Adelante, pase. – miró sus hojas - Aquí dice que el paciente es su hermano. ¿En dónde está?

Y Megumi se quebró.

-No vino…lo que pasa doctor es que yo necesito que vaya a ver a mi hermanito a la casa. – explicó entre sollozos.

-Tranquilícese, ¿qué tiene su hermano? – preguntó un preocupado Aoshi.

-No sé, pero no le baja la fiebre ni siquiera con las medicinas. Mis padres creen que yo trabajo en un hospital y que un amigo médico nos va a hacer el favor de ir a verlo a la casa. – explicó Megumi avergonzada - Soy enfermera…pero sólo hice mis prácticas. Lo que pasa es que…mi novio me sacó de trabajar…pero mis papás no saben que ando con él.

La primera vez que realmente le gustaba una mujer y ésta ya tenía novio. Ya era perdedor sin haber podido luchar antes.

-Entiendo…

-Yo sólo le pido que…que diga que trabajamos en el mismo hospital… - rogó Megumi.

-Megumi-san, voy a ir a revisar a tu hermano porque eso es lo más importante, que él esté bien. Pero entiende que no puedo mentir…

-¿Y entonces qué va a pasar si mis padres le preguntan algo? – se horrorizó ella.

-Pues trataré de no entrar en detalles personales tuyos y solamente voy a atender a tu hermano. – acordó el pediatra.

-Por favor…se lo ruego…no me delate…

-No lo haré, te lo prometo. – la tranquilizó.

Más tarde aquel mismo día, fue a la vecindad a revisar a Yahiko, y no le gustó nada el estado del niño. Pero no dijo nada y pidió que le hicieran una serie de estudios para verificar lo que él sospechaba. Cuando salió acompañado de Megumi, la enfermera no hacía más que agradecerle y disculparse.

-Muchas gracias, doctor, por venir. Y disculpe a mi mamá por insistir tanto en que se quedara.

-No te preocupes, entiendo. Lo que sí es indispensable es que le hagan a tu hermano todos los estudios que le pedí. – dijo muy serio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? – se preocupó Megumi.

-Muchas veces hay enfermedades que dan síntomas que se confunden con otra cosa. – explicó el médico, sin decir lo que realmente pensaba - Lo de tu hermano no es una infección intestinal porque ya se hubiera curado. Por eso pido más estudios, para descubrir qué es lo que le pasa.

* * *

La noticia de que Kaoru entraría en una universidad paga con la ayuda de un caballero de reluciente armadura y dinero se esparció por toda la vecindad a los diez minutos de haberse ido Himura. Por lo que se decidió hacer una fiesta celebrando dicho acontecimiento. En medio de la repartija de comida y bebida, Soujiro trataba de acercarse a una furiosa Chizuru.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya ni siquiera quieres verme? – la otra se dio vuelta sin contestarle - También me vas a hacer la ley del hielo, pues a ver si puedes pasar sin hablarme. – le bloqueó el paso.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! – le reprochó Chizuru - ¿Ves lo que provocaste? ¡Ahora por tu culpa no sé si voy a competir! Yo le quería dar la medalla a mi papá…y era la primera vez que iba a verme. – dijo al borde del llanto - ¡Y tú, con tus tonterías lo echaste todo a perder!

-¡Pues por mí mejor que te vea un doctor, porque si a ti no te interesa tu salud a mí sí! – replicó Soujiro.

En otro punto de la fiesta, alejados, Kaoru y Akira estaban enfrascados en una discusión.

-¡Por supuesto que sigo dudando de las buenas intenciones de ese profesor! – exclamó un enojado Akira.

-Admítelo, estás celoso. – le desafió Kaoru.

-Admite tú primero que sentiste celos de tu amiga Tomoe. – la desafió él también.

-Pues sí, un poco.

-A ver sigue…sigue diciéndome. – pidió irónico, Kaoru lo miró sin entender - A ver con qué me vas a salir ahora. Porque siempre que haces un comentario para entusiasmarme, Kaoru, viene seguido de un cubetazo de agua para que entienda que no me soportas.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – se ofendió ella - Tú y yo seguiríamos siendo novios si no hubieras dejado la carrera.

-Digamos que no supiste entender mis circunstancias. – atajó Akira.

Después de eso vino un silencio incómodo, que Kaoru rompió porque no lo soportaba más. Necesitaba saber…

-Akira, dime la verdad…¿todavía sientes algo por mí?

-¿Debería? – le reprochó él, su herida seguía abierta - ¿Debería seguir queriéndote a pesar de que terminaste conmigo cuando peor me sentía?

-Después de que tu mamá murió, te pusiste en una actitud tan negativa. Renegaste de la Medicina, ¡ya no querías hacer nada!

-Sí, a mí me puso muy mal. ¡Pero tú en vez de apoyarme, comenzaste a salir con los niños ricos de tu nueva escuela, Kaoru! – siguió reprochando el taxista.

-Y ya viste cómo resultaron…odiosos. – repuso ella con amargura - Todos me han humillado por ser pobre. Por supuesto que de ninguno me enamoré. – el taxista percibió una dulzura en su voz cuando dijo esa última frase.

-¿Por qué, Kaoru? – preguntó Akira, acercándose más a ella, cerrando el espacio entre ambos.

Kaoru lo miró fijamente mientras él se acercaba. Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho del que se enamoró, del que seguía enamorada…

-Porque nunca te he olvidado, Akira. – respondió ella, terminando de cerrar ese espacio y besándolo apasionadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira no lo podía creer, ¡su Kaoru lo estaba besando! Aunque siempre soñó con que ese momento se repitiera después de tanto tiempo, sus esperanzas habían mermado con la actitud de la pelinegra. Y ahora, sorprendiéndolo, la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz, luego de la serie de desgracias por las que había pasado, y no la iba a desaprovechar. Rompió lentamente el beso y miró sus cristalinos ojos.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices? – preguntó al fin.

-Nunca he dejado de quererte…

-¿Crees que yo sí? Kaoru, eres mi primer pensamiento en la mañana y el último en la noche…no puedo creer que te pusieras celosa. – se rió con suavidad, tomando su pequeña cara entre las manos.

-¿Cómo no iba a ponerme celosa? – reclamó ella - ¡Hasta le diste tu tarjeta a Tomoe!

-Amor…nunca, pero nunca, sientas celos de nadie. Ni de Tomoe ni de ninguna otra, porque sólo tengo ojos para ti. – juró Akira.

Tae, que se alejó un poco del bullicio para tomar un poco de aire (y para evitar a un Sanosuke pesado), accidentalmente se topó con la adorable escena y no podía más de la felicidad. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a la fiesta para anunciar la buena nueva:

-¿Qué creen? ¡Kaoru y Akira ya son novios otra vez!

Todos quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, pero felices. Soujiro aprovechó la feliz reconciliación para que él y Chizuru siguieran su ejemplo:

-¿Ya ves? Hasta Kaoru y Akira que llevaban mucho tiempo peleados ya se reconciliaron. Ellos sí se quieren. – dijo serio, para que Chizuru se diera cuenta que con los sentimientos no se juega - ¡Sólo el amor de verdad lo podrá perdonar todo! – al ver que la chica no cambiaba su expresión de enojo, inmediatamente su cara seria se transformó en otra de súplica - ¡Ay, ya perdóname!

A la mañana siguiente, Akira fue a primera hora a esperar a Kaoru y desearle suerte en la inscripción en la Universidad Kasshin. Seguía sin gustarle la idea, pero estaba más tranquilo pensando que ahora sí ese profesor no tenía chances con ella.

-Mi amor, hoy empiezas una nueva etapa en tu vida en la que siempre voy a estar a tu lado apoyándote.

-Son muchos los motivos por los cuales decidí regresar contigo. – dijo ella abrazándolo - Pero el principal de ellos es que nunca he dejado de quererte…te amo.

-¿Te llevo a la universidad?

-¡Claro! – respondío Kaoru entre besos.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en la casa de Tomoe.

-¿Mandó llamar, señorita? – preguntó su chofer.

-Sí. Gracias pero creo que hoy no voy a necesitarlo. – le dijo mientras miraba la tarjeta de Akira - Voy a llevar yo sola el auto a la universidad; y no se preocupe, no voy a estar sola. Van a venir por mí.

Acto seguido marcó el número del taxista pero nadie atendió. Estuvo así un rato hasta que, apenada, le pidió a su chofer que la llevara a la universidad.

* * *

-En diferentes carreras, ¡pero juntas en la misma universidad! – gritaron Kaoru y Tomoe abrazadas luego de inscribirse. Estaban muy emocionadas, aunque no en la misma carrera, pasarían tiempo juntas. Tiempo que aprovecharían al máximo. Aunque Tomoe tenía una duda respecto a la inscripción de su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿pero no vas decirme de dónde sacaste el dinero de la inscripción? – preguntó - Acuérdate que ocultar cosas no te ha traído nada bueno, Kaoru.

-Está bien. Voy a decírtelo porque eres mi amiga y me vas a guardar el secreto.

-¿Y cuál es el secreto? – Tomoe se intrigó aún más.

-Es que…quien me está ayudando también va a ser mi maestro en la carrera. Y no quiero que se preste a chismes y malos entendidos. – la preparó Kaoru.

-¿Y quién es?

-El profesor Kenshin Himura.

-¡Amiga! ¡Muchas felicidades! – se alegró Tomoe - ¡Qué honor que un abogado tan reconocido como él te apoye!

-Yo voy a pagarle con trabajo; voy a ser como su asistente y bueno…también me pidió otra cosa, más bien me exigió… - pero fue interrumpida.

-¡Mira nada más a quién vinimos a encontrarnos!

Eran Shogo Amakusa y Misanagi Takeda.

-Qué extraño verte por aquí. ¡Tomoe te contrató de dama de compañía! – se burló la chica - Para que así puedas ir a todos los lugares donde no perteneces.

-No, no, no. En el rango de acompañantes la experta eres tú. – replicó Kaoru - Siempre y cuando Shogo te necesite.

-Lo dices por ardida. Lástima, porque ya no nos vas a ver.

-Te equivocas, vamos a ser compañeros. – le contradijo Kaoru - Vine a inscribirme a esta universidad. – agregó feliz, mostrándoles el papel de la inscripción.

-¿Pero cómo lo lograste? – se extrañó Misanagi, tenía que ser broma - ¡En esta universidad no dan becas! ¡Ya sé, le estás sacando dinero a tu amiguita Tomoe!

-¡Mira, con mi amiga no te vas a meter! – le advirtió Kaoru.

-Eso no es cierto, ni en tus sueños más locos conseguirías dinero para estudiar aquí. – Shogo habló por fin, él tampoco se explicaba lo que acababa de suceder.

-Yo que tú, mejor me callaba. – le dijo Kaoru, desafiante - Nadie creía antes que estudiaría en el mismo colegio donde estudiamos, y lo hice.

-Para nuestra desgracia… - suspiró Misanagi.

-Ahora ustedes dudan que voy a estar en esta universidad, voy a estarlo. ¡Tampoco creen que me voy a vengar de ustedes, y voy a hacerlo! – les amenazó Kaoru. Dicho eso se fue del brazo de Tomoe, dejando a los otros dos perplejos…e inseguros.

-¡Me dejaste en ascuas, amiga! – apuró Tomoe, ya en la cafetería - Dime qué más te exigió el profe Himura.

-Absoluta dedicación al trabajo y al estudio. Que me olvide de todas las distracciones…incluyendo a los novios. – le explicó Kaoru.

-Eh…hablando de novios…Kaoru, ¿es verdad que no te interesa Akira? – Tenía que asegurarse.

-Para nada, y ya te lo había dicho.

-Me alegro, porque…¡no dejo de pensar en él! ¡Me gusta mucho!

-Tú has tu lucha con él, total si no tienes suerte aquí me tienes para obrarte un milagro. – prometió Kaoru.

 _Pobre Tomoe_ , pensó Kaoru. La chica ni se imaginaba que su amor y Kaoru estaban enamorados, pero no le iba a decir nada, de ahora en más tenía que gestionar muy bien lo que hacía con su vida, más aún con Kenshin Himura revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Gracias, amiga. – dijo Tomoe de corazón - A ver, cuéntame, ¿conoces a la familia de Akira? ¿Tiene hermanos? ¿Hermanas? Quiero saberlo todo… - Justo en ese momento Kaoru localiza a Sayo cruzando el local e interrumpe a su amiga.

-Tomoe, perdóname. Es que acabo de ver a alguien que conozco, luego hablamos. – se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hacia Sayo. Cuando la alcanzó, la chica Himura no pareció contenta de verle.

-¡Quería disculparme por lo que pasó en tu casa con el muchacho ese, Akira! No sabes la vergüenza que me hizo pasar. ¡Pero te juro que no tengo trato con él! ¡Mi mamá lo mandó! – se excusó Kaoru.

-Por mí no te preocupes.- contestó la otra secamente.

-Es que quizás no lo comprendas. En el medio en donde yo vivo las cosas son así. Pero te aseguro que no va a repetirse. Empezamos mal la relación, pero quiero que seamos amigas.

-Si vas a estar yendo a mi casa lo mejor es que seamos amables. No me lo tomes a mal, pero tu trato es con Kenshin, no conmigo. Y yo no soy de muchas amigas. – dijo Sayo fríamente y se fue, dejando a Kaoru contrariada.

* * *

Chizuru no tuvo otra opción de ir con su madre a hacerse los dichosos exámenes. Estuvo toda la mañana taciturna rogando para que no saliera nada raro que la impidiera competir el sábado. Enorme fue su felicidad cuando les dijeron que los resultados estarían el lunes. Al llegar a la vecindad se fue corriendo adelantándose a su madre al taller a poner a su padre al tanto.

-¡Me entregan los estudios el lunes, papá! – chilló - ¡Después de la competencia! ¿Vas a ir a verme, verdad? ¡Ya me habías dicho que sí!

-Sí, hija. Yo se lo prometí, y ahora le cumplo. – prometió su padre con cariño.

-Pero acuérdate que me prometiste no hacer tonterías, que no vas a competir si no te sientes bien. – le recordó su madre, que en ese momento llegaba.

-¡Sí, mamá! ¡Pero estoy mejor que nunca!

-¡Pues allí estaremos tus papás y tu hermana para alentarte! – la abrazó Koshijiro.

Cuando se aseguró de que sus padres no la veían, se acercó a Soujiro. Éste, al verla, la ignoró.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no me vas a hablar? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado?

-¿Cómo que por qué? – preguntó ofendido - Nunca te doy el gusto con nada, Chizuru-chan. Ahí me tienes menso rogándote, y me dices que no te hable, y hoy al revés.

-Es que hoy soy capaz de perdonar todo, ¡porque sí voy a competir! – dijo Chizuru felizmente - ¿Vas a ir a verme?

-Si hasta pancartas te hice… - murmuró Soujiro bajando la cabeza.

-¿De veras hiciste eso?

-Sí, y todo para nada. – se acordó de que estaba ofendido - ¿Qué caso tiene ir a apoyarte si tú no me quieres? Ni un día duramos de novios…

-Perdóname, Sou-kun. – se disculpó Chizuru - Fui una tonta por enojarme contigo cuando sólo te preocupabas por mí.

Soujiro no podía enojarse con Chizuru, así que después de un rato haciéndose el difícil, celebraron la reconciliación con un besito a escondidas. No vaya a ser que Kamiya-san los sorprendiera.

* * *

-Y listo, con eso quedé oficialmente inscripta en la Universidad Kasshin. – anunció Kaoru a Akira. Ambos estaban en un bar cercano a la vecindad tomando un refresco, muy cariñosos.

-Pues brindo por eso, por la futura mejor abogada de este país. Pero, te invité a comer para darte un regalito. – le dijo Akira mientras le alcanzaba un sobre. Kaoru se fijó en su contenido y abrió los ojos, asombrada.

-¿Es verdad esto, Akira? ¡Mi amor, no lo puedo creer! ¡Te inscribiste de nuevo en Medicina!

-Y es por ti, Kaoru. ¡Ser médico es mi sueño! Pero lo había dejado a un lado porque estaba en un bajón…

-Qué bueno que me hiciste caso, yo sabía que te tenía que convencer. – festejó Kaoru.

-Voy a convertirme en médico porque ésa es mi pasión, pero también decidí volver a estudiar por ti. – le confesó él tomándole las manos - Para superarme igual que tú.

-Es tan importante que un hombre busque superarse siempre, mejorar su nivel de vida…

-Siempre he admirado tus ganas de mejorar, veo cómo te esfuerzas y me enorgullezco.- prosiguió Akira, más serio - Lo que no me gusta es ese desprecio que sientes siempre por los que te rodeamos…

-No es eso. – explicó Kaoru, fastidiada - Me cuesta trabajo entender por qué me toca estar aquí, entre tanta pobreza, tantos sacrificios, tantos problemas…

-Pero no hay nadie que no tenga problemas en la vida, lo superaremos.

-Juntos vamos a salir de la vecindad y vamos a tener todo lo que hemos deseado. – Kaoru ya se imaginaba una vida llena de éxito junto a Akira, el cuadro perfecto.

-Pero no quiero que salgamos de la vecindad para olvidar a los nuestros, sino para agradecerles su apoyo y ayudarlos. Tú sabes que mi papá se mata trabajando, y aun así aceptó tomar más horas para que yo pueda volver a estudiar.

-Y él seguro se puso feliz, ¡porque a los padres les fascina sacrificarse por los hijos! – dijo ella en un tono que no le gustó a su novio.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en casa de los Himura…

-Gracias por dedicarte con tanto esfuerzo a la presentación de mi libro. – le agradeció Kenshin a Sayo.

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto. – le contestó ella con cariño - Es más, se me hizo fácil gracias a que decidiste hacerlo aquí en casa.

-Y antes de que empiece el semestre en la universidad.

-Por cierto, ayer me encontré allí a Kaoru. Supongo que fue a inscribirse. – dijo ella con cierta molestia.

-Claro, le di el dinero para que lo hiciera.

-Trató de ser muy amable conmigo. – prosiguió su hermana - Pero cuando nos conocimos y pensó que era tu secretaria o algo así, no me trató igual. Sólo quiere congraciarse conmigo porque soy tu hermana.

-A mí me parece de lo más normal que quiera quedar bien contigo. – dijo Kenshin tranquilamente - Además no te vendría nada mal tener una amiga.

-Puede ser…pero Kaoru no es la persona que busco para amiga.

-Sigue sin caerte bien…

-Digamos que no me da buena espina. No sé, Kenshin, pero hay algo en ella que no termina de gustarme. Por eso espero que cumplas con pagarle la carrera, pero que se mantenga lejos de aquí. – le volvió a pedir.

-Ya te dije que es aquí donde la necesito.

-Pero te pedí…

-Lo siento, mi decisión está tomada y no la voy a cambiar. – zanjó su hermano bruscamente - Es más, pienso invitarla mañana a la presentación de mi libro.

En ese momento, les anunciaron la llegada de Kaoru y Kenshin la hizo pasar a su despacho. Sayo se excusó y se retiró inmediatamente a su habitación, no tenía ganas de verla. Había discutido con su hermano por su culpa.

-Buenos días, vengo a dejarle el recibo de la inscripción. – saludó tendiéndole dicho recibo.

-No era necesario, sé que jamás hubieras destinado el dinero a otra cosa.

-De todos modos, prefiero entregarle cuentas de todo. – dijo ella - Cuentas que pienso pagarle, hoy mi trabajo no vale mucho pero algún día valdrá tanto como el suyo y podré retribuirle.

-No me cabe duda de que algún día tendrás prestigio, dinero y poder. – los ojos azules de Kaoru se iluminaron - Lo importante es que cuando los tengas los uses para el bien.

-Si no le importa me gustaría empezar a leer algunos libros de los que tengo que estudiar para la carrera. – pidió Kaoru humildemente.

-De hecho te hice una lista con los títulos que necesitas para empezar. – Kenshin buscó en una carpeta y se la entregó - Están en el orden que te conviene leerlos, los encuentras allá arriba. – le señaló la parte superior de la inmensa biblioteca - Mañana es la presentación del libro que escribir sobre el derecho cautelar y griego, y la editorial organizó un cóctel aquí, en mi casa.

-¿Mañana? ¿A qué hora?

-A las cuatro de la tarde. ¿Vendrás, Kaoru? – Kaoru iba a abrir la boca para negarse, era la competencia de Chizuru, pero Kenshin prosiguió - Van a estar algunas personas importantes que te convendría conocer. Un par de ministros, el juez del distrito, algunos penalistas, en fin, ya irás conociendo el mundo tan peculiar de nosotros los abogados. Pero no estás obligada a venir si no quieres.

Kaoru se sentía en una encrucijada. Quería ir a acompañar a su hermana menor y alentarla en familia; pero también estaba la posibilidad de conocer gente tan importante…

-Al contrario, profesor. Le agradezco mucho la invitación y con gusto estaré aquí mañana a las cuatro. Por ningún motivo faltaría. – se odió por eso.

* * *

-La presentación del libro va a ser en su casa, ¡me siento tan honrada de que me hayan invitado! Sobre todo porque va a estar gente muy importante del medio. – le contó Kaoru a Akira, muy entusiasmada.

Akira frunció el ceño.

-Claro, y el profesor te los va a presentar, ¿no?

-¡Y eso es lo mejor de todo! ¡Nunca pensé que tan pronto iba a empezar a relacionarme con abogados tan destacados!

-¡Kaoru, ese hombre quiere acapararte por completo! – acusó el taxista.

-¡No empieces con eso! Entiéndeme, en estos momentos no puedo fallarle al profesor. Él me dijo que no fuera si no quería, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer como una persona agradecida.

-¡Al contrario, él tendrá que entender que no puedes faltar a la competencia de Chizuru! – replicó Kaoru - ¡Qué es a la misma hora! ¡A él no lo conoces y ella es tu hermana!

-Lo siento, pero no voy a renunciar a esta oportunidad de conocer gente que me conviene y de demostrarle al profesor mi dedicación. – dijo ella con culpa.

-Si así de rápido te estás empezando a olvidar de tu propia familia, no quiero ni pensar que pasará conmigo…

-Yo no dije que no voy a ir a la competencia. A lo mejor llego un poco tarde, pero de que voy, voy. – resolvió la chica.

-Cada quien tiene sus prioridades. – refunfuñó Akira.

-No nos vamos a pelear por culpa del profesor. Pensé que lo habías aceptado, que dejarías los celos a un lado…

-No son celos, Kaoru, pero ten en cuenta que no puedes dejar a un lado a tu familia por él.

-Yo sólo te estoy pidiendo apoyo, y no me lo estás dando. A ver…¿voy a tener que olvidar todos mis sueños porque tú no me entiendes? – inquirió la otra.

-No pienses que te quiero limitar y controlar, pero tampoco te voy a mentir. Yo te digo lo que pienso y tú sabrás lo que haces.

* * *

Llegó el sábado, y Kaoru, llena de culpa, se acercó a su hermana para decirle lo que pensaba hacer. Chizuru estaba en las nubes. Ya lo tenía todo organizado: su madre la iba a peinar, su hermana a maquillar y Tae le había hecho el traje para su demostración.

-¿Qué va primero, que mamá me peine o que tú me maquilles? – preguntó Chizuru emocionada.

-Lo siento, pero mamá te va a tener que maquillar. – dijo Kaoru con un hilo de voz - Es que tengo que salir a un compromiso con el profesor, es la presentación de su libro.

-Entonces…¿no vas a ir a mi competencia? – los ojos de Chizuru se llenaron de lágrimas. Kaoru no soportó ver la decepción en ellos.

-Claro que voy a ir, sólo que voy a llegar un poquito más tarde. – la consoló - Trata de entenderme, tú has pasado horas y horas para ganar esa medalla. – gruesas lágrimas corrían silenciosas por las mejillas de su hermana - Pues esto es por lo que yo lucho, y me paso horas y horas estudiando para hacer relaciones, y tú sí puedes entenderme porque las dos nos estamos esforzando mucho…

-¿Pero vas a llegar? – quiso saber Chizuru.

-Sí, te lo prometo…

-Te quiero mucho, Kaoru-chan… - sollozó abrazándola.

-Vas a ver que hoy te va a ir muy bien, hermana, y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. – le vaticinó Kaoru con los ojos llorosos - Acuérdate que la vida entera ya es una competencia permanente, y tú puedes. Nunca te detengas. ¡Ve y consíguete esa medalla!

* * *

-Después de una larga investigación, éste es el resultado de mis dos grandes pasiones: el derecho y los griegos. Por último quiero agradecer a mi editor, a mi representante, a la prensa y muy especialmente a ustedes por haber venido a acompañarme. Y ahora, pasemos al momento más esperado de la noche, el brindis. – Kenshin terminó su discurso con mucha clase e invitó a sus comensales a disfrutar de la velada. Kanryu Takeda reptó hasta donde estaba el abogado.

-Felicidades Battousai, otro título a tus éxitos. Bien merecido lo tienes.

Kenshin frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre, aunque se lo había ganado a pulso por su sagacidad y crueldad en los juzgados.

-Gracias, Kanryu. – contestó con urbanidad, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al percibir un aroma a jazmín - ¡Kaoru! Me alegro de que pudieras venir.

-No podía faltar, profesor. ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Él es el notario Kanryu Takeda, un excelente amigo. – éste levantó una ceja interesado y examinando a la muchacha - Ella es Kaoru Kamiya, mi alumna más destacada.

-No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que ya lo conozco… - Kaoru también estudiaba al notario, le parecía conocido.

-Si nos hubiésemos conocido antes júralo que te recordaría, una mujer tan hermosa como tú no se olvida. – dijo Kanryu coquetamente. Kenshin gruñó mentalmente.

-Seguramente viste a Kanryu hace algunos días en tu graduación. – explicó Kenshin - Kanryu es el padre de Misanagi.

Con que de ahí lo conocía, era el padre de Misanagi. La primera impresión que tuvo Kaoru de él era el de un hombre turbio, así que resolvió quedarse cerca por si descubría algo que le sirviera para vengarse de su hija. Kenshin se disculpó y dijo que iría en busca de algo.

-Así fuera por el lado de mi hija o el de Battousai ya estábamos destinados a conocernos. – siguió coqueteando Takeda. Qué hombre desagradable.

-Es un honor conocer a un notario tan respetado como usted. – le siguió la corriente Kaoru.

-No, el placer es todo mío por conocer a una mujer tan bonita como tú. – se relamió él mirándola de pies a cabeza. Kenshin regresó, y ante su mirada dorada, Takeda decidió ir a hablar con otros colegas. Kenshin se volvió a Kaoru.

-Voy a regalarte un ejemplar, Kaoru. – abrió el libro dispuesto a escribirle una dedicatoria.

-Espere, no me lo firme aún… - Kaoru lo detuvo tomándole la mano. Kenshin se sintió morir - por favor, déjeme leerlo y después lo comentamos juntos.

-Claro…quiero que lo leas. – alcanzó a decir Kenshin como un bobo. Kaoru sonrió.

-Siempre he pensado que un libro firmado por el autor no tiene sentido si no se le conoce bien. – dijo Kaoru suavemente - Quiero decir, su obra.

-Por supuesto…lo entiendo y me parece muy sensato lo que dices.

Kaoru se excusó y se dirigió a charlar con otros invitados. Kanryu, sin perder el tiempo, volvió con Kenshin. Éste todavía sentía el toque de Kaoru en su mano y la miraba como hipnotizado.

-Tengo que felicitarte de nuevo, y esta vez no es por el libro. – dijo muy adulador - ¡Qué mujer más hermosa la que me presentaste! ¿No me digas que andas con ella?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – qué más quisiera - Kaoru es mi alumna más brillante y punto.

-Bueno, disculpa. Pensé que ante una mujer así…

-El león cree que todos son de su condición, pero no tengo aventuras como las que tú tienes a cada rato a pesar de estar casado. – mintió Kenshin mirándolo al fin. No estaba interesado en que sepan que él era tan o más mujeriego que Takeda, menos con Kaoru cerca. Ésta aprovechó para acercarse más a ellos sin ser vista.

-Otras mujeres rompen con la monotonía del matrimonio. – explicó Takeda como si nada - Al paso del tiempo todo se enfría y ya sabes…hasta que llega un momento en que las esposas sólo te ven como un proveedor. El día que te cases me vas a entender. – agregó.

-El matrimonio es un compromiso de responsabilidades ineludibles, además tú tienes una hija para la cual eres un ejemplo a seguir. – replicó Kenshin. Kaoru aguzó más su oído.

-Lo sé perfectamente. Pero yo sólo dejo que Misa-chan conozca de mí lo que es correcto. De lo demás no tiene por qué enterarse…soy muy cuidadoso.

 _Pues acabas de cometer un grave error_ , pensó Kaoru, sonriendo con malicia.

Al rato Kaoru ya estaba preocupada y pensando en decirle una disculpa a Kenshin para poder irse y llegar a tiempo a la competencia de Chizuru. En eso llega Misanagi y Kaoru decide posponer lo que planeaba, ahora sí comenzaba la diversión.

-¡Hola Misanagi! – saludó jovialmente. La otra puso los ojos en blanco, con fastidio.

-Parece un mal chiste, como siempre te logras colar a todos los lugares donde no perteneces.

Kaoru no se inmutó, realmente estaba muy contenta de verla. Y la expectativa de que su venganza comenzara por su padre la alegraba más.

-Y eso no es nada. Todavía faltan muchas cosas que te van a sorprender de mí.

-Pues si vienen de ti van a ser sorpresas desagradables.

-Ay, no tienes idea de la desagradable sorpresita que te tengo. – susurró Kaoru, dando vueltas a su alrededor como un león hambriento. Misanagi se sintió más incómoda y le cuestionó:

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Buscaste a Shogo? Porque te advierto que si estás tratando de volver con él…

-¡Qué miedo me tienes! – la interrumpió Kaoru, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y una enorme sonrisa en la cara - Claro, como sabes que Shogo me sigue queriendo.

-Pues no estés tan segura, no sabes lo rápido que regreso conmigo cuando se deshizo de ti.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por Shogo! Es más te lo regalo, envuelto así en su moño y todo. Mi sorpresa no tiene nada que ver con él…por ahora. – en ese momento llegó Shogo - ¡Shogo, qué sorpresa verte por aquí! No vi tu nombre en la lista de invitados.

-Porque vino como mi acompañante.

-Y si es tu acompañante, ¿por qué no te trajo? A mí siempre me llevaba y me traía. – se burló Kaoru.

-Porque tú no tienes ni carro ni nada, por eso el pobre de Shogo tenía que pasar por ti en casa de Tomoe. – dijo Misanagi con desprecio - Para que no viera el chiquero donde vives.

-El caso es que estaba a mi disposición: iba adonde yo le dijera, cuando yo lo llamara. – se siguió burlando su rival - Ojalá te trate a ti igual.

-No…la trato mejor. – intervino Shogo, abrazando a Misanagi.

Kaoru, viendo que ya no tenía caso discutir estando en desventaja numérica, decidió dar fin a la cuestión.

-Si son tan felices juntos, ¿por qué se ocupan tanto de mí y de lo que hago? – los increpó molesta - Los dejo, para que se disfruten el uno al otro. – y se fue a buscar a Kenshin, ya quería irse de allí.

Contento, Kanryu fue al encuentro con su hija. Le presentó a las personas más importantes del medio profesional y la instó a que tratara más a Kenshin Himura. Shogo los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

-Es importante que te considere. Él es una puerta para tener acceso con los más destacados empresarios y políticos del país. – se explicaba su padre. Pero ella no parecía interesada y estaba de mal humor.

-Pues en serio espero que de algo haya servido haber venido porque ya me estoy arrepintiendo. – luego señaló a Kaoru, que aún deambulaba por ahí - Es que me la paso de mal humor viendo a esa muerta de hambre.

Takeda no podía estar más sorprendido.

-¿Muerta de hambre?

-¡Sí! – confirmó su hija con sorna - Así como la ves, vestidita y arregladita, no tiene en qué caerse muerta.

Pero él seguía sin dar crédito a lo que su hija le decía. En ese caso, se le estaba presentando una oportunidad de oro con una hermosa mujer.

-¿En serio no tiene dinero? – quiso saber.

-No, y lo busca desesperadamente. – le contestó Misanagi - ¡Es una arribista! Lo único que le interesa es amarrarse a alguien con dinero.

Rato después, Kanryu volvió a acorralar a Kaoru para seguir charlando e ir tanteando terreno. Terreno considerado propiedad de Himura, que intuyó el peligro y rápidamente se reunió con ellos.

-Kaoru, ¿la estás pasando bien? – preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa. Kanryu puso mala cara, apenas le había dado tiempo de charlar con ella.

-Sí, y mucho. Estoy conociendo personas muy interesantes.

-No dejes que Kanryu te acapare y menos que te aburra. – le aconsejó Kenshin mirando a Takeda como si se lo quisiera comer.

-Para nada. – repuso Kaoru, que estaba sintiendo una gran tensión entre los dos hombres - La estoy pasando muy bien con él, pero ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. – aprovechó para despedirse - Gracias por invitarme.

Ya afuera, esperando el bus, Kaoru sonreía triunfalmente. Se podría decir que si quisiera, tendría a esos dos hombres comiendo de su mano, pero tenía otros planes; Takeda era su blanco para perjudicar a Misanagi y Kenshin…la verdad no tenía nada planeado con él, era su profesor y mecenas, y no le interesaba como hombre. Pero también era una puerta muy grande hacia el mundo al cual ella aspiraba, y si se presentaba la ocasión…aprovecharía.

Después se subir al vehículo y pagar el boleto, rogaba para llegar a tiempo a la presentación de su hermana.

* * *

Nerviosa, Chizuru se preparaba en el vestuario. Faltaban dos competidoras antes que ella, así que intentó serenarse. Pensó en su papá y en que la estaba esperando en las gradas con el resto de su familia y amigos.

De repente, escuchó que un silbido la llamaba, cuando se dio vuelta, quedó sorprendida.

-¡Sou-kun! ¿Cómo entraste?

Soujiro entró sigilosamente al vestuario con una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-Me costó trabajo, Chizuru-chan. Pero bueno, para el amor no hay imposibles…

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, ¿a qué viniste? – le pregunto nerviosamente la chica.

-A darte tu besito de la buena suerte… - acto seguido se dieron un inocente pico; ambos se separaron muy colorados y Soujiro le preguntó - ¿cómo te sientes de tus mareos?

-¿Mareos? ¡Ay, Sou-kun, estoy bien! ¡Como nunca! – realmente los últimos días previos no los había tenido - Aunque la verdad hay algo que me anda dando vueltas por la cabeza…

-¿Qué acaso no tenías mareos? – se asustó el chico.

-¡No Sou-kun! ¡No seas menso! – se rio ella - Es que ahora que gane la medalla, se la voy a dedicar a mi papá…pero…también te la quiero dedicar a ti…pero si te la dedico, todos se van a dar cuenta de que andamos, ¿ya les decimos?

Soujiro no quería ni pensar en la cara que pondría Kamiya-san si se enteraba.

-¡No! No vaya a ser que tu papá se ponga como loco, además hoy es tu día Chizuru-chan. Pero si me la quieres dedicar pues me cierras uno de esos ojos tan tuyos, tan bonitos, y así yo ya voy a saber que me la estás dedicando.

Con un beso de despedida, Soujiro se encaminó nuevamente a las gradas a reunirse con los demás; todas las pancartas que llevaban las había hecho él. Chizuru esperó unos momentos antes de que la llamaran. Y salió con una radiante sonrisa a dar lo mejor de sí, recibida con una ovación de parte de los suyos. Sobre todo de Soujiro, que bramaba con la misma vehemencia que hace unos instantes cuando la competidora anterior falló en un movimiento, provocando miradas de desconfianza en Koshijiro.

-Ay, Kami-sama, que no llegue a ver que no está Kaoru-chan… - rogó Sakura.

Y la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente, con Chizuru ejecutando perfectamente las barras y el salto de potro correspondiente a la gimnasia artística; más tarde, era el turno de la gimnasia rítmica, que a Chizuru le encantaba, con las cintas, las mazas y el aro. De repente, sintió que se le nublaba la vista, y sin previo aviso, cayó redonda al suelo en medio de un salto, golpeándose en la caída.

-¡CHIZURU-CHAN! – se aterrorizó Sakura. Koshijiro no podía creer lo que veía.

Lo que siguió a eso fue todo un tumulto. La entrenadora pidiendo a gritos un médico y toda la vecindad a la carrera por llegar junto a Chizuru.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija? ¿Por qué no se mueve? – preguntó Koshijiro sin entender y empezando a desesperarse.

-¡UN MÉDICO! ¡LLAMEN A UN MÉDICO! – siguió rogando la entrenadora. Akira salió al rescate.

-¡Soy estudiante de Medicina! – le dijo y se dispuso a examinarla. Notó que apenas tenía pulso y se asustó - ¡Llamen una ambulancia! – apremió.

Momentos después llegó la ambulancia y se llevó a la joven gimnasta junto con sus padres. En medio de la confusión, llegó Kaoru, preocupada por llegar tarde, y se encontró con un pálido Akira que había salido a tomar aire. Éste tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que percibió al examinar a Chizuru.

-¡Mi amor! – exclamó una Kaoru alegre - ¡Qué sorpresa verte cuando llego! Chizuru-chan ganó, ¿verdad?

Akira la miró con la mirada cansada y le dijo gravemente:

-A tu hermana le dio un infarto…

* * *

-Gracias Sayo por preparar la presentación. ¡Fue todo un éxito! – Kenshin estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado de la presentación y la fiesta.

-¡No! Gracias a tus palabras y a tus invitados…yo no hice más que coordinar floristas, meseros y servicios de canapés…

Su hermano la miró cariñosamente.

-Sabes que hiciste un buen trabajo. – le dijo.

Aprovechando el buen humor de su hermano, Sayo aprovechó para preguntarle algo que le venía carcomiendo la cabeza desde hacía unos días.

-Kenshin…en verdad me doy cuenta de que Kaoru es muy especial para ti, ¿tú tienes algún otro tipo de interés en ella? – Fue directamente al grano.

Kenshin cambió la expresión de su rostro y la miró severamente.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? – la reprendió - Soy tu hermano y me conoces bien.

-Kenshin, es que…desde Shura…

-No, no, no…¡ni me la menciones! – ahora su molestia se transformó en ira - ¡Sabes muy bien que esa mujer para mí está muerta!

-¡Muerto pareces tú! – le discutió Sayo, estaba dispuesta a hacer entrar en razón a su hermano así acabaran peleados - ¡Yo tenía 11 años cuando Shura te dejó plantado en la boda! ¡Y desde entonces no te has vuelto a enamorar! ¿No crees de que ya es tiempo de que reacciones? – al ver que Kenshin la miraba con los ojos dorados de furia y tristeza, se arrepintió. No quería lastimarlo - Perdóname, Kenshin…no quería hacerte recordar el pasado, es que a veces digo cosas sin pensar y…no quería lastimarte…

-No te preocupes… - le contestó él secamente.

-Sólo quería animarte a que trataras a más mujeres…sé que sales con muchas, pero nunca son nada serio…

Y para él seguirían sin ser algo serio.

-Hace años decidí reivindicar a nuestros padres…a cuidar de ti…a mi carrera. Pero el amor no entra en mis planes. – le dijo.

-No sé qué decirte, igual pensé que Kaoru… - empezó a decir, avergonzada.

-Para empezar, Kaoru es mi alumna, no sería ético que me fijara en ella. – mintió - Además, la diferencia de edades es mucha…

-Ni es tanta, ni eso importa cuando hay amor. Tú eres un hombre culto, inteligente, guapo…cualquier muchacha sería feliz de que te fijaras en ella.

Kenshin la miró con amor. Aunque él le mintiera, cosa que odiaba hacer, su hermana era la única persona que lo entendía. Con sus palabras y reflexiones, Sayo hacía parecer que todo era posible y fácil.

Y el juró no volver a enamorarse nunca más luego de ese infame fracaso amoroso con Shura. Era la única mujer a la que había amado y ella lo dejó sin más, como si no valiera. A partir de ese momento, cerró su corazón con siete llaves y se dedicó sólo a los placeres de la carne, sin involucrar sus sentimientos. Por eso mismo, buscaba mujeres que no tuvieran ningún tipo de afinidad con él, para así desprenderse de ellas fácilmente y ellas también de él. Y Kaoru Kamiya no sería la excepción, sólo que dentro suyo bullía algo que no se explicaba cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Y eso hacía que empezara a tener miedo. Porque si no lo podía explicar, sí lo podía reconocer. Y era muy parecido a lo que sentía en sus días con Shura.

-Ella es más chica que tú, y yo le empeñé a sus padres mi palabra de respetarla, y voy a cumplirla. – por lo menos esa parte era verdad - Nunca he tenido un interés amoroso en Kaoru, ni lo tendré. – le aseguró.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kaoru estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-¡De haber sabido! – se quejó entre lágrimas - No llegué antes porque no tenía dinero para un taxi, los buses se tardaron muchísimo, ¡siempre el dinero! ¡El maldito dinero!

-Calma mi amor… - traba de contenerla Akira.

-¡No voy a estar tranquila hasta que no vea a mi hermana! – Kaoru hundió la cara en su pecho y lloró de manera desgarradora.

-¡No te pongas así, Kaoru-chan! – la consolaba Tae - ¡Tienes que ser fuerte por Chizuru-chan! ¡Piensa en lo mucho que todos las queremos a las dos!

-¡Eso no va a salvarla! – replicó Kaoru en brazos de Akira.

-¿Pero quién dijo de salvaciones? Ya verás que con el favor de Kami-sama, tu hermana va a recuperarse. – agregó Sano.

-Hágame un favor, Sanosuke: vaya a mi casa, usted ya sabe dónde pongo la llave, en el tarro de azúcar que usted sabe hay dinero. – le indicó Tae - Tómelo y nos alcanza.

Sanosuke no necesito más. Se echó a correr rumbo a la vecindad.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Kaoru se encontró con sus angustiados padres.

-¿Cómo está Chizuru-chan? ¡Díganme!

-No sabemos, la llevaron por un pasillo y a nosotros a firmar unos papeles. – lloró Sakura. Koshijiro estaba en una especie de estado catatónico. Apenas reaccionaba a lo que le decían.

-Kaoru, por favor cálmate. Chizuru está en buenas manos, te aseguro que los médicos están haciendo todo lo que pueden por ella. – le dijo Akira, conteniéndola aún con su abrazo.

* * *

Megumi había regresado agotada de su "trabajo", y mientras se disponía a comer algo, Sanosuke, que se dirigía al hospital luego de buscar el dinero de Tae, la vio por la ventana y la llamó.

-Kitsune, qué bueno que te encuentro. – Megumi puso mala cara con el sobrenombre - No te quites el uniforme, que nos vamos ahora al clínica Oguni, donde trabajas.

La enfermera casi se atragantó, pues hacía meses que no trabajaba allí. Es más, si llegaran a preguntar por ella, nadie la conocía.

-¿Pero por qué? – atinó a preguntar.

-Chizuru-chan está allí, se puso muy mal…

Y sin importarle por un momento su situación, Megumi salió con Sanosuke rumbo a la clínica, cuando se tropezaron con una bella joven de cabellos negros. Era Tomoe.

-Disculpen, busco a Kaoru Kamiya. ¿Ustedes saben cuál es su casa?

-Sí, pero ahora no está. – contestó Sanosuke a las apuradas.

-¿No ha llegado de la competencia? – se preocupó la chica.

-Pasó algo horrible…a su hermana le dio un infarto y está en el hospital. – contó entre sollozos Megumi.

-¿En qué hospital está? ¡Tengo que ir! – se alarmó Tomoe. Quería acompañar a su amiga.

-¡Vamos! – exclamó Sanosuke, arrastrándolas a las dos.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica Oguni, en medio de toda la preocupación, Tomoe se encontró con algo que la hundió aún más. La imagen de Kaoru siendo abrazada y contenida por Akira. Se regañó a sí misma por sentir celos en ese momento, y armándose de valor y ocultando su dolor, se acercó a ellos.

Kaoru la vio y corrió a abrazarla.

-Amiga…vine en cuanto me enteré…sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea… - le decía Tomoe.

Justo en ese momento apareció un médico.

-Parientes de Chizuru Kamiya.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está mi hermana? – preguntó Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Logramos estabilizarla, su estado es de pronóstico reservado.

-El doctor quiere decir que Chizuru-chan está muy delicada, aún no se sabe si logrará salir adelante. – les explicó Akira a los demás, que habían puesto cara de no entender.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, pero por el momento la vida de Chizuru está en manos de Dios.

Sakura se derrumbó.

-¡Mi niña! ¡Mi Chizuru-chan! – lloraba abrazada a su marido.

Momentos después vieron que llegaba la entrenadora de Chizuru.

-¿Ya se sabe algo? – le preguntó a Akira.

-Está muy delicada, pero por el momento lograron estabilizarla, eso es bueno.

La entrenadora se acercó a la familia Kamiya y les dijo:

-Sé que no es el momento, pero Chizuru tiene que saberlo. Ella…quedó en primer lugar, ganó la medalla de oro y…quisimos traérsela. – les entregó una reluciente medalla de oro.

Y en ese momento, Koshijiro Kamiya salió de su estado catatónico y se quebró. Lloró amargamente apretando la medalla contra su pecho, sabía lo importante que era para su hija menor.

-Esto es por lo que tanto luchó mi hermana…es lo que más quería…¡y yo no estuve para verla! – se lamentó Kaoru, sintiéndose culpable. Se arrepentía enormemente de haber puesto la presentación del libro de su profesor sobre la competencia de su hermana.

-Sakura-san…Sanosuke me trajo este dinero que tenía por si había una emergencia, y es suyo…no es mucho, pero servirá… - le dijo Tae tímidamente, entregándole una bolsita con dinero.

-Gracias, Tae-chan, te lo acepto porque nos va a hacer mucha falta…

-Todos en la vecindad estamos para lo que se ofrezca, Sakura-san, Koshijiro-san…vamos a estar al pendiente toda la noche… - agregó Sanosuke, con los ojos llorosos.

Tomoe aprovechó para esconderse en las escaleras y marcó un número en su celular. Su padre, que estaba en una cena con el embajador de Alemania y un prestigioso neurólogo alemán, atendió la llamada.

-Tomoe-chan, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Necesito pedirte un favor, papá… - susurró Tomoe.

Kogoro Katsura percibió un tono en su hija que no le gustó nada y se preocupó.

-Dime lo que se te ofrezca, hija.

-La hermana de Kaoru se puso muy mal, está en la clínica Oguni, y como sé que el director es tu amigo, pensé que…

-No digas más, en este momento le llamo para pedirle que ayude a la familia de Kaoru en todo lo que se necesite, ¿estás allá? – prometió su padre.

-Sí, me voy a quedar a acompañarla todo el tiempo que sea necesario… - le dijo. Luego de cortar, se acercó a Kaoru para animarla - Ya no quiero que estés preocupada, amiga. Mi papá ya habló con el director, tu hermana va a tener la mejor atención…

-Gracias…a ver ahora cómo pagamos… - sollozó Kaoru.

-Tampoco te preocupes por eso…sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-No quiero depender de ti…

-De todos modos, en esta clínica te cobran según los recursos que tengas. – le explicó Tomoe - Así que no será mucho…pero no es por dinero por lo que debes preocuparte ahora…

En eso un doctor y su séquito se presenta en la sala de espera.

-Disculpen, me dijeron que aquí podía encontrar a la señorita Katsura. – dijo.

Tomoe se incorporó para saludarlo.

-Sí, soy yo. Dígame.

-Soy el jefe de Cardiología. Estoy encargándome de Chizuru Kamiya personalmente a petición del director del hospital, el Dr. Oguni.

Kaoru se acercó suplicante al cardiólogo.

-Por favor…se lo suplico, déjeme ver a mi hermana… - rogó.

-La condición de la paciente es muy delicada, las visitas serán muy breves. Sólo podrá entrar una persona a la vez, y por un par de minutos. – indicó él.

Koshijiro se incorporó y por primera vez habló, con su voz quebrada.

-Yo soy su padre, doctor…tengo que darle esta medalla que con tanto esfuerzo se ganó.

-¡Por favor, déjelo entrar a él! – pidió Sakura.

Cuando entró a la habitación, pensó que moriría allí mismo de la angustia. Su hija, llena de tubos, parecía aún más pequeña de lo que realmente era. Esa niña no era la misma a la que había visto esa tarde. Estaba pálida, débil y no podía respirar por sí sola.

-Chizuru-chan, tú me la querías dedicar…y ahora yo te la doy a ti…te la ganaste… - dijo su padre con un hilo de voz.

Chizuru lo miró con sus enormes ojos azules, que ya no tenían la misma vitalidad que hacía unas horas, y le contestó débilmente:

-¿Me…la puedes…poner en la…mano…papá?

Koshijiro se volvió a quebrar.

-¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti! Siempre lo he estado…

-Lo…logré…papá…lo hice…la gimnasia es…lo mío…mi pasión… - dijo Chizuru con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero no debiste haber concursado…no te hubieras puesto tan mal…

-La gimnasia…es mi vida…sin ella no…podría ser…feliz…¿te gustó? – le preguntó ella.

-¡Me encantó! ¡Parecías una reina! ¡Parecía como si flotaras! De verdad eres muy buena…¡la mejor! – le aseguró su papá.

-Yo…quería demostrarte…que yo también…podría hacer cosas…para que…te sientas…orgulloso de mí…

-¡Te quiero! – lloró Koshijiro - ¡Eres lo más importante para mí! ¡Perdóname si no pude hacértelo ver!

Más tarde fue el turno de su madre. Aunque arrasada por la angustia y la incertidumbre, Sakura trataba de amenizar el ambiente y la conversación con su hija.

-¡Eres la más parecida a mí, hija! ¡En carácter, en todo! – le decía para animarla - ¡Me has dado tantas alegrías! ¡Y las que faltan…! Por eso cúrate, para que puedas preparar tus 15 años…que Tae-chan te haga tu vestido, ¡vamos a poner una…

-Sou-kun…¿dónde está? Quiero verlo…que venga Sou-kun… - murmuró Chizuru, cansada y pálida.

Su madre la miró comprendiendo.

-Lo quieres, ¿verdad, Chizuru-chan?

-Sí…¿me vas a dar permiso…de que seamos novios? – preguntó su hija esperanzada - ¿Me vas a ayudar…a que papá…lo acepte?

-¡Claro, hija! Si Sou-kun es tan buen muchacho como tú…

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, Chizuru con la mirada ida, hacia algún punto de la pared que tenía enfrente. De repente habló con esfuerzo:

-¿Tú crees…que Kaoru-chan…me quiera?

-Claro, tu hermana te quiere mucho, Chizuru-chan… - le dijo su madre.

Chizuru sonrió.

-Y yo…y yo a ella… - Y se quedó quieta. A continuación el monitor cardíaco emitió el temido pitido constante.

-Chizuru…Chizuru-chan… - al darse cuenta de la situación, Sakura se puso histérica - ¡CHIZURU-CHAN! ¡DOCTOR! ¡UN DOCTOR! ¡CHIZURU-CHAN SE VOLVIÓ A PONER MAL!

Los doctores llegaron corriendo y sacaron a Sakura de la habitación. Afuera reinaba el caos y el miedo. Todos trataban de tranquilizar a los Kamiya, que estaban por sufrir un colapso.

Esperaron con ansiedad y terror a que alguien saliera a darles una explicación y a tranquilizarlos, porque Chizuru estaba bien. _Tenía_ que estar bien…

Unos minutos después, el cardiólogo salió de la habitación. Enfrentó a la familia y les anunció con gravedad:

-Lo siento, pero…Chizuru no lo logró…acaba de fallecer…


	4. Chapter 4

Los llantos y gritos sucedidos luego de la fatal noticia, era difíciles de describir. Soujiro lloraba abrazado a una Megumi que parecía ida, sin poder creerlo. Sakura y Koshijiro, estaban al borde del colapso. Akira abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a una Kaoru desconsolada. Y Tomoe, lloraba silenciosamente manteniendo una distancia prudencial, dando espacio a la familia y seres queridos de Chizuru. El médico también se encontraba muy afectado, al fin y al cabo era una niña de 14 años.

-Lo siento, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero era una cardiopatía fulminante… - dijo al fin.

Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él.

-¡Por favor, dígame que esto no es cierto! – suplicó con los ojos rojos - ¡Mi hermana no puede estar muerta!

Akira la atrajo hacia él.

-Cálmate, todo va a estar bien… - le murmuró.

-¡Nada va a estar bien, Akira! ¡No me pude despedir de mi hermana! – replicó Kaoru con la mirada perdida - Doctor, yo tengo que saber qué le pasó a mi hermana, ¿por qué no pudieron salvarla?

-Señorita, hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, pero el corazón de su hermana estaba muy dañado por cardiopatía congénita…

-¿Qué es eso, Akira? – preguntó Sakura, como pudo debido a la angustia.

-Chizuru-chan nació con el corazón mal, no había manera de saberlo antes. – explicó él - Mucha gente puede tenerlo, y no darse cuenta jamás…

-¡Pero yo tenía que saberlo! – se quebró Sakura - ¡Es mi hija! ¡Había tenido mareos!

-Las enfermedades silenciosas son las peores, como ésta, que sólo aparece cuando el corazón es sometido a grandes esfuerzos. – explicó el médico - Nadie podía haberlo adivinado…

Tomoe dejó su silencioso puesto, quería ser útil de alguna manera a la familia de Kaoru. Sabía que a continuación tendrían que hacer los incómodos trámites funerarios, y la familia, así como se encontraban, no estaban en condiciones para hacerlos por ellos mismos. Así que se propuso hacerse cargo de la situación y se lo comunicó a Koshijiro, quien estaba en estado de shock.

-Yo me voy con el doctor, a hacer los trámites de… de todo lo que haga falta. – dijo.

-¡Dilo claramente! – Kaoru le dirigió una mirada asesina, ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos - Vas a hacer los trámites para llevarnos el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana…

Akira rápidamente abrazó a Kaoru susurrándole palabras de cariño y explicándole que Tomoe agilizaría las cosas. La propia Tomoe siguió al médico por el pasillo, con su corazón lleno de tristeza por varios motivos.

* * *

En la vecindad, en un intento de ser útiles en algo, Tae y Sanosuke se dispusieron a planchar los encargos de ropa que tenía Sakura. No era mucho, pero sentían que así contribuían para alivianar a su vecina, aparte que se mantenían ocupados hasta que les llegaran noticias.

Los dos estaban en su labor, cuando Sanosuke, de repente, se quedó mirando embobado a Tae, quien estaba frenética con las prendas que planchaba. Ella lo miró.

-Tae-chan…es que se ve muy linda así toda apurada planchando… - dijo él, sonrojado.

Ella lo siguió mirando, pero al mismo tiempo olisqueaba algo en el aire. Cuando divisó la fuente del olor, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Está ardiendo… - susurró.

-Sí, mi corazón por usted, ¡hasta que caíste, Tae-chan! – Sanosuke no podía estar más contento.

Pero Tae, llena de furia, corrió hacia él y quitó la plancha de la mesa que él ocupaba. Le mostró la ropa quemada.

-¡A golpes le voy a caer si no pone más cuidado! – le gritó - ¿Así quiere que me fije en usted? ¡En lugar de ayudar anda perjudicando a Sakura-san! ¿Y ahora quién va a pagar esto?

Apenado, Sanosuke no supo qué contestar, cuando el sonido del teléfono lo salvó. Tae corrió a atenderlo.

-¡Señorita Tomoe! ¿Y cómo está Chizuru-chan?

Sanosuke percibió que su cara cambiaba de expresión y color, y supo que algo andaba mal. Tae soltó el teléfono y cayó de rodillas llorando. El luchador, sabiendo lo que podía ser, no pudo más que arrodillarse junto a ella y abrazarla, él también llorando. Siempre quiso tener a Tae _así_ , abrazada, pero no _así_ , destrozada.

* * *

En el hospital, las cosas no estaban mejor. Akira encontró a Megumi tratando de consolar a un desesperado Soujiro. Nunca había visto a Soujiro así, y al parecer tampoco Megumi, que no podía más de la preocupación de ver a su hermano sumido en el sufrimiento.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, mucho menos tú… - le decía ella, mientras su hermano lloraba fuertemente. Akira fue a contenerlo también.

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa. – le dijo con ojos llorosos - Nadie tiene la culpa. Aunque no hubiera competido de todas formas, su enfermedad no tenía cura…Esto le hubiera podido pasar con cualquier esfuerzo…

-Eso sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor… - hipó Soujiro.

-¡Claro que no! Además, culparte no te va a devolver a Chizuru-chan…lo único que puede mantenerla viva es su recuerdo. Acuérdate cómo la querías, lo feliz que fue…

Los tres se quedaron un buen rato llorando abrazados.

En ese momento, Kaoru estaba en la habitación de Chizuru. Por fin pudo pasar a verla, pero a diferencia de sus padres, no pudo verla viva ni hablar con ella. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haber ido a su competencia, a compartir con ella. Mientras lloraba sobre el cuerpo frío de su hermana, supo que jamás se perdonaría a sí misma por esa falta. La cargaría toda la vida.

-Hermanita…no pude verte ganar…¡ni siquiera pude decirte lo mucho que te quiero! – sollozaba mientras ponía la medalla entre sus manos - Qué orgullosa estoy de ti…mereces llevarte esta medalla contigo…por lo mucho que luchaste por ella…te la ganaste a pulso…¡Ay, Chizuru-chan, mi Chizuru-chan! – se lamentaba mientras le acariciaba los cabellos - - ¡Y todo por el maldito dinero! ¡Maldito dinero, si no fuéramos tan pobres tú no te hubieras muerto! Te juro…te juro…te juro, Chizuru-chan… - y su voz adoptó un tono de amargura y odio - ¡TE LO JURO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERO QUE ERES TÚ, QUE ALGO ASÍ NO ME VA A VOLVER A PASAR! ¡NUNCA MÁS! Nunca, nunca, Chizuru-chan…volveré a derramar una sola lágrima…nunca…jamás volveré a llorar por la pobreza…jamás…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras desayunaba, Kenshin pensaba en Kaoru. No sabía por qué, pero algo le inquietaba respecto a ella; como si estuviera pasando por un mal momento. A lo mejor eran cosas de él, la esperaría para trabajar y seguiría como todos los días observándola y calculando en la distancia. Una llamada lo devolvió a la realidad, tomó el teléfono y contestó.

-Profesor Himura, soy Tomoe Katsura, la amiga de Kaoru. Disculpe por atreverme a llamarlo tan temprano, pero…

Su voz tenía algo extraño, como si llorara. Kenshin se alarmó.

-¿Qué sucede, Tomoe?

-Sé que Kaoru está trabajando con usted y…hoy no va a poder ir…

Él pasó de la alarma a la preocupación.

-¿Kaoru está bien? – exclamó - ¿Le pasó algo?

Tomoe no paraba de sollozar.

-Ella está bien…se trata de su hermana…acaba de fallecer…

Kenshin cerró los ojos. Primero del alivio, pues a Kaoru no le había pasado nada directamente. Pero por otro lado, el saberla sufriendo en ese mismo instante, le partía el corazón. Y era un dolor que él conocía muy bien.

Le preguntó la dirección del hospital a Tomoe y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió al lugar. Si bien no tenía nada que ver con ella, quería ayudar en algo para mitigar la angustiosa situación que ella y sus padres estaban pasando.

Al llegar, no se encontró con quien esperaba. Sino con Akira. Éste fue directamente a increparlo.

-Perdón, eh… - empezó Kenshin.

-Akira, me llamo Akira…

-Sí, perdona, Akira. Acabo de enterarme de lo de la hermana de Kaoru y vine a ver en qué puedo ayudar…

Akira estaba enfurecido. ¿Con qué derecho llegaba ese hombre a querer invadir a Kaoru en un momento así? Pero él no lo iba a permitir.

-¿Kaoru lo llamó? – le espetó - Entonces se lo agradecemos pero ya todo está solucionado, así que no tiene nada que hacer aquí…

Kenshin se estaba enojando. Venía a ayudar y en vez de eso tenía que soportar una escena de celos del vecino taxista.

-Mira Akira, tal vez yo no sea tan cercano a la familia como para darles apoyo moral, pero puedo hacer algún trámite, ayudar en lo económico…me imagino que necesitaran dinero…

Pero Akira no iba a ceder fácilmente.

-Hasta donde sé los papás de Kaoru ya no quieren aceptar más dinero que venga de usted…

-Eso le corresponde decidir a ellos, o en último caso a Kaoru. – replicó Kenshin, molesto.

-Kaoru pasó a ver a su hermana, y está muy afectada, así que no la moleste. – contestó el taxista - Sobre todo porque el único culpable de que Kaoru no se pudiera despedir de su hermana, es usted…

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. No sólo le estaba impidiendo ver a los Kamiya, sino que también le culpaba por la pena de Kaoru.

-¡No te perm…

Akira lo interrumpió casi a los gritos. Algunas personas se acercaban lentamente, listas para separarlos ante una posible pelea.

-¡Kaoru no llegó a la competencia de su hermana ni a compartir su último logro, por estar con usted en la presentación de su libro! – y agregó con ironía - ¿Así que no cree que ofrecerle dinero en este momento es un insulto?

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Kenshin totalmente pasmado y con culpa.

* * *

Aún abatidos, pero más calmos, procedieron con los funerales. Luego del nokanshi (purificación del cuerpo), se llevó a cabo en kichu-fuda. Durante ese período, todos vistieron de negro, y la familia recibió al sacerdote sintoísta, quien realizó los rituales de canto y oración correspondientes. Luego de ser cremada, enterrarían sus cenizas en los próximos días.

Pero quien no quería recuperar la compostura era Soujiro. Seguía llorando y aullando presa de la más profunda tristeza. Varias veces se descompensó y Megumi tuvo que asistirlo y no despegarse de él. Sakura, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas silenciosas se acercó lentamente hacia él, y abrazándolo, le dijo dulcemente:

-Sou-kun…Chizuru-chan te quería mucho…ella me lo dijo…

Soujiro estaba desconsolado.

-Chizuru-chan estaba muy mal…tenía que hacerse sus estudios…y yo, Sakura-san, debí insistirle…

-Shhh…mi hija me dijo muy claro antes de…antes de irse, que su vida era la gimnasia…no la hubiera dejado por nada…todos estamos sufriendo por no tenerla con nosotros…ella…se fue haciendo lo que le gustaba…

-Sakura-san…yo la quería mucho… - gimió el muchacho.

-Y ella a ti… - le dijo Sakura, dándole un beso en la frente.

Aun así, no había nada que pudiera consolar al pobre Soujiro. Nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que él era culpable de la muerte de Chizuru por no haber actuado como debía. A partir de ese día, Soujiro Takani no volvió a sonreír nunca más.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru, concentrada, juntaba las manos y rezaba a su hermana con amargura.

-Chizuru-chan…yo sé que me escuchas…cuídanos, hermana…ayúdanos a salir de esta miseria… ¡Y no me creo esa basura de que moriste por la enfermedad, no me la creo! – siseó con rabia - ¡Moriste porque no teníamos dinero! Si desde niña te hubieras alimentado mejor, si hubieras visto al médico constantemente… ¡Si hubieras vivido en mejores condiciones de vida!

Abrió los ojos y vio a Kenshin Himura, vestido de negro, acercándose a ella.

-Kaoru…cuánto lo siento… - murmuró él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, que eran más azules que nunca debido a las lágrimas.

-Fue una tragedia, profesor.- dijo - Me siento terrible, y más cuando veo a mis padres…

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Por cierto, quisiera hablar con tus padres para ver si puedo ayudarlos en algo…

-Sí…acompáñene…

Lo guió adonde estaba el matrimonio Kamiya. Sakura llorando silenciosamente mirando hacia el hitsugi (ataúd) de su hija menor. Koshijiro, en cambio, miraba hacia la nada, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Mis más sentidas condolencias para los dos. – les dijo Kenshin - Señores, estoy aquí para ofrecerles sinceramente que cuenten con mi ayuda para todo lo que pueda mitigar su pena. Si necesitan dinero o lo que sea, por favor díganmelo.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta… - dijo al fin Koshijiro antes de largarse a llorar.

-Ya resolvimos todo, profesor. – agregó Kaoru - Además los gastos de la universidad puedo pagárselo con trabajo, pero esto no podría devolvérselo…pero le agradezco enormemente que haya venido…es un gesto muy lindo de su parte que nunca olvidaré…

Aun así, Kenshin les hizo entrega de su kōden (donativo), que, sumado a la cantidad cuantiosa del de Tomoe y su padre, cubría sin problemas los gastos de hospital, los funerarios y los del entierro.

* * *

En ese momento, Tomoe estaba con Akira en la acera. Él había salido a tomar aire fresco después de estar casi todo el día adentro, mientras la chica volvía del hospital, donde pagó los gastos de la internación de Chizuru en secreto (previamente había hablado con la entrenadora de la niña haciéndole jurar que dijera a la familia que los gastos corrieron por cuenta de la asociación deportiva donde practicaba Chizuru).

-Akira, te ves muy cansado. – se preocupó ella, lo vio pálido y demacrado.

-No, solamente salí un rato a tomar aire. – explicó él - Adentro hay mucha gente y… Kaoru me dijo que quiere estar sola…

-No se lo tomes a mal…

-Claro que no, ella está así por el dolor que siente, hay que tener paciencia…

-Ella adoraba a Chizuru. – dijo Tomoe - Siempre se refería a ella con ternura. – en ese momento el estómago de Akira rugió - Y seguro que no has comido nada, ¿verdad? Si Kaoru quiere estar sola, hay que darle su espacio, así que vamos por un café.

-Tomoe, gracias pero no tengo hambre…

-Pero yo sí, y me vas a tener que acompañar…por favor. – rogó ella.

Rato después, los dos con sus cafés en las manos, Akira agradeció a Tomoe.

-Tomoe, gracias por ayudar a Kaoru y a toda su familia.

-Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más…

-Con estar a su lado ya la ayudas. – repuso el taxista - Ahora lo que Kaoru necesita es el cariño de la gente que la queremos.

Tomoe lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Se ve que tú también la quieres mucho… ¿desde cuándo la conoces?

-Ufff…desde niños, los dos vivimos aquí desde que nacimos. Kaoru…Kaoru fue mi primera novia.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella. No lo podía creer.

-Sí. – contestó el muchacho feliz - Yo también fui su primer novio; luego terminamos y ahora…qué te puedo decir…amo a Kaoru, ella es el amor de mi vida…

Esas palabras fueron como dagas en el pecho de Tomoe. Y ella que le había pedido ayuda a Kaoru para poder conquistarlo… ahora se moría de la vergüenza y el dolor.

-Eh…sí, me pude dar cuenta de cómo la quieres…por cómo la abrazabas en el hospital y…por cómo le hablabas…

-Bueno, el amor es de esas cosas que no se pueden ocultar… - suspiró él con ojos soñadores.

Tomoe quería salir de allí a como dé lugar. Así que dijo de manera rápida y atropellada:

-De verdad me da muchísimo gusto que mi amiga tenga a alguien que la quiera tanto, de verd…¡ay! – en un movimiento brusco, el café caliente se le derramó en la mano.

-¡Tomoe! ¿Estás bien? – se alarmó Akira, iba a tomarle la mano lastimada.

-Sí, sí…¡no me toques! – le gritó ella, Akira se sorprendió de su actitud - Perdón…la servilleta me lastimó. – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa, que ocultaba todo su dolor - Creo que mejor me voy a lavar con agua fría, no pasa nada…de verdad…

-¡Espera! Quizás no sea nada, pero déjame ponerte aunque sea una pomada…

-¡No! Voy a pedirle algo a alguno de tus vecinos…tú mientras ve con Kaoru…

Se dio la vuelta y entró a la vecindad con las lágrimas brotando en sus ojos. Akira, no contento, la siguió. Ambos seguían discutiendo por la pomada, hasta que se cruzaron con Kenshin Himura. Rápidamente Akira se le paró enfrente.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? – le exigió - Creo haberle dejado bien claro que su ayuda no nos hace falta.

El abogado frunció el ceño.

-Mira, a ti no te corresponde tomar esa decisión, y yo no podía dejar de presentar mis condolencias a Kaoru y a sus padres. – le contestó - Y ahora si me disculpas... – se dirigió a Tomoe - Hasta luego Tomoe. Por favor, dile a Kaoru que se tome todo el tiempo que necesite. – Y se marchó, no sin antes intercambiar miradas de odio con el taxista.

-Sí, yo le digo. Hasta luego. ¿Qué fue eso, Akira? – No le había pasado desapercibida la tensión entre esos dos.

-Ese licenciado habla mucho de sus buenas intenciones, dice que sólo quiere ayudar a Kaoru. – dijo él enojado - ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Yo no soy tan tonto como para tragarme ese cuento, Tomoe!

-No dudes del profesor Himura. Él es buena persona…¿estás celoso? – le preguntó con tristeza.

-No puedo evitarlo. – respondió él - Me da miedo que Kaoru se deslumbre con ése. Tiene dinero, tiene poder, tiene todo lo que yo no puedo ofrecerle…

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. – lo tranquilizó Tomoe - Si el amor entre Kaoru y tú es verdadero nada podrá separarlos, y por lo que he visto ella también te quiere…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todos en la vecindad trataban de volver a sus actividades, Akira esperaba pacientemente a alguien con quien quería hablar. Estaba sentado en las escaleras y esa persona apareció.

-¡Megumi!

Ella lo vio sorprendida. Hacía algún tiempo se sentía perseguida y se asustaba por todo, y Akira se había percatado de eso.

-¡Buenos días Akira! – saludó ella - ¿Ya tan temprano a la universidad?

-No, desde ayer estaba esperando el momento para hablar contigo a solas. – le dijo él sin rodeos - Megumi, quiero que me expliques qué está pasando.

El corazón de Megumi empezó a latir fuertemente. Tenía que poner la cabeza en funcionamiento, y rápido.

-Me asustas, no sé de qué mes estás hablando… - contestó como si nada.

Pero Akira no era fácil de convencer y ella lo sabía.

-Hace días que te noto rara, nerviosa. Me sonó raro eso de que le hicieran los exámenes a Yahiko en el hospital donde trabajas gratis…yo sé que las cosas no funcionan así…

-Bueno…no quería que mis padres se echaran deudas encima… - trató de explicar la enfermera. Pero él la interrumpió.

-Y el hecho de que no conocieras a nadie allí, no creas que no me di cuenta, ¿cómo vas a justificar eso?

A Megumi le sudaban las manos de los nervios. Se sentía acorralada. Y si encima era Akira quien se enteraba…justo él, que era tan o más protector de ella que sus hermanos.

-Bueno…conocer, conocer…no conocía a nadie…

Pero él seguía increpándola.

-Megumi, también vi que le habías pagado al médico que vino a ver a tu hermano, cuando se supone que era tu amigo del hospital… - suavizó su tono al verla angustiada - Megumi, no es reproche, al contrario, quiero ayudarte. Puedes confiar en mí, pero no trates de engañarme…yo sé que algo te está pasando…

-Por lo que más quieras, Akira, no se lo digas a nadie… - le rogó ella, sin poder ocultar más lo que llevaba adentro.

-¿Decir qué?

-Tengo que contarte un secreto… la verdad es que hubo recorte de personal en el hospital, y me tocó a mí… - mintió ella. Aunque algo de eso era verdad, ya no trabajaba en el hospital.

-¿Entonces estás desempleada? – se preocupó él.

-Afortunadamente ya no, pero estuve un buen tiempo sin trabajo, y no le conté nada a mi familia para no angustiarlos más…ya con lo de Yahiko tenemos bastante. – hasta ella se sorprendía de lo rápida que era para acomodar las cosas a su favor.

-Te entiendo, pero no es bueno mentir, Megumi. Una mentira te obliga a otra, y por fortuna tú cuentas con una familia que puede entenderte.

-Tienes razón. – le dijo ella - Pero lo bueno es que ya conseguí un empleo donde gano más que antes y ya no voy a tener que decirle más mentiras a nadie…

-¿Y dónde trabajas ahora?

-En casa de una viejita, como enfermera particular. – mintió.

Akira la abrazó cariñosamente y ella suspiró aliviada. Por poco.

-Megumi, no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada. – le prometió su amigo - Qué bueno que es solamente eso, porque pensé que estabas en un problema más grave, y no hace falta decirte que cuentas conmigo.

Y se encaminó a trabajar, dejando a la enfermera con culpa y con una carga de mentiras mayor a la que ya llevaba.

* * *

En el club, Kanryu Takeda conversaba alegremente con Yumi Komagata.

-Me da mucho gusto que nuestros hijos la pasen muy bien juntos. – dijo el notario.

-A mí más. – replicó Yumi – Tú y Omasu van a ver lo mucho que Misa-chan se va a divertir con mi hijo en estos pocos días que les quedan, antes de que se vaya a Italia.

Takeda estaba muy preocupado con eso.

-Precisamente eso es lo que no me hace tanta gracia de este asunto, que se diviertan tanto.

-No se preocupen por su hija, personalmente me encargaré de vigilar el comportamiento de mi hijo, déjenlos que se diviertan. Siempre le digo a Shogo, pórtate mal, cuídate bien.

-Cuidado, Yumi. – advirtió él - Estás hablando de Misa-chan, mi hija a la que adoro.

Ella rio pícara.

-Ya lo sé, y deberían tener claro que si a alguien le gustaría que Shogo formalizara con Misa-chan, es a mí…así que te vas, casi como de luna de miel. – Omasu le había comentado que viajarían a París unos días - Ay, Kanryu, no sé lo que daría por hacer un viaje así contigo…

La expresión de Takeda cambió.

-Cállate. – dijo secamente.

-No te preocupes, jamás diría nada de lo que hubo entre nosotros. – murmuró la mujer - A mí me perjudicaría más que a ti. Pero de que te extraño, te extraño…

* * *

En su habitación, Kaoru lloraba mientras contemplaba una fotografía de su fallecida hermana.

-Las cosas van a ser muy diferentes, Chizuru-chan, te lo juro. – luego agregó, mirando su cuarto con odio - Yo tengo que salir de este lugar, ¡yo no merezco estar rodeada de toda esta pobreza!

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Kaoru-chan?

Al ver a Sakura y Koshijiro salir a trabajar pese a su luto y su dolor, Tae decidió quedarse con Kaoru por si necesitaba algo. La encontró en su habitación renegando, y le dio miedo.

Kaoru la miró con un halo de locura en sus ojos; Tae sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

-Estoy tratando de arreglarme un poco Tae. Me veo horrible, estoy toda ojerosa, demacrada, ¡ya! – se quejó, buscando en su armario.

-Kaoru-chan, todo esto ha sido muy doloroso, y es normal que te sientas así…

-¡No! – le contestó la otra con rabia - No es normal, porque yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados como todos llorando la muerte de Chizuru-chan, no. ¡Yo no voy a volver a sufrir algo así por culpa de la maldita pobreza!

-¡Pero la pobreza no tiene nada que ver! – exclamó Tae, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Tú bien sabes que sí, Tae! – sollozó Kaoru - ¡A la gente rica no le pasan estas cosas! Así que a partir de hoy ya no más luto. ¡Ya no voy a seguir lamentándome! – y siseó - Voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para llegar lejos, muy lejos. ¡Y para eso necesito verme bien!

Kaoru estaba fuera de sí; corrió al tocador para tratar de maquillarse, pero tropezó y cayó de rodillas y allí se quedó, llorando amargamente. Tae fue corriendo a abrazarla.

-Chizuru-chan se acaba de morir. – le dijo - Por respeto a su memoria tienes que guardarle luto.

-El luto lo llevo en el corazón, Tae, no en la ropa…

-Por lo menos espera unos días. – dijo su amiga cariñosamente - Hazlo por tus padres que también están sufriendo.

Pero Kaoru no entendía razones.

-¡Es que ya no puedo, Tae! – exclamó - ¡Es una porquería todo esto! ¡Ya no puedo, ni un día más!

Pese a la insistencia de Tae por quedarse, Kaoru hizo caso omiso, y después de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, salió a toda prisa sin dirigirle la palabra. Tae tenía el presentimiento de que la muerte de Chizuru fue un punto de inflexión en Kaoru a algo que no podía nombrar, pero estaba segura de que no era algo bueno.

* * *

Kaoru resolvió primero pasar por la casa de Tomoe a darle las gracias por su apoyo, antes de ir a la casa del profesor Himura.

Lamentablemente, el presentimiento de Tae se hacía realidad. Cuando Kaoru llegó a la mansión Katsura, miró la casona con atención, la estudió como si no hubiese estado allí incontables ocasiones para ocultar a los demás que vivía en una vecindad. Y un sentimiento nació en ella. Resentimiento.

¿Por qué ella, que era inteligente, bonita y capaz, tenía que haber nacido en un barrio de quinta como Sanya? ¿Por qué personas como Tomoe, sin carácter y sin saber lo que quieren, lo tenían todo? Surgió un odio desmedido en ella; en esa casa fue testigo del mundo de los ricos, sin ninguna otra preocupación que planear viajes y fiestas. Y cuando volvía a la vecindad, volvía a su realidad: nunca en su vida pudieron ir de vacaciones, y muchas veces no alcanzaba el dinero para las cosas básicas. Recordó con amargura cómo en algunas ocasiones ella y Chizuru iban a la cama después de comer un pedazo de pan, mientras sus padres no habían comido nada para ponerles esa poca comida en la boca. Sus ojos adoptaron un brillo peligroso y tocó el timbre.

Brillo que Tomoe percibió al recibirla, pero lo atribuyó al estado en que se encontraba por la reciente pérdida. La invitó a pasar y pidió que sirvieran té.

-Entonces tú le avisaste al profesor Himura. – dijo Kaoru después de un rato, con voz inexpresiva.

-Sí, sabía que no querías quedarle mal. – le explicó su amiga.

-Claro, aunque hubiera preferido que no fuera al velorio…

-Perdóname, pensé que era lo mejor… - se disculpó Tomoe.

-Por un lado sí, porque aunque con él quizás no tengo problemas, no le caigo nada bien a su hermana. – reconoció Kaoru, todavía inexpresiva.

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto, ni que fuera la bruja de Blancanieves.

-No, pero eso tengo que arreglarlo porque a futuro puede ser un problema para mí y no quiero correr riesgos.

-¿Tanto así? – se preocupó Tomoe.

Kaoru la miró fijamente a los ojos y a Tomoe le dio miedo.

-Yo no nací en cuna de oro, y tengo que hacer una carrera para salir de pobre. – le dijo secamente - No me puedo arriesgar a que el profesor deje de ayudarme por culpa de su hermana ni por nadie.

-Para mí que estás exagerando, Kaoru…

-En fin, sólo pasaba un momento antes de irme a trabajar…

-No, pero el profe dijo que te tomes el tiempo que necesites. – la atajó Tomoe, todavía asustada.

-Qué amable, pero no pienso faltar ni un día más. – contestó indiferente - Tomoe, vine para hablar contigo de algo mucho más importante que mi trabajo con el profesor.

-Ya sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Dicho esto, la expresión de Kaoru pasó de fría a amable. Tomoe se alivió, pero ni sospechaba el golpe que Kaoru le tenía preparado. Todo porque era rica y lo tenía todo. Y ahora ella disfrutaría teniendo algo que Tomoe no podría tener nunca, ni con todo su dinero. Empezó inocentemente:

-Tú y yo somos amigas, y quedamos en ser leales siempre…tenemos que hablar sobre Akira…

Tomoe sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba.

-Creo que no hay mucho que agregar a eso. – dijo con tristeza - Akira te quiere.

-Sí, me quiere. – confirmó Kaoru, poniendo énfasis a la frase - Pero no me quito de la cabeza que te guste a ti. – fingió preocupación - ¡A ti que eres mi mejor amiga! Y cuando te dije que no estaba interesada en él, te decía la verdad. ¡Jamás pensé que andaría con Akira!

-Bueno, pero ustedes ya habían sido novios antes…

-Sí…hace años. Pero fue una cosa de niños, nada serio.

-¿Y por qué terminaron? – preguntó Tomoe, con el ánimo por el piso.

-Él cambió mucho cuando su mamá murió. – explicó Kaoru - Y te insisto, yo era una niña, para mí era como un juego.

-Pues parece que para él no…

-No sé, pero a mí no me importaba. Sin embargo, ahora con todo lo de mi hermana se portó tan bien, sus abrazos…- agregó con malicia - Pero, es que a ti te gusta…

-No digas más. – Tomoe trató de zanjar el asunto; se sentía muy mal - Es cierto…Akira me _gustaba_. Pero era sólo eso, simple atracción. En cambio, él te quiere a ti, te quiere de verdad. Y por lo que veo, tú también sientes algo por él…

Pero Kaoru no quería zanjar el asunto.

-¡Yo puedo hacerme a un lado! – dijo, sabiendo la respuesta - Tú eres mi mejor amiga y no voy a poner en juego nuestra amistad por nada del mundo, y ni siquiera por Akira…

-¡No, amiga! – exclamó Tomoe; no estaba dispuesta a perder la amistad de Kaoru por un muchacho, por más que le gustara - Nuestra amistad nunca va a estar en duda y justamente por eso yo soy la que no tiene que hacer nada entre ustedes.

-Nunca me habría perdonado hacerte daño…

-Sé que nunca lo harías. – dijo Tomoe. Kaoru sonrió - Pero ya vamos a dejar ese asunto por la paz. Mejor cuéntame cómo es que decidiste darle otra oportunidad.

-Yo pensaba que era un vago, pero está rectificando, regresó a la universidad; es bueno, generoso, y yo…simplemente me di cuenta de que lo quiero. – dijo Kaoru mirándola con atención.

Después de despedir a Kaoru, Tomoe se sentó en el sofá con ganas de llorar. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha por unos minutos hasta que la voz de su padre la hizo incorporarse.

-Me dijeron que vino Kaoru a verte.

Tomoe lo miró con ojos tristes.

-Vino a dar las gracias por la ayuda que diste en el hospital. – explicó - Sólo que tenía prisa y ya no pudo esperarte.

-No fue nada. – dijo Kogoro - Lástima que no se haya podido hacer mucho por la niña. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo vas con Akira? ¿Así se llama el muchacho que te gusta?

-Mal. – contestó su hija con una voz cargada de tristeza - Nunca va a ver nada entre nosotros. Y te pido por favor que no me lo vuelvas a mencionar. Me quiero alejar de él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo? – preguntó su padre, preocupado.

-No, papá. – Tomoe sonrió, con lágrimas en los ojos - Al contrario, es una de las mejores personas que conozco pero…está enamorado de mi mejor amiga. – y empezó a sollozar con las manos en el rostro - ¡No sabes qué ganas tengo de alejarme de todo! No quiero volver a ver a Akira…adoro a Kaoru pero no creo que sea capaz de volver a verlos juntos.

-¿Tanto te gusta ese muchacho? – preguntó él.

-No tienes idea de cuánto…tanto que lo único que quiero es desaparecer y no verlo nunca más.

-Me preocupa que te pongas a sí. – le reprochó su padre - Que quieras huir y no enfrentar tus sentimientos.

-Papá, no tiene caso. – contestó Tomoe - ¿Para qué? Si Akira quiere a Kaoru. ¡Por favor, necesito irme de viaje unos días! – rogó.

A Kogoro se le partió el corazón al ver la desesperación de su hija.

-Hija, ése no es el problema. – le dijo - De hecho, yo tengo un viaje en puerta. Pero no se trata de eso, sino de que no escapes. Toda esa angustia y malestar que tienes no van a desaparecer porque te alejes.

Pero Tomoe insistía.

-Al menos voy a estar lejos de ellos. – justificó - Kaoru es mi mejor amiga, hacemos un montón de cosas juntas y ahora seguramente las veces que nos veamos va a estar él ahí…yo no sé si voy a poder aguantar…

-Debes intentarlo, ¿o quieres alejarte de tu mejor amiga para siempre?

-No, pero no quiero estar cerca de Akira…

* * *

Después de la sesión de tortura a Tomoe, Kaoru se dirigió a casa de los Himura en busca de su próxima víctima. Se sentía en una contradicción: no le gustó su propia actitud para con Tomoe, que siempre fue una buena amiga, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que tenía que descargar de alguna forma todo el dolor y la frustración acarreados desde su niñez hasta la muerte misma de su hermana. Se anunció en la mansión y se encaminó al despacho del licenciado. Pero allí estaba Sayo, la persona que Kaoru quería encontrar. La víctima.

-Kaoru…¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sayo sorprendida.

Kaoru empezó a exagerar su propia desdicha.

-Vine a trabajar. – anunció ceremoniosamente.

-Kenshin salió temprano, pero me dijo que no ibas a venir. – dijo la joven Himura - Me contó lo de tu hermana, lo siento mucho.

-Gracias…

-Kenshin comprende que necesitas tiempo para reponerte…

-Tu hermano no quiere que falte, me lo advirtió. – exageró Kaoru - Él me dijo que no quiere distracciones de ningún tipo.

Sayo no podía creer que su hermano le exigiera algo así.

-Bueno, pero esto es algo especial…

Pero Kaoru la interrumpió con la mirada. Una mirada cargada de rencor.

-No. – dijo bruscamente - No hay trato especial para los que dependemos del dinero ajeno. Así es la vida de los pobres, por fortuna tú no has tenido que conocerla…

-Ahora empiezo a comprender a mi hermano. – admitió Sayo - Eres una persona muy responsable pero el dolor no tiene nada que ver con la responsabilidad. Y eso cualquiera lo entiende.

Kaoru se mantuvo solemne.

-Yo estoy obligada a salir adelante. – replicó con lágrimas en los ojos - Ayer enterramos a mi hermana y…hoy mi mamá ya está lavando ropa ajena, mi padre arreglando coches y…y yo aquí estoy, lista para trabajar.

Sayo aprovechó para disculparse.

-Kaoru, hice mal en juzgarte sin conocerte bien. – admitió - Ahora veo por qué mi hermano tiene toda su fe puesta en ti.

Kaoru la miró con cariño, pero en el fondo, sonreía con satisfacción. Estaba logrando su cometido.

-Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba. – respondió - Me siento todavía muy triste por lo de mi hermana, pero no quiero tu lástima…

-No pienses que es lástima. – replicó Sayo de corazón - Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien tan cercano. Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas iba a cumplir 11 años…

-¿En serio? – preguntó Kaoru, interesada en indagar más en la vida de los Himura.

-Fue horrible…a Kenshin y a mí nos cambió la vida en una noche… - A Sayo se le quebró la voz.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso? - Sayo negó con la cabeza, triste - Te entiendo, hay cosas que duelen mucho como para hablarlas. – a continuación, le recordó - Además, aunque me gustaría que me tuvieras confianza, yo sé que no te caigo nada bien…

-La verdad la primera vez que te vi me caíste pésimo, es que tu actitud cuando entraste a esta casa fue la peor… - trató de explicarse la castaña.

-Lo que pasa es que vine decidida a esperar las horas que fueran necesarias, de eso dependía mi futuro…

-Empezamos mal pero podemos comenzar de nuevo. – pidió Sayo. Un brillo de malicia y astucia cruzó la mirada de su interlocutora.

-Pero sólo si me dejas aclararte algo. – dijo ella - El día que nos vimos por primera vez, yo te dije que eras muy bonita y no me creíste. Pero te juro que lo dije de corazón.

Sayo bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Kaoru supo que había dado en un punto flaco de la chica.

-No soy fea, pero tampoco una belleza como tú…

-Lo que pasa es que no te sacas partido, pero algunos cambios que te hicieras y notarías la diferencia. – la aduló la pelinegra.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro. Un peinado distinto, otro tipo de ropa. Si quieres, como el profesor no me espera hoy, vamos a la estética. Y así me ayudas a distraerme.

Era exactamente lo que Kaoru buscaba. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de la chica; sin duda Sayo Himura le serviría de mucho como aliada y amiga. Se interesó por sus gustos, aficiones y su carrera, ya que la había visto en la Universidad Kasshin.

-Estoy estudiando Diseño Industrial, voy en el tercer semestre. – contó Sayo.

-Qué bueno que estudiemos en la misma universidad, así vamos a poder convivir un poco más. – se alegró Kaoru - No creas que tengo muchas amigas, en el colegio casi todas me rechazaban por ser pobre…

Cuando volvieron después de todo un día haciendo compras y visitar un centro de estética, se encontraron con Kenshin, quien había regresado del estudio.

-¡Kaoru! – se sorprendió, ignorando momentáneamente a su hermana - Pensé que no ibas a venir. ¿Cómo va ese ánimo?

-La verdad mejoró mucho gracias a Sayo. – dijo Kaoru con humildad.

-Me alegro. – cuando se volvió a ver a su hermana, se quedó con la boca abierta - ¡Sayo! ¡Pareces otra! ¡Estás hermosa!

De tener la cabellera larga atada a una cola de caballo, Sayo hacía pasado a tenerla un poco más corta, suelta y con un flequillo bien hecho que enmarcaba sus bellos rasgos. Hasta ella se sorprendió con la imagen que le devolvió el espejo.

-Se lo debo a Kaoru. – dijo ella sonriendo.

-No. – intervino Kaoru - Yo sólo la acompañé a hacerse un nuevo peinado, a comprar algo de ropa…

Pero Sayo la interrumpió.

-Yo sola jamás me hubiera decidido a hacer algo así. – luego miró a su hermano - Kenshin, tenías razón: Kaoru no es como yo pensaba. Espero que eso haya quedado atrás y ahora seamos amigas.

Los hermanos Himura miraban a Kaoru con adoración, cada uno por distintas razones. Kaoru, detrás de su expresión entre acongojada y humilde, sonreía con satisfacción. Le había prometido a Chizuru que haría lo que fuera para llegar lejos, y lo lograría. Pasando por encima de quien sea.

* * *

En la vecindad, el matrimonio Kamiya hablaba sobre su hija mayor.

-Ella sólo quiere tener una vida mejor, pero le va a costar más trabajo si nosotros que somos sus padres no la apoyamos. – recalcó Koshijiro.

Pero Sakura no tenía sosiego.

-Es que…es que a veces veo cosas en ella que me dan miedo, anata.

-¿Miedo de qué? – se extrañó su marido - Si ella es buena y decente. Hay que apoyarla.

-Sí. – reconoció Sakura - Es más, en vez de estar aquí llorando y sin hacer nada le voy a tejer un suéter. Ella me dijo que necesita uno nuevo, y eso es lo que le voy a hacer. ¿Y si me acompañas al mercado y le compramos un estambre bonito? – Koshijiro sonrió y ambos se encaminaron a hacer las compras, de la mano.

* * *

Kenshin pidió hablar con Kaoru un momento. Luego de pedir té, comenzó con cierta tristeza:

-Me sentí muy mal contigo porque me enteré que no pudiste ir a la competencia de tu hermana por estar aquí, en la presentación de mi libro.

Kaoru sintió como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago; ya no quería acordarse de eso.

-No se preocupe profesor. – dijo algo molesta queriendo terminar ese asunto - Nadie se imaginó que ésa sería la última competencia de Chizuru-chan…

-Sé que nadie lo hubiera adivinado, pero cada vez que lo pienso me siento tremendamente culpable…

-Usted no tiene la culpa. Chizuru-chan sabía que para cumplir los sueños había que hacer sacrificios y…por eso yo tenía que estar aquí hoy. – y empezó a adularlo - Porque gracias a usted yo voy a realizar mis sueños.

-Gracias a mí no. – replicó el abogado - A tu esfuerzo…

-Y a su generosidad. – lo interrumpió Kaoru - Y mi hermana lo entendía. La gimnasia era igual de importante para ella. Así que no se sienta mal, por favor.

-Pero la próxima vez que tengas algo importante para ti o para tu familia dímelo. – pidió él - Te aseguro que voy a entenderlo.

-No. Yo no quiero que modifiquemos nuestro trato. – dijo Kaoru con voz firme - Quedamos en que yo le pagaría con trabajo y así lo voy a seguir haciendo.

La mirada de Kenshin adoptó un tinte más grave. Si bien quería su tiempo y a ella para él, sabía que no era justo robarle oportunidades, así que él se las daría.

-También de eso quería hablarte. – dijo - Trabajar conmigo también te impide buscar un empleo remunerado, algo que también necesitas, así que había pensado en darte un sueldo…

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se abrieron horrorizados.

-No, no, no. – se negó - De ninguna manera. Ya bastante deuda tengo con usted y sé perfectamente cuánto cuestan las colegiaturas de la universidad.

-Te recuerdo que yo también fui estudiante, y sé que esos no son los únicos gastos. También está la cuestión del transporte, libros, material…

-No puedo aceptarle dinero. – interrumpio Kaoru - Y le ruego que no me lo vuelva a mencionar. Entienda, ya bastante humillante es para mí hacer la carrera gracias a su caridad. – terminó de decir, dignamente.

Aunque se moría por tener un sueldo, algo le decía que no era el momento de aceptar ese dinero, que en cambio conseguiría algo mejor que eso. Y Kaoru era paciente, y escuchó a su conciencia. Era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

Cuando volvió a su casa, feliz con una prenda, regalo de Sayo, se encontró con Tae, que se había quedado preocupada y acompañó a sus padres. Sakura estaba tejiendo algo de color rosa.

-¡Hija! – la recibió con una gran sonrisa - ¡Te estoy tejiendo un suéter como el que querías! – le mostró su trabajo.

Kaoru miró con desprecio lo que tenía en las manos.

-Ay no, olvídalo mamá. – se burló - Ya ni tejas. Yo tengo aquí uno muy lindo y muy fino. – sacó de la bolsa un suéter del mismo rosado, pero de marca - Me lo regaló Sayo.

-¿Y quién es Sayo? – preguntó Tae, no muy contenta con la nueva actitud de Kaoru.

-Una nueva amiga. – explicó la otra, sin percatarse ni importarle lo que pasaba a su alrededor - La hermana del profesor Himura. – se dirigió a su amiga, ignorando a su madre, quien tenía la mirada triste - Mira Tae, fíjate en estos accesorios que le ponen, estas perlitas, aplicaciones, son de muy buen gusto. Así es como quiero que me hagas la blusa azul que te pedí.

-Sí, está muy bonito. – le contestó Tae - Se nota la calidad de los detalles en la costura y se amolda muy bien a tu cuerpo. – miró significativamente a Sakura, prometiendo hablar con Kaoru - Pero ven, ven para que te veas en el espejo. – y la llevó a la habitación.

-Ay Tae. – le dijo Kaoru en voz baja, ya en el cuarto - Tú sí me entiendes porque estudiaste alta costura y sabes de ropa fina, pero mi mamá…no me quiero poner el suéter que me está tejiendo…

-Ella te lo está haciendo con mucho amor. – replicó Tae, molesta. Kaoru hizo una mueca de burla.

-Sí, pero ya viste el estambre, es corriente. – dijo - Y yo no puedo ponerme eso para ir a la universidad. ¿Qué van a decir las chicas de mí? – se imaginó nuevamente humillada y se le puso la piel de gallina - ¿Te imaginas?

-Bueno, no lo uses para la universidad, tampoco te lo tienes que poner todos los días. – repuso Tae - No se lo rechaces, tu mamá está muy sensible.

Kaoru suspiró.

-Tienes razón, Tae. – admitió con desgano - Le voy a decir que me lo termine, al fin y al cabo no me puedo poner nada por el luto.

Ya entrada la noche, con sus padres durmiendo, Kaoru estaba sentada junto al Butsudan (altar dedicado a los familiares fallecidos) que colocaron cerca del Kamidana (altar dedicado a los dioses Shinto), llorando a su hermana.

-Chizuru-chan, perdóname por no haber estado contigo cuando ganaste. – susurró entre sollozos, mientras acariciaba la medalla de oro que ofrendaron al altar - Pero estaba en mi propia lucha, y sigo estándolo. ¿Sabes? Ya tengo garantizado el pago de mis estudios. Pero voy a hacer que Misanagi pague por todas las humillaciones. – sus ojos adoptaron un tono glacial - Nadie me va a hacer menos nunca más. Yo soy…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se encaminó a la parada del autobús junto con Megumi. Esta se encontraba bastante decaída. Había peleado con Takeda debido al viaje que pensaba hacer con su esposa a París; su amante le había jurado que era el último intento que prometió a su hija que reconciliarse con su madre, intento que él estaba seguro que no funcionaría. Desde luego todo era mentira, pero Megumi no tenía cómo saberlo. Si hasta le había dicho que Misanagi andaba en drogas, y que su matrimonio se alargaba sólo por eso. Y Megumi le había creído.

Como sea, eso no quitaba que la enfermera viera los próximos días de ausencia de su amado de manera trágica. Le explicó su situación a Kaoru.

-Mi novio se fue de viaje, entonces yo tengo que…

Pero su amiga la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Tú te quedas esperándolo sin hacer nada. – Megumi le parecía tan estúpida - No es justo.

-Espero que esto sea lo último que tenga que hacer con su esposa. – dijo Megumi con tristeza - Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, como no lo voy a ver, voy a tener mucho tiempo libre, así que te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites.

Kaoru la miró con seriedad.

-Mejor búscate un trabajo, ya te dije, no está bien depender de los hombres. Sobre todo si están casados. – luego agregó con orgullo - No me lo tomes a mal, pero piensa en tu futuro, asegúrate como yo. Ahora estoy estudiando para no depender de nadie, pero sin dejar de ver las opciones.

-¿Cómo cuáles? – preguntó Megumi.

-Busco abrirme puertas, tener buenas relaciones para conseguir muy buenos empleos. – la miró con perspicacia - Nunca se sabe cuándo algo te puede fallar. ¿Y si tu novio sale con que en el viaje se reconcilió con la esposa? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Megumi se horrorizó.

-¡No lo digas ni de broma! – exclamó.

-Más bien te lo digo muy en serio. – repuso Kaoru tranquilamente - Consíguete otra entrada de dinero.

Pero Megumi ya no la escuchaba; estaba sumergida en sus propios miedos.

-Si mi novio me deja yo me muero. – murmuró al fin.

* * *

Sanosuke estaba decidido; tenía que darle un ultimátum a Tae respecto a su relación. Fue a su casa donde ella lo recibió y ante la mirada interrogante de la mujer, al luchador se le puso la mente en blanco y no supo cómo abordar el tema.

Tae se divertía viéndolo caminar en círculos con aspecto preocupado.

-Si en lugar de caminar en círculos se hubiera ido derecho, pues ya iría por Nagoya. – bromeó ella.

-Es que yo quería decirle…

-No ande de ocioso porque sólo se le ocurren malas ideas. – interrumpió Tae - Mejor ayúdeme a doblar esas telas.

-¡Mire Tae! – se envalentonó Sanosuke - ¡Yo la verdad vine a otra cosa! Ya va más de un año de la muerte de su esposo Katsu, en paz descase. Y un año fue mucho tiempo, yo digo que se vaya quitando el luto. – le exigió, serio.

Tae levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-Si el luto lo dejé a los dos meses. – le explicó - Ahora ya no se usa como antes.

-Yo digo del luto en todos los sentidos. – dijo Sanosuke - Digo, el muerto al pozo y el vivo al gozo.

La sorpresa de Tae dio lugar al enojo.

-¿Está usted loco?

-Mejor usted si se decide, porque no soy paciente…y tampoco soy un santo. – le espetó Sanosuke solemnemente. A continuación quiso abrazarla.

-¡Gáneme! ¡Gáneme! Si me toca, me pierde. – Tae se apartó enojada - Sinvergüenza pervertido… ¡Váyase con sus ideas a otro lado! ¡Fuera! – y lo empujó a la puerta.

-¿Ya ve cómo es? – reclamó el luchador antes de recibir un portazo en la cara.

* * *

Kaoru acompañó a Akira hasta la notaría de Kanryu Takeda, de allí iría a la casa del licenciado Himura. Mientras se despedían con un beso, Misanagi hizo su aparición. Bajó de su auto y se acercó a la pareja sin creer lo que veía.

-¿Kaoru? – preguntó.

Inmediatamente se separaron y Akira la saludó respetuosamente.

-Buenos días, señorita.

Pero Misanagi estaba concentrada en Kaoru, esto se estaba poniendo bueno.

-A ver, ¿pero cómo? – se burló - ¿Ahora eres novia de un taxista?

-¿Tiene algún problema con eso? – inquirió Akira.

-Al contrario, los felicito. – replicó Misanagi con urbanidad - Mi papá siempre ha dicho que eres un magnífico trabajador. – miró a Kaoru despectivamente - Es sólo que me sorprende ver aquí a tu novia.

-Fuimos compañeras en el colegio, y ahora vamos a estar juntas en la misma universidad. – explicó Kaoru a Akira, lanzándole a la chica miradas de odio.

-Exactamente. – concordó la chica Takeda - Bueno, yo los dejo y perdón por interrumpirlos. Y si quieres te lo saludo a Shogo cuando lo vea más tarde, ¿te parece? – agregó con malicia. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la notaría. Kaoru la siguió con la mirada.

-¡La odio! – exclamó - ¿Ves las humillaciones que tengo que pasar?

-No le hagas caso.

-¡Es que me da coraje! – le contestó con la cara desencajada - ¡No soporto que me menosprecien!

-Con no hacerles caso ya basta. – sugirió su novio - O haz como yo, métete a la universidad pública.

Kaoru lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Cómo se te ocurre!

-¿Te daría vergüenza? – le preguntó, algo molesto - ¿Sabes que la mía aunque sea pública es la más reconocida del país?

-Sí, y para nada me avergüenza. – mintió Kaoru - ¿Pero cómo puedo perder la oportunidad que tengo? De la Universidad Kasshin salen los mejores abogados.

-Espero que solamente lo hagas por eso, porque no me gustaría que te avergonzaras de donde estudio y mucho menos de mí.

-Tú eres mucho mejor y vales mucho más que el idiota con el que está saliendo Misanagi. – le dijo Kaoru dándole un beso de despedida.

* * *

Después de salir de la notaría, Misanagi fue corriendo a casa de Shogo. No podía esperar para contarle lo que había visto. A ver si de una vez la olvidaba.

-¡Shogo! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! – dijo al entrar.

-Si estás en mi casa, ¿qué esperabas? – le contestó el otro tranquilamente - ¿Qué pasó?

Misanagi decidió ponerle un poco de suspenso al ambiente antes de dar la primicia.

-Nada, cosas que pasan en la vida. – dijo paseándose por la sala - La verdad no entiendo por qué me fijo en ti si te gustan las ratas. Las que aspiran a mucho y luego se dan cuenta que a lo más que pueden llegar es a conquistar a uno como ellas.

Shogo no entendía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Se trata de Kaoru.

-¿La viste? – se esperanzó él. La chica se dio cuenta con amargura de ello y decidió tirar la bomba.

-No sólo a ella, sino a su nuevo novio. – le dijo sonriendo - Y tú sigues pensando en ella. Mira que rápido se consoló ella y tú aquí solo suspirando por ella.

-¿Y con quién anda? – preguntó él rojo de ira.

-Pues aunque no lo creas, con todo y sus ínfulas, Kaoru ahora sí se buscó a alguien de su nivel. – le contó Misanagi - Tu amada Kaoru se anda besuqueando con un vil taxista.

Shogo se quedó sin palabras.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Tomoe llegaba a casa de Kaoru.

-¿Se puede? – preguntó, fue recibida por Sakura - ¿Cómo está Sakura-san? Perdone por llegar a la hora de la comida pero sé que es cuando puedo encontrar a Kaoru.

-¡Qué pena! – se lamentó Sakura - A la mañana me aviso que no iba a poder venir.

-Qué mal. – dijo Tomoe, quería ver a Kaoru - Mire, como me voy de Japón vine a dejarle algunas cosas que sé que le van a gustar y le van a servir. ¿Se las puedo dejar con usted y le dice que me llame?

En eso entra su chofer con dos bolsas grandes llenas de ropa. Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Gracias señorita! ¡Quédese a comer con nosotros! – la invitó.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-Al contrario. – dijo Sakura - No conocemos a las amigas de Kaoru-chan, sólo usted que es muy buena con mi hija.

Sonriendo, Tomoe pidió a su chofer que la buscara más tarde y se quedó a comer con los Kamiya. Luego de pasar un rato con ellos y envidiar a Kaoru por la linda familia que tenía (sin desmerecer a su padre, al que adoraba), se dispuso a marchar a su casa cuando se encontró con Akira. El corazón de Tomoe latió desbocado y sintió náuseas por los nervios cuando el taxista la quiso acompañar a la salida.

-Así que te vas a Alemania. – empezó él. Kaoru se lo había contado.

-Sí, por cuestiones de trabajo de mi papá. – mintió ella.

Akira se paró en seco y tomándola por sorpresa, la abrazó.

-Pues te deseo lo mejor, Tomoe. – le dijo.

Tomoe sintió que se iba a morir en ese momento. Ser abrazada por Akira era su más grande sueño, pero no de esa manera ni en esas circunstancias. Sollozó silenciosamente en su pecho.

-Cuida mucho a Kaoru, por favor. – dijo al fin.

* * *

-Con la historia clínica que hice de tu hermano, más los resultados de los últimos estudios que le hicimos, en especial las capas de rayos X que le tomamos, ya puedo darte un diagnóstico preliminar. – le dijo el doctor Aoshi Shinomori a una preocupada Megumi.

-¿Qué tiene mi hermano? – preguntó ella con premura.

Él la miró con una mirada fría que disfrazaba la pena que sentía por ella. Pena y algo más.

-Todavía nos falta por precisar el grado de avance de su enfermedad. Pero, por desgracia las noticias no son buenas. – dijo gravemente.

La enfermera se echó a llorar, presa del miedo.

-Ya no me angustie…dígame qué tiene mi hermanito… - sollozó.

-Se trata de una enfermedad que puede afectar a uno de sus riñones, o a los dos. – explicó Aoshi - Se conoce como el tumor de Wilms.

-¿Y qué es el tumor de Wilms? – preguntó Megumi, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Por si no fuera poco lo que le pasaba a ella, ahora la desgracia se cernía sobre su familia.

Shinomori no sabía cómo decírselo pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Es un tipo de cáncer que puede causarle la muerte.


	5. Chapter 5

-Y cómo te decía, lo primero es la cirugía. – le explicó Aoshi gravemente a Megumi - Si después de eso el cáncer sigue, hay que tratarlo con medicamentos especializados y con quimioterapia.

-¿Y por qué no empezamos con eso? – preguntó la enfermera entre sollozos.

-Por dos cosas. – contestó el médico - La primera es que en muchos casos, al retirar el tumor mediante la cirugía, se puede detener. Y la segunda, es el costo.

-Claro…sé que la quimioterapia es muy cara pero… ¿Cuánto cuestan esas sesiones?

Tanto a uno como al otro les costaba la conversación al entrar en el tema económico.

-Pues eso depende del hospital o la institución donde se atienda tu hermano, además hay que tomar en cuenta lo que va a costar la cirugía.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesito para curar a mi hermanito? – preguntó Megumi temiendo lo peor. A esta altura se esperaba cualquier cosa menos una respuesta positiva a lo que debían enfrentar.

Aoshi la miró con tristeza.

-En medicina privada el tratamiento completo puede costar alrededor de ¥12.000.000.

-¿Tanto? – preguntó ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto. No tenían esperanzas.

Más tarde, Megumi fue a buscar a Soujiro en el taller para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. No quería darles la noticia a sus padres y a Yahiko ella sola. Pero se sentía mal por su joven hermano; no se había recuperado de la muerte de Chizuru y ahora tenía que lidiar con un nuevo tormento.

Soujiro la vio llegar y fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

-¿Viste al médico? – le preguntó.

-Lo vi. – contestó su hermana - Pero me tardé porque estaba buscando otro trabajo.

-¿Y trabajo para qué?

Megumi volvió a quebrarse.

-Es que necesito mucho dinero…Sou-kun, vamos a tener que ser muy fuertes…el tratamiento que necesita Yahiko-chan cuesta mucho dinero…tiene cáncer en los riñones…

Soujiro miraba a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, mientras las lágrimas bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

* * *

En la casa de Shogo, éste no podía creer la noticia que le llevaba Misanagi.

-¿Estás loca? – explotó - ¿Cómo crees que Kaoru va a andar con un taxista?

La chica Takeda lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Claro, te lo juro! – afirmó entre risas - ¡Yo misma la vi con mis propios ojos! Es el taxista mensajero que trabaja con mi papá. Si no me crees, habla con la secretaria de mi papá, o directamente con el taxista Akira Kiyosato. – le tendió su tarjeta - Me dio su teléfono.

Shogo le arrebató la tarjeta y se la quedó mirando. Hablaría con unos amigos y le harían una visita a la vecindad.

* * *

-¡Es que esta biblioteca es una maravilla! – exclamó Kaoru extasiada. Sayo sonrió.

-No sólo es un lugar ideal para la lectura o para trabajar. – le dijo - Sino que cuando Kenshin y yo tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante…siempre lo hacemos aquí. En cambio hay un salón al que nunca entramos. – dicho esto su rostro se ensombreció.

Kaoru olía que podía ser algo interesante, así que decidió apremiarla.

-¿No te gusta? – le preguntó.

-No me trae buenos recuerdos…ahí fue donde asesinaron a mis papás…

Kaoru se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-¿Dijiste asesinados? – preguntó en un susurro - ¿Quieres decir que tus padres…

-Sí, Kaoru…

-Supongo que eso dejó deshecho a tu hermano…

Los ojos de Sayo empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-No sabes…el dolor que le causó la muerte de nuestros padres…además del dolor, los chismes…el alejamiento de algunas personas muy cercanas…Kenshin nunca volvió a ser el mismo…

-¿Y es por eso que él es tan serio?

-Creo que sí… - contestó Sayo sin muchas ganas de hablar.

Pero Kaoru no iba a dejar que la conversación quedara en la nada. Necesitaba saber más cosas de esa familia. Conocer a Sayo y a Kenshin en profundidad…

-¿Fue un asalto o qué pasó? – preguntó con tono de cautela.

Si bien Sayo Himura no tenía ganas de hablar, el hecho de tener a alguien dispuesto a ser su paño de lágrimas fue aliciente suficiente para dejar salir todo lo que durante años llevó por dentro. Tomó aire y comenzó su relato.

-Acusaron a mi padre, Hiko Himura, de estar involucrado en un fraude…y por supuesto que no era cierto, él era inocente…pero un hombre al que habían defraudado, sin averiguar quién era el culpable, vino aquí…como loco le disparó a mi papá…y al ver a mi papá herido y sangrando, mi mamá enloqueció de dolor…así que trató de detener al asesino para que no siguiera disparando y…murió de un disparo…mi papá se incorporó para detenerlo y sólo consiguió que lo rematara… - terminó entre lágrimas.

Kaoru sentía pena por ellos. Sinceramente.

-¡Hice muy mal en hacerte recordar esto! -se reprochó.

Pero Sayo negó con la cabeza.

-No…creo que necesitaba contarle todo a alguien…con Kenshin no puedo ni mencionarlo…y yo necesito hablar…fue muy difícil, sobre todo porque Kenshin estaba indignado y se pasó no sé cuánto tiempo obteniendo las pruebas…que probaban la inocencia de mi papá…

-Claro, debió haber sido terrible lidiar con las calumnias…y al mismo tiempo tener que ser fuerte para encargarse de ti…y siendo tan joven, ¿cuántos años tenía?

La joven Himura esbozó una débil sonrisa al recordar las cosas buenas de su pasado.

-Acababa de cumplir 18…no sabes lo alegre que era, lo feliz que estaba de empezar la carrera…

-La verdad, me cuesta imaginarme al profesor como un joven alegre. – reflexionó Kaoru.

-Sí…y había ayudado como asistente a muchos grandes abogados, y hasta tenía planeado casarse.

El semblante de Kaoru cambió de repente. De la expresión humilde y consoladora, pasó a una más fría y perspicaz.

-¿En serio? – preguntó.

-Como lo oyes. – contestó Sayo, sin darse cuenta de nada - Iba a casarse con una joven que lo tenía todo. Era de buena familia, inteligente, con dinero…

-¡Sayo! – llamó una voz.

A continuación Kenshin hizo su aparición, poniendo nerviosas a las dos mujeres, temiendo que el abogado haya escuchado su conversación y las regañara. Pero no parecía el caso, por lo que respiraron aliviadas.

-Kenshin…estaba tomando un té con Kaoru. – explicó su hermana.

Kenshin les sonrió.

-Veo que están platicando como buenas amigas.

Sayo se sintió descolocada. No supo qué responder.

-Hablábamos de…nada importante. – dijo al fin.

-No digas eso, Sayo. – intervino Kaoru de buen talante - El profe va a pensar que estoy perdiendo el tiempo hablando de cosas no importantes. Y él me prohibió hacer eso. – miró a Kenshin alegremente - Pero bueno, arreglé los archivos que me pidió y leí los expedientes como me dijo.

-Bueno, yo los dejo trabajar. – dijo Sayo. Todavía estaba muy afectada por la charla y por la abrupta aparición de su hermano, y necesitaba salir de allí a recobrarse.

Kaoru la miró significativamente.

-Luego seguimos hablando, Sayo. – le dijo.

Una vez solos, Kenshin le preguntó sorprendido:

-¿Tan pronto los leíste todos?

Kaoru aprovechó el momento para coquetear.

-Sí, lo hice anoche, profesor. – dijo como si nada y luego lo miró a los ojos - La verdad es que no pude dormir, estuve en la cama dando vueltas y vueltas, pensando en usted y… en su libro. – se corrigió inocentemente. Kenshin se ruborizó - También ya lo terminé de leer, pero va a decir que soy una tonta, porque tengo muchísimas preguntas que hacerle.

Kenshin tragó saliva con dificultad. No entendía cómo esa chica podía ponerlo de esa manera, sólo con unas palabras y miradas adecuadas, cuando ninguna mujer lo había logrado.

-Muy interesante lo que me planteas, Kaoru. – le dijo después de leer las anotaciones que Kaoru había hecho - De hecho, me pusiste a pensar.

-Yo sólo quise contarle cuáles son mis inquietudes.

-Y yo te felicito por haber tenido el valor de decirme abiertamente lo que piensas. Tu actitud me hace ver que a veces consigo lo que para mí es ideal como maestro.

-¿A qué se refiere? – se extrañó ella.

-A esto que estamos viviendo tú y yo ahora mismo. – contestó el abogado, tratando de concentrarse en el libro - Un verdadero maestro debe avanzar con sus alumnos, discutir con ellos para enriquecer sus ideas y volverlos capaces de analizar, razonar y proponer cosas nuevas.

-¿Y usted cree que conmigo está alcanzando ese ideal? – preguntó Kaoru, esperanzada.

Kenshin le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No tengo ninguna duda, y menos después de haber visto lo que marcaste en mi libro. Sé que un día no muy lejano tú superarás a tu maestro.

-Profesor, cómo cree… - dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas. Superar a su maestro…claro que lo lograría. Eso y mucho más.

Al terminar la jornada, Kaoru se dispuso a ir a su casa cuando Sayo la intercepta.

-Kaoru. – la llamó, nerviosa - Te estaba esperando.

-¿Qué pasó? Te pusiste muy nerviosa cuando llegó el profesor.

-¿Le contaste lo que hablamos? – preguntó Sayo muy preocupada.

-Claro que no, y ya sabes que todo lo que me cuentes queda entre nosotras. – le dijo la otra con cariño - Además, con él jamás hablaría de eso.

-Es que Kenshin no puede oír hablar de esa mujer que lo dejó plantado cuando estaban a punto de casarse.

-¿Eso le pasó? – la vuelta a casa podría esperar un poco más. Se sentaron y Sayo empezó a contar la historia de desamor de su hermano.

-Sí; esa mujer, Shura, y mi hermano fueron novios desde el colegio. Iban a casarse, pero después de la muerte de mis papás, yo oí cuando ella le dijo que no podía seguir a su lado mientras existiera la duda sobre la honestidad de nuestro padre.

-¿Y el profesor qué le dijo? – preguntó Kaoru.

-Le dijo que estaba buscando la manera de poder probarlo pero que iba a llevar tiempo.

-Claro, esas cosas no se llevan de la noche a la mañana.

-Esa mujer le dijo que tampoco se iba a casar para cuidar a una niña que ni siquiera era suya. – agregó Sayo con desagrado - Fui un estorbo para ella. Y Kenshin me defendió. Le dijo que jamás me iba a dejar.

-No puede haber mujeres así, pobre de tu hermano…y pobre de ti. – se solidarizó Kaoru.

-A Kenshin le llovió por todos lados. Incluso…empezó a beber sin medir…

Kaoru se sentía desfallecer con tantas revelaciones sobre su mentor.

-¡No lo puedo creer! – siseó - ¿El profesor tomando?

-Nunca lo menciones delante de él. – le advirtió Sayo - Por fortuna eso quedó atrás, hace mucho. De hecho él dejó de beber porque yo me asusté mucho una noche que él se cortó con una copa…

-¿Y cambió? – insistió Kaoru.

-Sí. – afirmó la castaña con una sonrisa - Se dedicó de tiempo completo a limpiar el nombre de mis papás y a cuidarme a mí. Después de eso, su vida sólo ha sido trabajo, estudios, y coleccionar libros incunables.

-Pero se olvidó de algo que es fundamental en la vida de todo ser humano. – le dijo Kaoru con expresión serena - Se olvidó del amor.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, y todavía procesando la información sobre la historia de los Himura, Kaoru se encontró con Akira, quien no tenía buenas noticias que darle. Se habían enterado de la enfermedad de Yahiko esa misma tarde. Todos en la vecindad estaban afligidos.

-La pobre Megumi está muy triste. – dijo Akira - Sabe lo grave que es lo que tiene Yahiko y el tratamiento puede llegar a costar más de ¥12.000.000.

-¿Y qué van a hacer? – preguntó Kaoru.

-Más bien qué vamos a hacer todos aquí en la vecindad. – le corrigió su novio - Porque esto es cosa de todos. Chizuru-chan se nos fue porque nadie podía adivinar que estaba enferma. Pero en el caso de Yahiko, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer entre todos? – le preguntó de mal humor - ¿Ves lo que pasa por ser pobres?

Akira la abrazó.

-Yo sé que es difícil, pero entre todos vamos a ayudar a Yahiko. – le dijo, mientras se perdía en el aroma de su pelo - Luego seguimos hablando, tengo que ir a hablar con el doctor Shinomori.

-¿No vas a estar ni un ratito conmigo? – preguntó ella desanimada.

En el momento en que Akira se despedía de Kaoru y se disponía a irse a la clínica, Shogo irrumpió en la casa, acompañado por unos amigos que parecían matones.

-¡A ti te quería volver a ver, imbécil! – gritó Shogo, muy envalentonado.

-¡Shogo! – exclamó Kaoru - ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven Amakusa miró de arriba a abjo a Akira.

-Vine a conocer mejor a tu chofer de taxi, mejor dicho al mandadero del papá de Misanagi.

-¿Y tú qué demonios quieres aquí? – preguntó Akira, listo para pelear.

Pero Kaoru no iba a permitir que armaran semejante circo en su casa.

-¡Shogo! – gritó - ¡Dile a tus amigos que se larguen de mi casa! ¡Y si quieres hablar con Akira adelante, pero hazlo como los hombres!

-Con quien quiero hablar es contigo. – le contestó el otro - Pero antes, voy a poner en su lugar a tu noviecito.

Antes de que Shogo pudiera hacer nada, Kaoru lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrastró a la cocina. Le dirigió a Akira una mirada tranquilizadora y se volvió para enfrentarse a su ex novio.

-¡Estoy harta de ti! – siseó con ira - ¿No entiendes? ¡Tú y yo terminamos, y tienes a tu adorable Misanagi! Bueno, supuestamente, porque sólo lo haces para darme celos. ¡Pero yo ya seguí adelante con mi vida!

-¿Qué? – le dijo él, haciéndose el tonto - ¡La que está celosa eres tú! ¡Es obvio que quieres regresar conmigo!

-¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz! ¡Dime a qué viniste y te largas de mi casa!

-¡Sólo vengo a decirte que no tienes que andar con otro muerto de hambre como tú! – le dijo él con desprecio - ¡Mi última propuesta sigue en pie!

Para su sorpresa, Kaoru empezó a reírse de él.

-¡No has entendido nada, Shogo! – le dijo entre risas.

Las miradas que le dirigía la chica empezaron a hacer mella en el joven, que al principio se había armado de valor para ir a la vecindad dispuesto a humillar a todo el mundo. Ahora se volvía a perder en las gemas azules de la chica. Ya no había nada que hacer. Estaba a sus pies.

-Kaoru, yo te quiero…conmigo puedes tenerlo todo, te ofrezco una verdadera vida digna de ti… - le suplicó.

Kaoru alzó una ceja.

-¿Casados? – le preguntó - Porque si no hay boda de por medio, no tengo nada que hacer contigo.

-Mi mamá…sabes que jamás permitiría que nos casemos…

-¡Entonces no hay nada más de qué hablar! – le espetó Kaoru con renovada furia - ¡Me perdiste para siempre! ¡Vete de mi casa!

-¡Entonces tu taxista va a pagar las consecuencias! – gritó Shogo.

-¡Tú tocas a Akira y vas a ver de lo que soy capaz!

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer? – la desafió el muchacho.

-¡Yo nada! ¡Pero estoy segura que el profesor Himura sí! ¡Él tiene los medios para hacerlo!

Shogo se extrañó. ¿Qué tenía que ver el profesor Himura en todo esto?

-¿Y él qué tiene que ver? – le preguntó.

-¡El profesor es mi jefe! ¡Estoy trabajando para él! – vio que Shogo empezaba a dudar - ¿Tan rápido se te quitó lo valiente?

El joven se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Sopesaba todas las posibilidades y las consecuencias de lo que haría. Después de un rato, levantó la vista y miró a Kaoru a los ojos, y le dijo con desprecio:

-Vas a volver a saber de mí, te lo juro. – llamó a sus amigos y se fue tan repentinamente como llegó.

-¿Qué se trae contigo ese imbécil? – le preguntó Akira después de estar en silencio midiendo a los amigos de Shogo mientras ellos discutían en la cocina. Kaoru empezó a hacerse la víctima.

-Yo nunca le hice caso. – mintió - Y está resentido, es un necio. Pero parece que ya lo entendió.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno y sin haberse enterado de lo sucedido anoche, el matrimonio Kamiya discutía sobre la situación de la familia Takani.

-Yo no sé cómo, anata, pero tenemos que ayudar a los Takani. – dijo Sakura - Porque aquí en la vecindad somos como familia. Y la familia está para ayudarse unos a otros.

Koshijiro aprovechó para darle una noticia.

-¿Te acuerdas del aumento que me prometió el dueño del taller? – le dijo - Este mes me va a pagar más, pero qué tal si hacemos como que no me aumentaron, y ese dinero que sea para Yahiko.

Sakura no podía ser más feliz.

-Por eso te quiero Koshijiro, eres tan bueno. Y yo voy a hablar con mis clientes, para ver si me pueden pagar un poquito más. Y que también eso sea sólo para Yahiko.

Ambos se sonrieron, seguros de que poco a poco lograrían ayudar a Yahiko y a su familia a salir adelante. Lo que no sabían era que Kaoru estaba escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta, con una expresión de odio y resentimiento hacia sus padres.

Un rato después, cuando Sakura salió a trabajar, Kaoru aprovechó para abordar a su padre. Con él todo era más fácil.

-Papá, tú dijiste que le habías pedido un aumento de sueldo al dueño del taller, ¿verdad? – preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, hija, y aceptó. – respondió su padre con alegría - Ayer me lo dijo, no sabes qué gusto me dio. Porque en verdad, Kami-sama no nos abandona, nos está ayudando justo cuando más se necesita.

Kaoru siguió en su intento de lograr que su padre le diera ese dinero.

-Lo que pasa es que ya me dieron la lista de los libros que tengo que llevar a la universidad y también gasto mucho en los pasajes para ir a casa del profesor. – explicó, por lo menos no mentía - Además, al profesor Himura lo van a visitar muchas personas importantes, y a mí me está presentando como su asistente.

-Qué bueno, hija. – la felicitó su padre con una sonrisa.

-Sí. Pero para estar entre ellos y no desentonar, necesito ir mejor vestida, verme presentable.

Su padre iba a abrir la boca para contestarle pero justo Sakura apareció en la puerta de la casa. Se había olvidado de decirle a Kaoru sobre la visita de Tomoe.

-Kaoru, con todo esto de Yahiko se me olvidó decirte. – le dijo apurada - Pasó por aquí tu amiga, la señorita Tomoe, y te dejó unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Lo que está allí en esas bolsas. – señaló los enormes bultos - Como se va de viaje, hay mucha ropa que ya no usa y vino a regalártela. Qué buena muchacha, ¿no?

Pero el rostro de Kaoru se desfiguró del desagrado.

-Limosna… - murmuró - ¡Qué vergüenza que tenga que andar vestida con los deshechos de otra!

* * *

En casa de los Himura, Sayo fue al despacho de su hermano para llamarlo a cenar. Lo encontró embebido en unas notas de su libro. Carraspeó para que él notara su presencia.

-Perdón, me quedé trabajando sobre unos comentarios que Kaoru hizo sobre mi libro. – se disculpó él con una sonrisa.

Sayo no podía estar más sorprendida.

-¿Kaoru se animó a comentarte tu libro? – preguntó.

-Así es, y lo hizo de una manera estupenda. – respondió su hermano - Ella siempre tiene una respuesta inesperada para mí y ahora con lo del libro me volvió a sorprender.

Sayo sonrió y concodó con él.

-¿Sabes? A mí me está pasando lo mismo con ella. – se detuvo cuando vio la mirada apenada de Kenshin - ¿Qué pasa, Kenshin? ¿Te preocupa algo?

Kenshin la miró con ojos tristes.

-No, pensaba en Kaoru… - explicó - Bueno, pensaba en cómo es la vida. Es una muchacha muy inteligente, viviendo en circunstancias tan difíciles y con tantas desventajas.

-Es cierto… Mira, si antes me oponía, ahora te felicito por haber decidido a ayudarla. Es que Kaoru, además de ser muy bonita, es inteligente y muy sensible.

-Sí, en verdad Kaoru es extraordinaria. – suspiró él - Siempre lo supe, pero ahora pienso que tenerla aquí a mi lado todos los días…que ahora que no empezó la facultad no tiene problemas de tiempo, pero después tendré que ser más flexible con su horario de trabajo.

Sayo amplió su sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya se pondrán de acuerdo cuando entre a clases. – y agregando que lo esperaba en la mesa, se retiró dejando a su querido hermano pensativo.

Él estaba en las nubes. En su corazón empezaba a vislumbrarse algo pequeño pero rotundo hacia su protegida. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla de la vida misma, aun siendo que ella era lo bastante madura y curtida como para necesitarlo; la vida llena de necesidades la habían vuelto muy fuerte, y aun así él quería protegerla. Y no sólo protegerla: confiarle sus dolores, sus confidencias, su pasado; y que ella lo apoyara y se quedara a su lado a pesar de las dificultades. Sonrió. Nunca pensó que esa simple atracción, escudada por una buena acción, se transformara en algo más profundo. ¡Y en cuestión de días! Sin duda ella apareció en su vida por algo, y él se encargaría de averiguarlo y llegar al fondo.

-Kaoru… - murmuró.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en casa de la susodicha la situación no era de las mejores.

-¡No seas malagradecida, Kaoru! – la regañó su madre en su habitación - ¡Lo que te trajo Tomoe no es limosna y nosotros no podemos darte más dinero! ¡Aprende que no siempre se va a hacer tu voluntad! – y se fue dando un portazo.

Con mala cara, Kaoru se dirigió a su padre.

-¡No sé por qué se enoja mi mamá! – mintió - ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que habías ofrecido lo que te aumentaron de tu sueldo para la curación de Yahiko!

-Los Takani tienen mucho menos que nosotros, y más gastos. – le explicó Koshijiro a su hija.

-Bueno, ya veré cómo hago. – le dijo Kaoru mirándolo de reojo - El profesor me ofreció un sueldo, y por supuesto le dije que no.

-Hiciste bien, ya es mucho con que te pague la escuela. – le felicitó su padre.

-Sí, pero parece que voy a tener que aceptar lo que me ofrece. – le retrucó Kaoru como si nada.

Koshijiro frunció el ceño.

-No, hija. – le dijo - Es mejor que no le aceptes nada más.

-¿Y entonces? – le preguntó su hija ceñuda - ¿Cómo hago para comprarme ropa? En serio, la mayoría de las personas que pasan por el despacho del profesor son de otro nivel.

-Dime cuánto necesitas, y yo veré cómo hago. – prometió su padre - Te juro que te lo voy a dar cada mes. – después se fue, pensando cómo iba a hacer con lo de Kaoru y Yahiko al mismo tiempo y dejando a su hija saltando de la alegría.

* * *

Kaoru estaba radiante. Tal como habían quedado, junto con las respuestas a las dudas que había anotado ella, Kenshin le escribió por fin una dedicatoria en su libro. Las palabras redactadas por el abogado calaron muy hondo en ella.

-Su dedicatoria me conmovió, profesor. – le dijo - Ojalá algún día yo merezca esas palabras tan bonitas.

-Te las mereces, puedes estar segura. – replicó Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-Sinceramente, no lo creo. – insistió ella, feliz - Pero voy a esforzarme para estar siempre a la altura de lo que usted espera de mí, y no decepcionarlo.

-Yo también espero estar a la altura como maestro, y ser un buen apoyo para que brindar por eso. – mientras servía limonada, su celular sonó, y al contestar, su cara pasó de la tranquilidad a la confusión en dos segundos - ¿Shura?

Kaoru levantó una ceja y escuchó atenta, en silencio.

-¡Sí, Kenshin! ¡Soy yo! – respondió la mujer al otro lado de la línea - Necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte. Quiero verte, quiero…

Pero fue interrumpida por Kenshin, quien pasó de la confusión a una furia asesina, asustando a Kaoru.

-¡No sé quién te dio mi celular, pero te prohíbo que vuelvas a buscarme! – gritó - ¡Te lo prohíbo, Shura!

-Kenshin, perdón, pero necesito que…

-¡Si me vuelves a llamar, te vas a arrepentir! – cortó con sus ojos dorados brillando de ira. Fue hacia un compartimiento en la biblioteca y sacando una botella de whisky, se dispuso a llenar un vaso, pero unas pequeñas y suaves manos se posaron en las suyas.

-¡No tome, profesor, por favor! – rogó Kaoru. Kenshin la miró entre sorprendido y maravillado por su gesto protector - Mire, yo no tengo idea de quién pueda ser esa mujer que lo llamó ni qué le haya hecho, pero cualquier cosa que sea, no vale la pena que usted se ponga así. Por favor, no se angustie de nada; piense en lo mucho que vale y en las personas que le rodeamos. – le decía con lágrimas en los ojos - Usted no está solo, tiene a Sayo que siempre lo ha apoyado incondicionalmente y…también me tiene a mí. No tome lo que le estoy diciendo como simples palabras para hacerlo sentir mejor, profesor. Somos muchas las personas que sabemos lo que usted vale, y la verdad es que siempre hay un motivo para salir adelante, algo por qué vivir.

Poco a poco, Kenshin sintió que la paz y la calma llenaban su ser. Todo gracias a ella; sólo ella fue capaz de domar a su bestia interior nada más que con un delicado toque y sus conmovedoras lágrimas. Algo se removió en su interior y soltando la botella le dijo con total sinceridad:

-Sí, Kaoru, te creo. Y ahora créeme tú a mí. No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me hayas hablado de esta manera. Me hiciste reaccionar.

-Me alegro mucho. – dijo ella entre lágrimas - Discúlpeme si fui indiscreta sin querer…

Kenshin se quedó mirándola y levantó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

-Tienes toda mi confianza y Kaoru…hay cosas que te quisiera contar pero…vamos a dejarlo al tiempo. – dijo taciturno, bajando la mano.

-Por supuesto, profesor. – contestó Kaoru, animándolo - Si quiere, sigamos trabajando.

-De hecho voy a pedirte que lleves estos papeles a la notaría de Misanagi, dile al chofer que te lleve.

-Sí, claro. – obedeció ella - Pero prométame que va a estar bien. – le pidió.

-Perfectamente. – le prometió él con una sonrisa.

Devolviéndole el gesto, Kaoru se marchó y dejó a Kenshin pensando en que tal vez había encontrado una razón más para vivir.

* * *

Kaoru pensaba pasar rápidamente por la notaría, así se evitaría un posible encuentro con Misanagi. Una vez cumplido su deber, salía de allí triunfante y tranquila hasta que para fastidio suyo su rival hizo su aparición.

-¡Kaoru! – la llamó la otra - ¿Qué haces en la notaría de mi papá?

-¡Eso es asunto mío y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones! – le contestó Kaoru altivamente.

-¡Ay, lástima que no llegaste antes! – se burló Misanagi - Porque te hubieras dado cuenta de las maravillosas vacaciones que voy a tener en Dubai, con Shogo.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sentir algo de rencor y envidia, pero no se dejó amilanar.

-Ya te dije que regalo a Shogo. – le contestó sonriendo - Ya tengo puestos mis ojos en alguien mucho mejor.

Misanagi empezó a reír a carcajadas. Kaoru bullía por dentro.

-Claro, el mensajero de mi papá. – se siguió burlando - Además, es la segunda vez que te veo en la notaría; no sé qué quieres aquí, Kaoru, pero ya sé la clase de fichita que eres.

Kaoru suspiró, no tenía caso pelear con ella y siendo el objeto de sus burlas. Ya le llegaría la hora. Y decidió irse.

-Misanagi, salúdame a tu novio y a Yumi-san. – se despidió, pero agregó para rematar - ¡Ah, sí! Ya dile a Shogo que no me esté rogando, anoche se pasó de arrastrado cuando me fue a buscar a la vecindad. Pero en fin, ahí quédate con mis sobras…

Y se fue dejando a Misanagi confundida y sin entender nada. Sin duda tendría una charla con Shogo.

* * *

Mientras, en el hospital, Kogoro Katsura y Aoshi Shinomori discutían sobre la condición de Yahiko Takani.

-Pues entonces así quedamos, Aoshi. – concluyó Kogoro - Y te agradeceré mucho todo lo que puedas hacer para ayudar a ese niño.

-Tú sabes que lo haría por cualquier paciente. Pero de algún modo, el caso de Yahiko es especial para mí. – dijo el pediatra pensando en Megumi - Lo que me sorprende es tu interés por él.

-Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera conozco al niño, es algo que me pidió mi hija Tomoe. – le explicó el neurólogo y director del hospital - Y también me interesa ese muchacho que está estudiando Medicina, Akira. Me gustaría apoyarlo. – agregó.

-Es muy bueno. – le comentó Aoshi - Es un muchacho muy valioso, y hace un gran esfuerzo a pesar de sus carencias.

-¿Carencias? – preguntó extrañado Kogoro. No entendía nada.

-Sí. Akira vive en la misma vecindad que Yahiko, y se paga la carrera trabajando de taxista.

* * *

Rato después, Kaoru llegó hecha una furia junto a Tomoe. Habían quedado de comer juntas a modo de despedida, antes del viaje de Tomoe. Su amiga la vio y la recibió con una sonrisa que se esfumó al verla tan alterada.

-¡Amiga, vienes que echas chispas! – se preocupó - ¿Qué pasó?

Kaoru no necesitó que insistiera para empezar a despotricar.

-Pasa que el profe me mandó a la notaría del papá de Misanagi, y ahí me la encontré, hablando de su romance con Shogo. – explicó con amargura.

-Entonces ya están de novios. – concluyó Tomoe - Yo pensé que Shogo sólo lo hacía para provocarte.

-Yo también. – concordó Kaoru - Y por eso estoy enojada.

-Bueno, pero mejor para ti. – le dijo su amiga - Así ellos dos son felices y te dejan en paz para que tú también lo seas con Akira.

Kaoru jadeó. Se había olvidado de Akira en medio de su ataque de celos.

-Sí, claro. – trató de excusarse - Si me enojo fue porque tuve que llevar unos papeles del profe y Misanagi me dijo que se iba a encargar de poner a su papá en mi contra. ¡Yo no quiero que eso me traiga problemas con el licenciado Himura!

-No puedo creerlo. Si está con Shogo que se olvide de ti.

-Pues sí, pero ya ves cómo es. – después de eso, Kaoru decidió cambiar de tema - En fin, gracias por las cosas que me dejaste en la casa.

Tomoe se angustió. Luego de llevarle las cosas le había entrado una culpa por no consultárselo antes y por llegar a su casa de repente.

-Perdón por eso, tenía que haberlo hablado antes contigo. – se disculpó - Espero que no te ofendas, pero es que yo quería…

-No te preocupes. – interrumpió Kaoru, seria - A los pobres siempre nos toca recibir las sobras.

-Te juro que último que quería era ofenderte. – Tomoe estaba desesperada. Kaoru la miró de reojo y sintió lástima. Cómo se complicaba Tomoe con la culpa.

-¡Amiga, era en broma! – exclamó riendo - ¿Cómo crees que voy a decirte eso en serio? Yo en verdad te agradezco por la ropa, los zapatos, todo lo que siempre me regalas. Lo que me das tú es muy bueno; en cambio, lo que yo puedo pagar, mira lo que pasa por tener que comprar cosas piratas. – le mostró una cartera que se había comprado en una feria cercana - Lo acabo de comprar y ya se rompió, me salió de mala calidad.

A continuación, Tomoe empezó a sacar las cosas de su cartera. Al terminar se la ofreció; era una de marca y de buena calidad.

-Mira, te dejo esta. – le dijo - Así, cada vez que la veas te acuerdes de mí. Es tuya.

Kaoru prácticamente le arrebató la cartera.

-¡Tomoe! – se maravilló - Gracias, aunque yo siempre me acuerdo de ti. Te voy a extrañar…

-Yo también…

Ene se momento las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse en los ojos de cada una.

-Bueno, no nos pongamos tristes porque todavía tenemos unos días más. – dijo Kaoru – Te tengo que ayudar a empacar, y te quiero acompañar al aeropuerto.

-Kaoru, te quiero mucho. – lloró Tomoe - No quisiera estar lejos de ti, amiga.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la casa de Kenshin Himura, éste se sorprendió de verla.

-Pensé que te ibas a quedar toda la tarde con tu amiga. – le dijo.

-No, ya sabe que siempre cumplo con mis obligaciones. – contestó Kaoru - Aunque la verdad sí me tomé un ratito más porque fui a buscar algo. Esto es para usted. – le tendió un pequeño paquete.

Kenshin no podía hablar de la impresión.

-Gracias…muchas gracias, Kaoru… - balbuceó, mientras desenvolvía una pequeña lapicera.

-Es una tontería, usted sabe que no tengo dinero, pero se lo doy con muchísimo cariño.

-De eso no me cabe la menor duda, ¿pero a qué se debe el regalo? – preguntó él, aún no repuesto.

Kaoru sonrió con cariño. Kenshin se sonrojó violentamente.

-Se lo compré para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí. – dijo ella - Y sobre todo para que siempre tenga presente que cuenta conmigo. Es muy barata, pero…

-Es la única que voy a usar de ahora en adelante, Kaoru. – interrumpió él con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, incómodos. Pero a Kaoru le había quedado una duda.

-¿Lo de usar la pluma fue en serio o sólo lo dijo para quedar bien conmigo? – le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Por supuesto que la voy a usar. – le respondió él, seguro - No sé si te has dado cuenta de que me gusta escribir a mano que a computadora.

-Lo había notado, ¿por qué?

-Lo mío no es la tecnología. – rio Kenshin. Definitivamente se lo veía más suelto - Llevo mis notas en cuadernos, y así me organizo mejor.

-Si a usted no le gusta usar la computadora, para eso estoy yo.

-Te debo parecer anticuado. – supuso él, algo triste, recordando la diferencia de edad entre ellos - Un viejo, ¿no?

-No, para nada. – contestó Kaoru mirándolo a los ojos - Usted es un hombre muy joven.

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Kaoru se dirigió a su pequeño escritorio a buscar algo y le entregó unos papeles. Por el momento era mejor dejar esa conversación en el aire.

-Saqué de internet los datos de diferentes países que tienen que ver con la legislación con la que usted está trabajando. – le explicó - ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-Nada, por hoy has hecho más que suficiente.

-Entonces, nos vemos mañana, profesor.

Cuando se fue, Kenshin se desplomó sobre el sillón, mirando su nueva lapicera con una sonrisa boba.

* * *

Kogoro Katsura entró a la habitación de su hija, quien empezaba a empacar sus cosas. Él no tenía una expresión feliz, pero Tomoe no lo pudo notar, porque estaba en lo suyo.

-¿Cómo te fue, papá? – le saludó - ¿Pudiste hablar con el doctor Shinomori?

-Sí, hablé con él.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Tú explícame, ¿por qué no me contaste sobre la situación económica de Akira? – le preguntó su padre severamente.

Tomoe dejó de lo que estaba haciendo y enfrentó a su padre.

-Te lo juro, papá. – le dijo - Yo también me enteré hace poco de que Akira no tiene dinero.

-¿Y por qué no me lo comentaste? – preguntó Kogoro, no muy convencido.

-Porque no me pareció importante.

-¿Estás segura? Espero que esa no sea la razón por la que te alejaste de él. Los valores que yo te enseñé…

-Papá, ya sabes que es por Kaoru. – interrumpió Tomoe - ¿Te parece poca razón para hacerme a un lado?

-No, no, no. – contestó su padre, ya un poco aliviado - ¿Akira sabe que tú lo quieres?

Tomoe le dirigió una mirada entre contrariada y triste.

-Ni lo sabe, ni lo sabrá. – respondió - ¿Te imaginas? No podría ni verlo a la cara, ni a él ni a Kaoru. Pero que te quede bien claro que mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con que Akira no tenga dinero.

-Me alegro. – suspiró él aliviado - Porque por un momento, pensé que…podrías tener los mismos prejuicios que tu madre… Olvídalo. Me da mucho gusto de que juzgues a las personas por cómo son y no por lo que tienen.

Y Tomoe comprendió la actitud de su padre. Le había carcomido la duda de si su alejamiento de Akira fue causado por la situación económica del muchacho. Tenía miedo de que ella fuera como su madre y de que hubiera renunciado a Akira sin miramientos por ese motivo, como le había pasado a él.

Pero la joven prefirió no escarbar más en esa herida y prefirió seguir hablando de Akira, aunque le doliera.

-Sí, papá. – le dijo - Y Akira es súper valioso. El gusto que tiene por ser médico, la responsabilidad con que lo toma. Me cambió la forma de ver la Medicina.

-¡Parece que este muchacho es una verdadera joya! – exclamó contento su padre - Ojalá algún día tenga oportunidad de conocerlo.

* * *

Quien también llevaba una sonrisa pero no boba sino de satisfacción, era la misma Kaoru. Salió de la mansión de su profesor muy contenta con sus avances, cuando vio algo que le borró la sonrisa al instante.

Akira estaba esperándola frente a la entrada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cuya sonrisa también se esfumó al ver la expresión de alarma de su novia.

-¿Qué te pasa, Akira? – le reclamó Kaoru en voz baja, mirando cada tanto la ventana del despacho de Kenshin - ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí por mí?

-Pensé que te iba a dar gusto verme, que prefieres regresarte conmigo en taxi que en metro y bus. – explicó él.

-¡Por supuesto que me encanta verte, pero vámonos! – apuró ella, intentando arrastrarlo al taxi sin dejar de mirar las ventana de su preocupación.

Pero Akira no se dejaba. Sospechaba de qué iba la preocupación de su novia. El profesor ése.

-¡Tu prisa es porque no quieres que ese profesor vea que estoy aquí! – exclamó.

-¡Lo que no quiero es que nos vea discutiendo y mucho menos en la calle! – replicó Kaoru - Él me pidió que no me distrajera, me dedicara solamente a estudiar y a trabajar. ¡Si se entera que tengo novio se puede molestar!

-¿Qué? – Akira no lo podía creer - ¡Kaoru, ese profesor no tiene derecho a meterse en tu vida privada!

Pero Kaoru estaba desesperada por irse de allí.

-¡No me lo tomes así! ¡Entiende! – siseó - Ese fue el acuerdo, no puedo decirle que paso horas contigo.

-Mientras le cumplas en el trabajo y te vaya bien en la escuela, no te puede reclamar nada. Además estás de vacaciones.

-¡Por favor, Akira, no me compliques las cosas! – rogó Kaoru al borde del llanto.

-Lo que pasa es que ese tipo te quiere sólo para él. – insistió él.

Al ver que la estrategia del llanto no funcionaba para sacarlo del lugar, Kaoru decidió jugar su mejor carta.

-Creí que habías entendido el trato que tengo con el profesor. – dijo fríamente - Pero veo que estás celoso. ¿Y sabes qué? Si vas a estar así, lo mejor es que terminemos.

Para su sorpresa, Akira tomó sus palabras muy tranquilo y resignado.

-Está bien, si quieres que terminemos, adelante; pero yo tengo que decirte lo que siento, Kaoru. – le contestó él.

-Akira, sabes de sobra que te amo y que no me quiero alejar de ti. – dijo Kaoru - Pero necesito que entiendas cuál fue mi trato con el profesor.

-¡Fue estudiar y trabajar! – exclamó el taxista - ¡No tiene que meterse en nuestra vida personal, en nuestra relación!

-Me está apoyando mucho y no quiero fallarle. – repuso ella bruscamente - No quiero darle motivos para que el día de mañana me reproche. Ésa es mi manera de pagarle, no quiero deberle nada. – luego se le ocurrió una idea - Si quieres, vamos ahora mismo y hablamos con él. Él sabe de ti, por el día en que estuviste aquí, gritándole a su hermana. Se acuerda perfectamente. Y si me pides que renuncie, tendré que hacerlo, porque no me quiero alejar de ti.

Y ahí logró lo que quería, que Akira se sintiera culpable.

-No, jamás te pediría eso… - murmuró él.

-Prométeme que ya no vas a sentir celos ni a provocarme un problema en mi trabajo. – le pidió Kaoru con severidad.

-Te lo prometo…

* * *

Mientras los novios tenían su discusión, los hermanos Himura tenían la suya propia. Kenshin le contó a su hermana sobre la llamada que Shura le hizo y ella obviamente no se lo tomó de la mejor manera.

-¡Shura es una descarada! – exclamó Sayo - ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarte? ¿Qué quería?

-No sé ni me importa. – dijo Kenshin con una voz neutra y con la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación.

-Hubieras averiguado qué quería. Es más, creo que si la ves podrías sacar todo lo que has guardado por años.

-No, Sayo. – en ese momento, él miró a su hermana con una expresión asesina en los ojos - Si la veo soy capaz de matarla.

Sayo se asustó.

-Tranquilo, no quiero que te alteres. – dijo alarmada - Me da mucho miedo que vuelvas a beber. ¿Kaoru estaba cuando Shura te llamó?

Al escuchar el nombre de Kaoru, el rostro de Kenshin se suavizó. Sayo se dio cuenta.

-Sí, y me dio otra lección que no esperaba. – le dijo - Me habló de ti.

-¿Y qué te dijo? – preguntó su hermana, sorprendida.

-Me recordó lo que representas, el valor que tienes en mi vida. – explicó sonriéndole - Me hizo ver que tengo por qué y por quién vivir. Por ustedes dos…claro, porque ella ya se considera como parte de la familia. – se corrigió, y después de hurgar en sus bolsillos, le mostró el regalo que había recibido de ella - Y mira la pluma que me regaló, sé que para comprarla hizo un gran sacrificio.

-Kaoru es muy agradecida. – dijo una conmovida Sayo - Tiene poco dinero y se lo gasta en un detalle para ti.

-Yo quisiera corresponderle, pero no sé cómo. – dijo Kenshin - Porque me rechazó el sueldo que le ofrecí.

-Pero eso habla bien de ella. Otro hubiera aceptado el dinero de inmediato.

-¿Ves por qué necesito encontrar una forma de ayudarla? Pero no quiero que se ofenda y piense mal de mis intenciones. – sentía que se moriría si ella se ofendiera y renunciara a su ayuda.

Mientras, la mente de Sayo funcionaba a mil por hora.

-Bueno, Kaoru ya es mi amiga, y las amigas se regalan cosas. – dijo al fin - Te aseguro que ella nunca va a saber que tú estás detrás de los regalos.

-Claro, tú sabes mejor que nadie qué comprarle. – se burló Kenshin - Porque además yo necesitaría otro doctorado para saber qué regalarle a una mujer.

-Creo que ahora sí vamos a quedar en deuda con Kaoru para siempre. – rio Sayo - Hasta te devolvió el sentido del humor.

Y cada uno se fue a sus habitaciones, pensando que se habían sacado la lotería al tener a Kaoru en sus vidas.

* * *

Más tarde, en la vecindad, Kaoru fue a la casa de Tae para mostrarle las prendas que Tomoe le había regalado.

-Mira cuánta preciosidad. – se impresionó Tae - Esta ropa es de marca, debió haber costado una barbaridad.

-No te fijes en los precios, Tae. – le dijo Kaoru mientras le mostraba una blusa - Más bien ponle atención a los cortes y a los detalles, para que todo lo que me hagas sea como esto.

-Bueno, pero con esto tienes para rato, por lo menos un año. Vas a andar bien elegante y sin repetir modelito.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, un año vestida de puras limosnas. – dijo con mal humor.

-Yo no creo que tu amiga te haya dado esto por caridad, se ve que Tomoe te quiere bien.

-Sí, me quiere, y yo a ella. – explicó Kaoru - Aunque, bueno, por un lado me quita un peso de encima que se vaya a hacer su vida tan lejos.

-¿Por?

-A Tomoe le gusta Akira.

A Tae casi le da un desmayo. Se sentó sin quitar de Kaoru su mirada impresionada.

-¿A tu mejor amiga le gusta tu novio? – preguntó aturdida.

-Lo que es la vida, ¿verdad, Tae? – ironizó Kaoru - Ella que lo tiene todo, se viene a fijar en mi novio. Como es de injusta la vida…ahora que por fin tenía algo que Tomoe no, se fue a Berlín, donde seguro se va a enamorar de algún alemán y de nuevo va a tener todo lo que quiere. – terminó de decir con amargura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Kenshin se encerró en su despacho. Sayo sabía muy bien por qué, y decidió ir a enfrentar a su hermano.

-Quiero que terminemos de hablar sobre Shura. – le dijo con voz decidida - Kenshin, estoy muy preocupada. Si esa mujer te llamó después de tantos años, es porque algo quiere.

-Por lo que sea yo no quiero volver a tenerla cerca. – le contestó su hermano secamente.

-Kenshin…dime la verdad. Después de tantos años, ¿todavía la quieres?

-Perdóname Sayo, pero tengo que preparar una conferencia. – dijo Kenshin.

-No me has contestado…

Kenshin suspiró resignado.

-No es que todavía quiera a Shura. – explicó - Lo que pasa es que…este tipo de experiencia, te deja marcado para toda la vida. No es fácil olvidar aunque ya no haya ninguna clase de afecto de por medio.

-Pero tienes que reaccionar… - le rogó su hermana.

-Te lo ruego, Sayo, quiero estar solo…por favor, déjame en paz. – pidió él levantando la voz.

Pero no contó con que Sayo estaba decidida.

-No, no me voy de aquí hasta que me oigas. – le atajó ella - Kenshin, tú me enseñaste que no se puede enterrar la cabeza en el suelo frente a los problemas. ¡Hay que enfrentarlos!

-¡Estoy bien! – gritó Kenshin mirándola con ojos dorados.

-¡Pues tu reacción después de hablar con ella dice todo lo contrario! – respondió su hermana con el mismo tono - Kenshin, volviste a tomar después de años de no hacerlo…no puedes seguir escondiéndote de Shura… - dicho esto se fue dando un portazo.

Y Kenshin se quedó solo con sus sentimientos divididos. Por un lado la rabia hacia Shura, y por el otro ese nuevo sentimiento al que no quería ponerle nombre y que estaba sintiendo por Kaoru.

* * *

Mientras, el objeto de su afecto estaba enfrascada en una charla con Megumi antes de que ambas salieran a trabajar.

-Qué tristeza me dio lo de Yahiko. – dijo Kaoru - Qué más quisiera yo que ayudarlos, pero no tengo dinero. Aunque tu novio sí, ¿verdad?

Últimamente, Megumi se veía muy delgada y descompuesta. Y a Kaoru le daba pena; la enfermedad de Yahiko, más el hecho de que su novio estaba de viaje viendo qué hacer con su vida marital, tenían a la joven enfermera hundida en la angustia.

-Jamás podría pedirle tanto. – sollozó su amiga - Ni siquiera sé si lo tiene o no lo tiene. Además, ya no sé si va a poder conseguir el divorcio.

-¿Y ahora con qué pretexto te salió?

-Ninguno, si la culpa fue mía. – contestó Megumi llorando - Lo llamé por teléfono y su esposa oyó, y no sé qué va a pasar…

-Ay, Megumi, creo que vas a tener que olvidarlo. – le aconsejó Kaoru.

-No puedo…

-En eso sí te entiendo. – dijo Kaoru - Yo intenté olvidar a Akira y nunca pude. Es que tenerlo cerca es una necesidad tan fuerte para mí. Me muero si no está conmigo.

-Si tú que eres más fuerte no lo lograste, ¿cómo voy a poder yo? – preguntó una desesperada Megumi.

Pero Kaoru la miró con severidad. Le sacaba de quicio la debilidad de su amiga.

-No lo olvidé, pero tampoco quise tirarme de un puente. – dijo - Cuando terminamos, yo tuve que salir adelante y eso es lo que tú tienes que hacer. Aún si regresas con él, no dejes de buscar otras opciones.

-No puedo, yo sólo lo quiero a él…

-Sí, perfecto. – concordó Kaoru - Pero el problema es que no está contigo ahora que lo necesitas, y no hablo solamente de dinero, sino de compañía, de amor, de sentir su apoyo para resistir todo lo de tu hermano.

-En eso sí tienes razón, la verdad es que me siento muy sola…

-¿Ves lo que te digo? – le dijo Kaoru en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos - Por eso ahora que te busques un trabajo, trata de relacionarte. Si conoces a alguien que te caiga bien, aunque tú no le correspondas, déjale las puertas abiertas…uno nunca sabe.

Cuando Megumi se fue, Kaoru se dirigió al Butsudan familiar, donde había una foto de Chizuru junto con su medalla de oro como ofrenda.

-¿Lo ves, Chizuru-chan? – dijo Kaoru con impotencia - Yahiko se puede morir. Y no es más que por falta de dinero. ¡Por eso no me voy a detener ante nada y haré lo que sea necesario para salir de esta maldita vecindad! ¡Lo que sea!

-¿Cómo que lo que sea, Kaoru?


	6. Chapter 6

Horrorizada, Kaoru se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de Akira.

-¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar para obtener lo que quieres, Kaoru? – siguió preguntando él.

La mente de Kaoru empezó a trabajar a una velocidad récord. Por más que Akira la conociera, no podía permitir que la conociera _de más_ , no podía permitir que nadie lo hiciera. Ella sabía que aparentar las cosas podría llegar a salvarla e incluso ayudarle a conseguir lo que quería.

-Yo quise decir que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar muchas cosas. – se explicó - Tal vez demasiadas…

-¿Cómo qué?

Kaoru avanzó hacia él en un intento de que se olvidara del asunto.

-Mi tiempo contigo…preferiría verte más antes de trabajar… - le dijo coqueta.

El rostro de Akira se suavizó.

-Eso me haría muy feliz. – dijo.

-Pero somos pobres… - empezó ella - Sin ir más lejos, anoche, aunque hayas trabajado desde muy temprano, te pusiste a estudiar.

-Y tengo que hacerlo más para ponerme al corriente por todo el tiempo que dejé la carrera.

-Dinero…siempre el dinero. – no podía evitar despotricar ante ese tema - ¡Para todo se necesita tener dinero!

-Lo sé, kirei, pero lo iremos consiguiendo. – dijo Akira, abrazándola.

-Por eso digo que se tiene que hacer lo que sea necesario.

-Entiendo que hay que esforzarse, pero me preocupa eso de que seas capaz de hacer lo que sea. – dijo el joven con cariño y algo de preocupación - Sé que nos hacen falta muchas cosas, pero no por eso vamos a tomar el camino fácil para conseguirlo.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó ella de repente, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo sabes bien. – dijo Akira, algo consternado - Eres demasiado hermosa, y los hombres darían lo que fuera por estar a tu lado.

-Estás celoso… ¡Ya vas a empezar otra vez con lo del profesor cuando tú ya me habías prometi…

-¡No es por el profesor, sino por cualquier otro! – interrumpió él - ¡Como los niños ricos con los que te relacionaste en el colegio! Kaoru…hay muchas cosas que yo no puedo darte, no por ahora. No tengo dinero, no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Lo único que puedo darte es mi amor, mi apoyo y mi esfuerzo de todos los días…

-Lo sé…

-Espero que por ahora eso sea suficiente para ti. Y te juro, Kaoru, que cada día lucho para poder salir adelante, por ti…tú eres el motor de mi vida, y no quiero perderte. – le dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer - Y no quiero que tú te pierdas en el camino. Te amo y quiero seguir a tu lado siempre…aunque te digo que si algún día te estorbo, por mucho que me duela voy a ser el primero en alejarme de ti…

-¡No digas eso! – le reprochó Kaoru - Ya una vez nos separamos…te quiero conmigo siempre. – le dijo antes de darle un beso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kaoru se dirigió rumbo a su trabajo. Cada día era un logro para ella en lo que concernía con su profesor. Poco a poco se estaba ganando su confianza, y si seguía así, podría ganarse algo más. Contenta y segura de sí misma llegó a la mansión, y al entrar al despacho descubrió a su profesor con una mirada pensativa y perdida. La miró fijamente y ella percibió reflejos dorados en sus ojos.

-Buenos días, profesor. – saludó la chica - ¿Cómo está?

-Bien… - contestó él con voz monótona - Kaoru, sobre lo que pasó ayer, quería contarte que…

-Usted no tiene por qué darme ninguna explicación. – lo atajó Kaoru, pero en el fondo se sintió triunfante.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Necesito hablar contigo sobre la mujer que me llamó ayer.

Con eso le daba carta blanca para que ella indagara todo lo que quisiera. Y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

-Creí oír que usted la llamaba Shura… ¿Quién es?

-La persona que más daño me ha hecho en la vida. – respondió Kenshin con amargura - Así fue cómo mi mundo se derrumbó. Todos mis sueños de encontrar en Shura el soporte que necesitaba, desaparecieron junto con ella…

-No sé ni qué decirle, profesor. ¿Y ya nunca volvieron a verse?

-Ella jamás me buscó, y yo mucho menos. – prosiguió él - Nunca pude perdonarle que no me apoyara, que no creyera en mis padres ni en que yo iba a probar su inocencia.

-Quien ama tiene que dar un apoyo incondicional. – declaró Kaoru.

-En vez de eso, pudieron más en ella sus padres y el qué dirán. Shura me dio la espalda y canceló todo la misma mañana de la boda.

Kaoru fingió sorpresa, ya que sabía todo de mano de Sayo. Empezó a reprochar a actitud de la mujer y a pensar muy bien lo que iba a decir para impresionarlo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo esa mujer pudo ser tan tonta para no casarse con usted, que es un hombre maravilloso y… - hizo como que se daba cuenta de lo lejos que estaba llegando con sus palabras y se detuvo - Perdón, pero es que no me cabe en la cabeza que fuera tan egoísta para dejarlo en ese momento en que usted peor estaba.

-Fue una época pavorosa…

-Me imagino… Con sus padres recién fallecidos, Sayo que era una niña. ¿Cómo pudo salir delante de algo tan terrible como eso?

-No salí adelante, sólo me amargué. – masculló Kenshin, con sus ojos completamente dorados y sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.

-Espero de todo corazón que un día pueda quitarse ese peso de encima. – le dijo dulcemente Kaoru; eso provocó que Kenshin la mirara obnubilado - Y estoy de acuerdo con Sayo. Debe enfrentarla, pero no ahora, sino cuando usted se sienta preparado, porque si lo hace en este momento, tal vez salga lastimado. Mejor cambie su número de celular y adviértales a todos de que no puede entrar en esta casa. Déjeme ayudarlo, juntos vamos a encontrar la solución.

Kenshin se sintió gratamente sorprendido con la actitud de Kaoru, cada día la encontraba más fascinante. Nunca antes nadie se preocupó por él de esa manera, ya que él nunca lo permitía, ni siquiera a su hermana. Prefería mostrar esa armadura implacable que había creado en todos esos años, demostrando que podía salir de cualquier dificultad sin un rasguño, aunque sabía que la realidad era otra: por dentro estaba tan golpeado que si lo exteriorizaba hasta él mismo se asustaría. No, mejor seguir con la coraza de Battousai.

Y esa chica… De ser un potencial proyecto de amante ocasional pasó a representar un verdadero peligro para el frío y desprendido corazón del abogado.

El humor de Himura mejoró en el transcurso de la mañana, y después de trabajar y tomar el té, el hombre se dispuso a ir a una cita con un colega. Debido a que probablemente tardaría mucho, le dio el resto del día libre a Kaoru, contento y agradecido con ella.

Al despedirlo, Kaoru le dijo que organizaría unos papeles antes de irse a su casa. Pero apenas terminó sus asuntos, sonó el teléfono. En ese momento, Sayo entraba al despacho y Kaoru le hizo una seña para que no hablara. La otra chica la observó, curiosa.

-Oficina del licenciado Himura. No se encuentra, ¿quién le llama? Ah, es usted… - Kaoru esbozó una gran sonrisa cuando supo quién era la persona al otro lado del artefacto. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan que había concebido por si la mujer esa llamaba - El licenciado Himura me pidió que si usted llamaba la citara a la hora y en el lugar donde usted quisiera… ¿Me podría dar sus datos, por favor? Shura Raikouji… - Sayo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa - Muchas gracias, hasta luego.

-¿Kenshin te pidió que citaras a esa mujer? – preguntó Sayo con voz entrecortada.

-No, Sayo, tranquila. – respondió Kaoru tranquilamente - El profesor no sabe nada de esto.

-¿Cómo que no sabe nada?

-Soy yo la que la está buscando. – dijo la joven decidida - No quiero que esa mujer le haga más daño a tu hermano. Así que voy a enfrentarla.

-¿De verdad la vas a ir a ver? – Sayo seguía perpleja - ¿Crees que logres algo?

-Estoy segura, Sayo. – dijo Kaoru con una mirada glacial - Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz cuando me propongo algo.

A continuación, ambas jóvenes fueron a la habitación de Sayo; ésta terminó apoyando la idea de su amiga, aunque no supiera de qué se tratara, y le propuso que se cambiara de ropa para la ocasión. Al cabo de un rato, Kaoru apareció ataviada en un simple pero exquisito vestidito rosa palo, la cabellera suelta y ligeramente maquillada. Parecía un ángel, o lo que ella pretendía, la esposa de alguien importante.

-¡Te ves espectacular! – la congratuló Sayo.

-Gracias por acompañarme a cambiarme el look, por prestarme tu ropa y tus joyas. – agradeció Kaoru - Quiero estar a la altura de esa mujer para ponerla en su lugar.

-A mí me sigue dando mucho miedo lo que vas a hacer… ¿Qué le vas a decir?

-Todavía no lo sé. – respondió Kaoru - Depende de la actitud con que ella llegue y de lo que esa mujer quiera.

Sayo estaba a punto de echarse atrás.

-¿Y si mejor le decimos a Kenshin? – preguntó con pena.

-De ninguna manera. – le dijo Kaoru - No sabes lo afectado que lo vi hoy, es por eso que estoy decidida a hacer eso. Porque me duele ver sufrir a tu hermano. ¡No puedo con eso!

Sayo se entristeció de imaginar a su hermano tan afectado por Shura, y en un nuevo acceso de valentía, acompañó a Kaoru al fino restaurant donde ella se encontraría con la mujer del pasado de Kenshin.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, Sayo reconoció a lo lejos a Shura y Kaoru frunció el ceño al ver lo bonita que era. Piel clara y bien cuidada, una tupida cabellera negra con reflejos verdosos, ojos de color castaño oscuro que daba la impresión de tener destellos color vino, postura correctísima, alta y de cuerpo bien formado. Y ni hablar de la elegancia y belleza de la que era dueña. Se suponía que debía tener la edad de Kenshin, pero aparentaba la edad de Kaoru. Se la veía muy contenta y expectante de ver al pelirrojo, y a Kaoru la sangre le hirvió, aunque en el fondo no sabía por qué le afectaba tanto.

Kaoru recuperó la compostura y agradeció a Sayo por toda su ayuda, pero que ahora debía dejarle todo el asunto a ella. Sayo asintió y fue a sentarse en una mesa más alejada a pedirse un café y esperar por su amiga.

Kaoru se encaminó a paso seguro ante la mujer, quien estaba sentada en el centro del restaurant. Se paró frente a ella y Shura la miró. Era una joven bellísima, delgada, grácil y con un cabello tan negro como la misma noche. Shura la encontró delicada y dulce, a excepción de los ojos, que eran de un azul frío y que la miraban como a un insecto listo para ser pisoteadodo. A pesar de la temperatura agradable, a Shura le dio un escalofrío mirarlos.

-¿Shura Raikouji? – preguntó al fin Kaoru con voz gélida.

-Sí, soy yo. – contestó Shura, levantando las cejas - Dime.

-Sé que está esperando a Kenshin Himura, pero con quien va a hablar es conmigo.

-¿Y quién eres tú? – preguntó Shura, entrecerrando los ojos.

Kaoru no era persona de andar con preámbulos, así empezó a disparar su arsenal desde el principio.

-Yo soy Kaoru Kamiya, la mujer de Kenshin. – le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

A Shura la boca se le secó. ¡No podía ser que esa chiquilla fuera la esposa de su gran amor! Ella, que volvía a Japón dispuesta a reconquistarlo, que se había pasado casi toda la tarde arreglándose para su encuentro con él. A pesar de la impresión, haciendo uso de su diplomacia y educación, la enfrentó.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo nada que hablar contigo. – le dijo - A mí me dijo una secretaria que vendría Kenshin, y aquí lo voy a esperar.

Para su sorpresa, Kaoru empezó a reírse de ella. Una linda y delicada risa que daba placer escuchar, pero que no condecía con sus ojos, que la seguían mirando con desprecio.

-No fue ninguna secretaria, fui yo la que le habló, Shura-san. – le explicó entre risas - Kenshin fue muy claro ayer, no quiere saber nada de usted.

-Pero yo tengo algo muy importante que decirle… - balbuceó Shura a duras penas, intimidada ante esa niña; no, ante esa mujer que parecía una niña.

-¿Para hacerlo sufrir más?

-Es un asunto personal, sólo entre él y yo.

-Kenshin no tiene secretos para mí, y lo que usted vaya a decirle, yo lo puedo escuchar. ¿O no entiende que yo soy su mujer? – inquirió la chica - Si estoy aquí, es porque lo que venga de usted no puede ser nada bueno, y no voy a dejar que le haga más daño a Kenshin. Ya fue suficiente con lo que le hizo en el pasado.

Shura estaba desconsolada. Había vuelto con todas las esperanzas puestas en ese encuentro para poder pedirle perdón a Kenshin y poder reconciliarse con él. Pero ahora estaba ante su mujer, quien lo estaba protegiendo. Algo que ella nunca fue capaz de hacer en el pasado. Las lágrimas empezaban a asomar en sus ojos.

-Lo sé, sé que estuve mal y sé que lo lastimé mucho. – explicó con la voz hecha un hilo, en un esfuerzo por no quebrarse - Y aunque no lo creas, de verdad, sólo quiero pedirle perdón. Cuando iba a casarme con Kenshin era muy joven. Por desgracia, hice caso de lo que mis padres me decían, y la presión social fue muy fuerte. Lo que decían los periódicos, y todos nuestros conocidos preguntando si me iba a casar a pesar de que el padre de Kenshin era un delincuente…

-No, no lo era. – le dijo Kaoru fríamente.

-¡No había manera de demostrar lo contrario!

-¡Kenshin logró demostrarlo!

-Sí, pero tiempo después.

-Y sin su apoyo. – repuso Kaoru; y para ponerle más sal a la herida, agregó - De haber estado yo desde entonces a su lado, lo habría apoyado sin dudar. ¡Porque ése es el amor verdadero! Y no es lo que usted sentía, Shura-san, y por fin Kenshin se dio cuenta pronto. Él rehízo su vida, y se olvidó de usted.

-¿Entonces ustedes llevan juntos mucho tiempo? – preguntó Shura en un susurro y ocultando su angustiada mirada bajo su flequillo.

-Hace varios años que nos conocemos y somos muy felices. – respondió Kaoru de forma prepotente - Pero desde antes Kenshin ya la había olvidado a usted. ¿O cree que él podría seguir enamorado después de lo que usted le hizo? ¡Lo traicionó! Y ni siquiera por otro hombre, sino por el temor al qué dirán. ¡Qué cobarde!

-Estuvo mal, pero entonces no sabía lo que hacía. – insistía Shura - Era muy joven, era inmadura y bajo la autoridad de mis padres, me sentía muy mal por todo lo que pasaba.

-Imagínese cómo se sentía él, quien fue el que perdió a sus padres, el que tuvo que criar solo a su hermanita siendo una niña. – prosiguió Kaoru sin piedad - Al que usted dejó plantado el día de su boda.

-¡Por eso necesito ver a Kenshin! – estalló Shura en lágrimas. La gente empezaba a observarlas - Han pasado cosas en mi vida y me han hecho cambiar. ¡Necesito pedirle perdón! De verdad estoy arrepentida…

-Ya es tarde para eso, ¿no cree? – dijo Kaoru tranquilamente - Así que no entiendo para qué busca a Kenshin. Dígame de una vez, ¿qué es lo que quiere de él?

-¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Solamente quiero su perdón!

-¿Y para qué quiere su perdón? ¡Si él ya está haciendo su vida conmigo!

-No me malinterpretes…no quiero volver a su lado…por supuesto que me imaginé que él habría rehecho su vida…después de tantos años y… - tartamudeó Shura, rogando para que Kaoru le creyera la mentira.

-¡Haga lo que él le pidió! – siseó Kaoru con un brillo peligroso en los ojos - ¡No lo busque! Kenshin no quiere verla…

-Yo no quiero alterar su vida…solamente quería decirle que tenía razón…que no era importante lo que los demás pensaran…y que me arrepiento del daño que le hice… - Shura seguía balbuceando, como ida, presa del torbellino de emociones que la embargaba.

Kaoru al verla se sonrió. Era hora de darle el golpe final, así que se levantó lentamente. Después de esto, esa mujer nunca más molestaría a Kenshin y mucho menos a ella que quería tener el camino libre.

-¿Qué puede interesarle si ahora me tiene a mí a su lado? – preguntó con tono de burla - A mí; una mujer joven, bonita, que lo ama, que lo comprende…que le va a dar muy pronto la familia que él quiere. – agregó acariciándose el vientre.

Y Shura se sintió totalmente derrotada. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por todo su rostro.

-¿Estás embarazada? – preguntó sin dar crédito - ¿Vas a tener un hijo de Kenshin?

-¡Y Kenshin está feliz! – exclamó Kaoru con alegría - Ahora sí tiene todo lo que quiere. Así que no insista en buscarlo, Shura-san. Si yo vine, fue para evitar que usted vuelva a dañarlo de nuevo, porque según Kenshin, usted no merece ni siquiera que se le vuelva a mencionar.

-Perdón…fue una tontería mía buscarlo…te prometo que no voy a volver a molestarlo… - farfulló Shura sin saber qué más decir.

-Eso espero. ¡Y le advierto que nunca más lo busque! – le advirtió la joven - ¡Porque yo no voy a permitírselo!

A continuación, Shura tomó su bolso, se incorporó de un salto y se fue corriendo del recinto hecha un mar de lágrimas. Kaoru se volvió a sentar y la observó irse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Segundos después, llegó Sayo, sorprendida de la escena que presenció pero no pudo escuchar, y se sentó frente a Kaoru, donde había estado Shura.

-¿Qué pasó, Kaoru? – preguntó preocupada. Aunque detestaba a Shura, quedó bastante impresionada al verla en ese estado provocado por Kaoru - ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Eso es lo de menos, Sayo. – contestó Kaoru - Lo importante es que esa mujer no volverá a molestar al profesor.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero qué quería?

-Por supuesto que nada bueno. – dijo ella, evitando contarle sobre la conversación - Pero fui muy clara con ella, y le hice entender que tu hermano no está solo.

La expresión de preocupación de Sayo se transformó en una de alivio al escuchar esas palabras.

-Kenshin se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa que gracias a ti, Shura no lo va a molestar más.

-¡Él no se puede enterar de lo que hice! – exclamó Kaoru, horrorizada.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Tenemos que decirle, para que él pueda estar tranquilo!

A Kaoru se le ocurrió algo.

-Sí…pero le vas a decir que fuiste tú la que habló con esa mujer y arregló el problema. – le ordenó - Sólo dile que le hiciste ver a esa tal Shura todo el daño que le hizo, y que finalmente, ella te prometió que no lo va a molestar más.

-Pero si la que hizo todo eso fuiste tú. – repuso Sayo - Fue tu idea, Kaoru. Y la verdad no sé cómo lograste convencerla para que no lo busque. Yo misma ni siquiera hubiera podido hablar con ella.

-Eso se queda entre tú y yo. – le dijo Kaoru con decisión - Ante Kenshin, tú fuiste quien consiguió liberarlo de esa egoísta y sinvergüenza.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que hiciste? ¡Kenshin te estaría agradecido eternamente!

Kaoru rodó los ojos mentalmente y puso a trabajar su mente para dar una razón creíble.

-Entiende que yo tengo que guardar una distancia con el profesor. – le explicó - Trabajo para él y no puedo, más bien, no debo meterme en su vida privada. Ya bastante difícil es la situación en mi casa porque me ayuda a pagar la universidad. Imagínate si mis papás se enteran de que me metí en algo tan personal como esto. – eso era verdad - Y aparte al profesor le gusta guardar su distancia conmigo y lo entiendo. Y lo respeto, si lo hice fue porque lo quiero…es decir, le estoy muy agradecida. – dijo a propósito - Pero lo mejor es que no se entere, no quiero darle ningún motivo para que se enoje conmigo nunca.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato se despidieron; ya se hacía tarde y cada una debía estar en su casa para evitar preguntas molestas. Kaoru llegó a su casa, y al entrar, vio a su madre tejiendo ese dichoso suéter y a Tae conversando animadamente. En vez de saludarla, Sakura se incorporó inmediatamente para inspeccionar a su hija.

-¿Y esa ropa? ¿Y ese collar? ¿De dónde sacaste ese collar? ¿Y qué te hiciste en el pelo, Kaoru-chan? – le preguntó sorprendida y a la vez desconfiada.

-¡Ay, mamá, no empieces! – le contestó Kaoru bruscamente - Si me arreglé el cabello es porque lo necesitaba para estar presentable.

-¿Y el collar y la ropa? – insistió su madre con ojos acusadores.

-Ojalá fueran míos, pero por desgracia no. – dijo la chica con amargura - Así debería estar vestida y enjoyada todos los días.

-¡Qué lindo te quedó el cabello así, Kaoru-chan! – intervino Tae, y agregó - Y hablando de ropa, tu mamá ya terminó el suéter que te estaba tejiendo.

-Ese suéter no me interesa. – dijo Kaoru con voz firme y mirando a su madre - Lo que me interesa es que mi mamá me entienda y no me acuse. Tuve que ir a un compromiso con la señorita Sayo, y claro, no podía ir como estaba vestida. Ella me prestó esto para la ocasión, y regresamos tan tarde que me pidió que se lo devolviera después.

Herida, Sakura también dijo lo que pensaba.

-¡Pero aunque así fuera está mal, Kaoru! – exclamó - ¡Tú tienes tus cosas, no tienes que usar las cosas de esa señorita! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Tú tienes tu nivel que es muy diferente al de ella! ¡Y eso no va a cambiar porque andes usando esos vestidos de vez en cuando!

-¡Tengo que estar así por mi trabajo! – le gritó Kaoru - ¿Tú crees que para mí no es humillante tener que estar usando ropa prestada? ¡Pero bueno, tengo que hacerlo!

Tae decidió que era hora de regresar a su casa y Sakura, enojada, fue a la cocina, dejando a Kaoru sola con su rabia. En ese mismo momento entró Koshijiro Kamiya, después de un largo día de trabajo y de haber cobrado.

-Te ves muy bonita, hija. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kaoru lo miró con amor. Fue a abrazarlo y a darle un beso en la mejilla. Se prometió que cuando consiguiera lo que quisiera, le compraría a su padre un gran taller en la zona céntrica de Tokio.

-¿Ves ahora por qué necesito dinero para vestirme mejor? – le dijo al oído para que Sakura no la escuchara - Mi mamá no entiende, pero tú sí. ¿Ya te pagaron?

-Acabo de cobrar.

-¿Entonces me vas a dar el dinero que me prometiste? – preguntó Kaoru, contenta.

Su padre abrió la billetera y le entregó a Kaoru parte de su sueldo, feliz de cumplirle el capricho a su hija y al mismo tiempo preocupado por lo que pudiera decir su mujer al enterarse.

* * *

Mientras disfrutaba de su segunda luna de miel al lado de su mujer, Kanryu Takeda, aunque enojado, no dejaba de pensar en Megumi y su dilema. Para asegurarse de que no lo molestara más por el momento y que estuviera económicamente más tranquila, se comunicó con su amigo Kenshin Himura para que éste le facilitara una cantidad de dinero extra de su parte. Kenshin aceptó a regañadientes y procedió a llamar a Megumi al número que Kanryu le había dado para comunicarle el hecho y que iría a su casa a pasarle la cantidad acordada por Takeda. Le preguntó su dirección, y grande fue la sorpresa del pelirrojo al enterarse de que vivía en la misma vecindad que Kaoru. Se preguntó si no serían conocidas.

Una vez que llegó, divisó a una hermosa joven de larga cabellera negra esperando en la vereda. Se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Señorita Megumi Takani? – preguntó.

Ella asintió y él le entregó un paquete con dinero que ella agradeció casi llorando. Como era profesor de Kaoru (Megumi lo conocía de vista) acordaron hacer de cuenta que no se conocían para no levantar suspicacias en la vecindad. Eso debido a que Takeda aún era casado, y muy en el fondo, Kenshin no quería que Kaoru pensara que pretendía algo con su vecina. Se estaban despidiendo cuando una molesta voz conocida hizo rodar los ojos a Kenshin.

-¡Profesor! – bramó Akira enojado - ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Kenshin se volvió a él con su mirada completamente ámbar y le contestó con ira contenida:

-¡Vengo por Kaoru! – luego se dirigió amablemente a Megumi - Gracias señorita.

Megumi hizo una inclinación y entró sigilosamente a la vecindad, luego fue a la carrera a la casa de Kaoru para avisarle.

-¿No le parece suficiente el tiempo que Kaoru invierte en usted? – inquirió el joven taxista, harto de ver al abogado hasta en la sopa.

-A mí me parece que sigues metiéndote en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia. – masculló Kenshin con odio.

En ese momento, Kaoru fue al rescate, rogando para que los dos hombres no se lanzasen el uno al otro.

-¡Profesor! – exclamó - ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Vine a buscarte. – le dijo secamente Kenshin sin dejar de mirar a Akira.

-¿Sucede algo, profesor? – se extrañó Kaoru.

Kenshin la miró gentilmente con su mirada ya violeta.

-Nada grave, no te preocupes. – la tranquilizó - Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo y con tus papás, ¿es posible?

Kaoru le sonrió.

-Sí, claro. – se volvió a Akira y lo miró significativamente - Luego nos vemos, Akira.

-Tu papá está en el taller. – dijo el taxista de mal humor - Si quieres voy y le digo que aquí está este señor. – la última palabra la dijo en voz alta, luego se dio vuelta y se fue hacia el taller.

Kaoru suspiró y se dirigió a Kenshin, quien la miraba con desconfianza.

-Como ve, aquí no hay privacidad. – dijo ella - En esta vecindad todos se enteran de todo y quieren participar. – lo hizo pasar a su casa y buscó a su madre en la cocina - Mamá, aquí está el licenciado Himura.

Después de un rato de tomar el té, pequeñas charlas de contenido y la mirada recelosa de Sakura, llegó Koshijiro Kamiya limpiándose las manos con un trapo. Se sentó después de saludarlo y Kenshin se dispuso a hablar de lo que le había traído allí. En realidad era un plan de emergencia que ideó por si Kaoru o alguien de su familia lo viera hablando con Megumi.

-Antes que nada quiero decirles que estoy muy contento con la manera en que Kaoru cumple con su trabajo. – empezó con una sonrisa, ambos padres miraron felices a su hija - Y si estoy aquí es porque no quiero que haya malos entendidos. Yo sé lo mucho que cuidan a su hija y quiero pedirles su autorización para darle un celular.

Los otros tres abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

-¿Un celular? – preguntó Kaoru sorprendida - ¿Para mí?

Pero la sorpresa de Sakura radicaba en otra cosa.

-¿Pero para qué? – saltó a la defensiva - ¡Mi hija no necesita un teléfono de esos!

-Para que Kaoru y yo podamos estar comunicados. – explicó Kenshin amablemente.

-No está bien que mi hija acepte regalos de usted. – insistió Sakura.

-El celular es un instrumento más de trabajo como lo es la computadora o la papelería.

-No sabe cómo le agradezco que haya pensado en eso, profesor. – se apresuró en decir Kaoru - Lo digo por lo útil que puede ser.

-Pero si te la pasas todo el día trabajando con el licenciado, no necesitas hablarle. – prosiguió su madre.

-Muchas veces sí. – le dijo su hija - Él me manda a los juzgados, con algunos abogados o clientes y a veces tengo que llamarle para consultarle cosas.

-Para eso están los teléfonos públicos.

Kaoru trató de mantener la compostura y no perder la paciencia con su madre.

-A veces necesito preguntarle cosas al profesor, y en lo que llego a un teléfono público pierdo tiempo y dejo a los clientes esperando. – le explicó - O cuando estoy haciendo algún trámite, y requiero de más información, no puedo salir de la fila a buscar algún teléfono. De verdad, lo necesito.

Después de un largo rato debatiendo, Sakura al fin aceptó el regalo para Kaoru. Koshijiro fue más fácil de convencer, pues entendía la importancia de estar comunicados en ese tipo de trabajos importantes. Kenshin decidió entonces llevar a Kaoru a comprar el aparato y prometió a sus padres traerla de vuelta de un momento a otro.

* * *

Después de comprar el celular de dejar a Kaoru en su casa, Kenshin se dirigió al estudio y de allí a su casa por la tarde. No vio a su hermana y eso lo extrañó; a la mañana siguiente la vio en el desayuno y le transmitió su preocupación de no verla.

-Cuando regresé ya no te ví. – empezó confundido.

-Me dolió la cabeza y me metí temprano a la cama. – le explicó Sayo - Seguramente por toda la tensión por la llamada de Shura… - se le escapó.

-¿Llamó otra vez? – preguntó Kenshin con un destello dorado en sus ojos.

-Sí. – se apuró en decir su hermana - Pero puedes estar tranquilo, esa mujer nunca va a volver a molestarte. Nunca.

Y ante la mirada escrutadora de Kenshin, no tuvo de otra que explicarle lo sucedido el día anterior sobre el encuentro con Shura, salvo que fue Kaoru quien la confrontó. Asumió la responsabilidad del encuentro y al terminar, vio que su hermano la contemplaba con ojos enojados. Sayo bajó la cabeza, apenada, y después de un rato de incómodo silencio, el abogado habló por fin.

-Estuvo mal lo que hiciste, Sayo. – la regañó con voz dura - Son mis problemas y no tienes por qué andar resolviéndolos tú.

-Lo hice porque no quiero que esa mujer te haga daño. – se explicó Sayo - Me preocupas.

Pero Kenshin no daría el brazo a torcer, aún si las intenciones de su hermana fueran las mejores.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no debiste ir. – siguió reprochando - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, si te advertí claramente que no quería saber nada de Shura? – al ver la expresión descompuesta de Sayo, se preocupó - ¿Qué pasa, Sayo?

-¡Nada! – exclamó la otra - Que pensé que…que te daría gusto que ese problema se terminara.

Y Kenshin explotó, soltando toda la tensión de los últimos días. El problema era que lo hacía con su propia hermana.

-¡Pero tú te expusiste! ¡La enfrentaste! – dándose cuenta de su brusquedad, se disculpó - Discúlpame, Sayo, no debí hablarte así. Es que me tomó por sorpresa todo lo que me contaste. La enfrentaste sola. ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué quería?

-No tiene caso hablar de los detalles. – dijo Sayo incómoda. Parecía que se debatía por decir algo.

-¿Qué pasa, Sayo? – repitió Kenshin, receloso.

-Nada.

-Te conozco. Algo me ocultas. Dímelo, por favor. No me asustes y dime qué pasó.

Y Sayo no pudo más.

-Shura no va a volver a molestarte. – le soltó con culpa - Pero quien habló con ella y la enfrentó fue Kaoru.

Kenshin quedó de una pieza al escuchar eso.

-¿Kaoru habló con Shura? – farfulló atónito.-

-Sí. – afirmó ella - Cuando Shura llamó, Kaoru la citó en un restaurant.

-¿Y fue allá sola? – Kenshin seguía sin poder creerlo.

-No, yo fui con ella, pero me quedé en una mesa alejada.

-¿Entonces no escuchaste lo que hablaron?

-No, y cuando le pregunté a Kaoru, ella no quiso entrar en detalles. – explicó su hermana - Creo que para que no te dijera algo que pudiera lastimarte.

-¿Y qué quería Shura? – preguntó él.

-No sé. Pero se notó que puso mucho esmero en arreglarse, porque creía que iba a verte a ti.

-Qué bueno que no la vi, fue lo mejor. – dijo el abogado con amargura.

-Por la cara que puso Shura, Kaoru debió haber sido muy enérgica con ella.

-¡Es que no puedo creer que haya ido a verla! – exclamó Kenshin con incredulidad - ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

-Kaoru me dijo que el dolía mucho verte sufrir por esa mujer. – le explicó Sayo con cariño - Pero yo le di mi palabra a de que tú nunca ibas a saber que fue ella quien habló con Shura.

-No entiendo por qué no quería que yo me enterara.

-Porque éste no es un asunto de trabajo, sino personal. Kaoru te quiere mucho. – esto último lo dijo mirando de manera significativa a su hermano. Kenshin se sonrojó pero rápidamente se compuso.

-Querrás decir que me estima. – gruñó.

-Bueno, te estima, está muy agradecida contigo, te admira muchísimo. – dijo Sayo - En fin, yo creo que Kaoru te quiere bien. Pero también se da cuenta de que pones esa distancia entre profesor y alumna.

-¿Ella te dijo eso? – le preguntó su hermano con cautela y algo de culpa.

-Sí. Y yo también me doy cuenta. Pero eso es normal

-Es que ahora que ella entre a la universidad voy a ser su profesor y no puedo hacer diferencias con mis alumnos. – repuso Kenshin - Además también están sus papás; fui a hablar con ellos para que no pensaran que tengo algún otro interés con su hija.

-Kaoru dice que son muy especiales.

-Dímelo a mí. – suspiró Kenshin, aún recordaba lo agotado que había salido de la vecindad - No sabes cuánto batallé para que le permitieran tener un celular para cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿Entonces no vas a decirle a Kaoru que sabes que ella fue quien habló con Shura? – preguntó Sayo, rogando para que su hermano no fuera a reclamarle a Kaoru su intromisión.

-No. – le dijo él con gentileza - Pero siempre le estaré agradecido.

-Bueno, voy a prepararme porque tengo que ir al panteón.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a mamá y a papá? – preguntó Kenshin sin mirarla.

-Sí.

-Te dije que Kaoru me recordó que tú eres la única que me queda de mi familia. – recordó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – se extrañó ella.

-Que voy a acompañarte al cementerio. – le dijo su hermano - Y no te preocupes, Kaoru no se va a enterar que ya sé cómo pasó todo.

Feliz, su hermana lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Gracias. – le dijo y le dio un beso, para luego irse a su habitación a prepararse.

Quedándose solo y pensativo, Kenshin sacó de su bolsillo el bolígrafo que le había regalado Kaoru. Lo miró un rato y cerrando los ojos, sonrió recordando la sonrisa de su alumna.

-Kaoru…gracias… - susurró.

* * *

Mientras, en su casa, Kaoru seguía examinando el bonito pero no muy costoso celular que Kenshin le había comprado. Nunca había tenido uno de esos, y en el colegio tenía que mentir diciendo que iba en contra del sistema para que nadie sospechara de que no podía costearse uno. Fue hasta una pequeña balanza que tenía de adorno y colocó de un lado un bonito collar que le regaló Akira hacía unas semanas.

\- Ya tengo el amor de Akira. – dijo, y a continuación, del otro lado colocó el celular que le regaló Kenshin, siendo éste el que pesara más - Ahora, a toda costa le voy a agregar el dinero y el poder que siempre he querido. – agregó con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí conmigo. – le dijo Kenshin a Sayo cuando llegaron al cementerio, frente al panteón de la familia Himura - Hacía tantos años que no venía, y no era por falta de tiempo como siempre te decía.

-Pero tampoco por falta de cariño. – dijo Sayo tomándole de la mano - Mamá y papá saben lo mucho que los querías y todos los años que dedicaste a limpiar el nombre de papá.

-No he venido aquí porque los recuerdos eran tan dolorosos, y todo lo que siguió después… - explicó Kenshin con tristeza - Pero ahora gracias a Kaoru me doy cuenta de que también tengo que enterrar a Shura, o por lo menos hacer el intento, en vez de estar recordándola con tanto rencor.

Su hermana sonrió ante la mención de Kaoru.

-La decisión de hacerlo ya es un paso muy importante, Kenshin. – le dijo mientras empezaba a cambiar las flores - Y sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte.

Abrazados, ambos hermanos se quedaron un largo rato contemplando las tumbas.

* * *

Saliendo de su habitación, Kaoru fue a buscar a su padre por toda la casa; al no encontrarlo fue a preguntarle a su madre, quien preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Y papá? – le preguntó - ¿No me esperó para acompañarme a la tintorería?

-Le pedí que fuera él de una vez para poder hablar contigo. – dijo su madre en tono grave.

Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco, se veía venir otra pelea.

-¿Y ahora qué hice? – preguntó.

-Ya sé que tu papá te dio parte de su sueldo. – le respondió Sakura.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Kaoru encogiéndose de hombros - Me lo había prometido.

Esa fue suficiente invitación para que su madre la regañara.

-¡No es justo, Kaoru-chan! – le reclamó - ¡En esta casa se necesitan muchas cosas!

-¿Entonces para qué le andan dando a los Takani? – se quejó Kaoru con ojos llenos de desprecio.

-¡Eso es diferente! – repuso Sakura - ¡Yahiko está muy mal! ¡Se puede morir!

-Lo mismo pasó con mi hermana, y nadie nos ayudó.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Todos en la vecindad estuvieron con nosotros!

-¡Llorando, sí! – exclamó Kaoru con sorna - ¡Pero dinero era lo que se necesitaba para ayudar a mi hermana!

-¡Mentira! – exclamó a su vez Sakura - El doctor dijo que de todos modos nada la hubiera salvado… ¡En cambio a Yahiko sí podemos salvarlo! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

-¿Y a mí? – explotó Kaoru, con un brillo asesino que le provocó un susto a su madre - ¿Quién me ayuda? ¿Quién? ¡Ese niño sólo es el hijo de los porteros! ¡Yo soy tu hija, la única que te queda! ¡Y a mí siempre me andas mezquinando el dinero!

Sakura no podía creer que esa persona insensible que tenía enfrente era su hija.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué siempre estás en contra mía, mamá? – siseó Kaoru acercándose a ella y rodeándola como una fiera a su presa - ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es apoyarme! ¡En cambio parece que hubieras preferido que en vez de que se muriera Chizuru-chan me muriera yo!

Dicho esto, la chica le dio la espalda y salió de la casa, azotando la puertita de chapa que tenían. Su madre se quedó estática por un momento, digiriendo todo lo sucedido. Después de volver en sí de su aturdimiento, murmuró al fin:

-Me das miedo, Kaoru…

* * *

Mientras Kaoru salía furiosa de su casa, Tomoe entraba a la vecindad a despedirse de su amiga. Habiéndola divisado primero, Kaoru puso su mejor cara para recibirla, pues al día siguiente salía su vuelo para Alemania y sería el último momento juntas. Después de saludarse, Tomoe le hizo una petición.

-Quería pedirte un favor. – le dijo - ¿Por qué no nos ayudas y te quedas al pendiente de la casa en Chiba? Por supuesto que también puedes usarla. – a Kaoru el rostro se le iluminó - Pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría ir con tu familia los fines de semana, así le echas un ojo al cuidador, al jardinero y ves que todo esté en orden. ¿Te parece?

Le tendió las llaves de la casona a Kaoru, y ésta casi se las arrebató.

-Muchísimas gracias, amiga. – le dijo contenta - Yo me hago cargo de tu casa.

Tomoe la miró con cariño y con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazó.

-De todo corazón te deseo lo mejor. – sollozó - En la universidad, con tu familia, y sobre todo con Akira.

Ambas se quedaron abrazadas; Tomoe feliz de que su amiga pudiera conseguir todo lo que se propusiera, y Kaoru feliz de que Tomoe se fuera y no se metiera en su camino.


	7. Chapter 7

Al día siguiente, por ser sábado, Kaoru tenía planeado un sinfín de cosas: primero que nada, iría a la mansión de los Himura a devolverle las ropas prestadas a Sayo, y más tarde había quedado con Akira de ir a pasar el día en la casona de Tomoe en Chiba. Cosa que obviamente ni se molestaría en comunicarle a sus padres, aún estaba enojada por la discusión que había tenido con su madre.

Después de devolverle sus cosas a Sayo y antes de irse, parte del personal de la mansión le informó que una bella mujer de cabellera verdosa se había presentado en la casa a buscar al señor Himura. Por suerte, ni el señor ni la señorita estaban, así que la visitante se fue con las manos vacías. No habían dicho nada a los patrones ya que sabían de quién se trataba y tal vez no les caería bien saber que estuvo por ahí, pero sí les pareció vital que la señorita Kaoru lo supiese, como asistente de confianza del licenciado.

Kaoru, con el rostro encendido, agradeció por la información. Y antes de ir a buscar a Akira para su escapada romántica, decidió primero hacer una visita, por lo que sacó de su cartera una libreta en donde había escrito la dirección de esa mujer. Y hacia allí se dirigió.

Apenas le abrieron el portón de la lujosa mansión, se introdujo en el lugar en busca de la dueña, sin hacer caso a las llamadas de la empleada. Shura estaba en la sala de estar a punto de salir de compras, por lo que se sorprendió sobremanera al ver a Kaoru entrar como un torbellino en su casa.

-¿A qué vienes, Kaoru? – le increpó.

Kaoru la miró con frialdad.

-Usted no cumplió con su palabra, Shura-san, y fue a buscar a Kenshin. – le reclamó.

-Yo sólo quería…tal vez asegurarme de que lo que dijiste es cierto. – explicó Shura con tristeza.

-¿Y ya lo comprobó?

-Sí…

-Me alegro. – dijo Kaoru burlona - Porque si no le voy a tener que decir a Kenshin que ponga una denuncia por acoso.

Shura se aterró.

-No es necesario…de verdad… - balbuceó angustiada - Te prometo que ya no voy a buscar más a Kenshin ni por teléfono ni en persona. Sólo te pido que lo hagas feliz…como yo no pude hacerlo… - añadió casi sollozando.

-Pues estaré alerta, por si no hace caso. – le advirtió Kaoru - La casa va a estar vigilada, y créame, usted no se vuelve a acercar a Kenshin…ni a nuestro hijo. – agregó con malicia, tocándose el vientre mientras se dirigía a la salida, dejando a Shura sumida en el llanto.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, Kaoru y Akira llegaron a Chiba, donde estaba la gran casona de verano de la familia Katsura. Era una belleza de estilo ecléctico, que mezclaba de forma perfecta y armoniosa diferentes estilos arquitectónicos. Al entrar los recibió un hermoso jardín inglés con diversas especies de plantas y lagunas salpicadas por toda la extensión. Al fondo, se divisaba la hermosa mansión que recordaba a la Casa Solans de Zaragoza.

-¿No es hermosa esta casa? – dijo Kaoru, maravillada ante la visión.

-Es hermosa. – concordó Akira - Pero lo importante para mí es estar contigo.

Pero su novia no quitaba la mirada de la casa y los jardines.

-Claro, pero no me vas a negar que este lugar es para disfrutarse. – insistió - ¡Esta decoración, todo es tan hermoso! Qué manera de vivir tan diferente a la nuestra…

Akira veía venir un episodio de tristeza y queja en Kaoru, por lo que la abrazó fuertemente.

-Pero hoy tenemos que olvidarnos de todo y dedicarnos a ti y a mí. – le dijo.

Kaoru le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Hoy hay que aprovechar que estamos aquí y vivamos en esta casa como si fuera nuestra. – propuso más animada - Quiero al menos un beso en cada uno de los cuartos.

Akira rió y la miró divertido.

-Bueno, en esta casa debe haber por lo menos… ¿cien cuartos? – bromeó.

Kaoru se zafó de sus brazos y siguió explorando todo el lugar, que la tenía impresionada.

-Es que de veras, hay que disfrutar de esta casa todo el tiempo que Tomoe esté fuera de Japón. – dijo.

-¿Es una invitación para que vengamos más seguido? – quiso saber Akira.

-¡Claro! Y ojalá que mi amiga se tarde en volver muchos años, los suficientes como para que tú tengas dinero y me regales una casa así.

-¿Así nada más? – se burló él.

-Es lo menos que merezco, ¿no crees? – le dijo Kaoru mientras lo abrazaba.

-Kaoru, quiero compartir mi vida contigo. – le dijo él antes de besarla.

-Yo también. – respondió Kaoru entre besos - Verás que juntos vamos a lograr tantas cosas.

-Lo sé. Qué más quisiera yo que casarme ahora mismo contigo, pero no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Antes necesito terminar la carrera, trabajar mucho…

-Y hacerte de una buena posición, Akira. – agregó ella - No va a ser fácil, pero tú lo tienes todo para lograrlo.

-Pero la carrera que escogí es muy larga, y lo que queremos no se alcanza tan rápido. – repuso el joven - Por eso te pregunto, Kaoru: ¿estás dispuesta a esperarme? – le preguntó con seriedad - Es que para mí todo es fácil si estás a mi lado.

-Sí, Akira. – respondió Kaoru con convicción - Voy a esperarte porque sé que vas a encontrar la manera de hacer esa espera más corta.

Akira sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado y por apoyarme. – dijo antes de volver a besarla. Rato después, fueron a cambiarse para pasar un rato en la piscina de la casona.

* * *

Había algo que tenía inquieto a Koshijiro Kamiya. Habían pasado unas semanas desde la muerte de Chizuru, y aunque la herida seguía abierta y dolía, todos volvieron a su rutina de siempre, y poco a poco recuperaban el buen humor y las ganas de seguir adelante.

Todos, menos Soujiro.

El joven había cambiado drásticamente desde aquel triste suceso, cosa que se le notaba mucho. No sonreía, o cuando se veía forzado a hacerlo lo fingía; trabajaba horas extras y no hablaba con nadie; y ni hablar de salir a divertirse con otros jóvenes de la vecindad. Soujiro cada vez se aislaba más de todos, y en sus pocos momentos libres pasaba por la casa de los Kamiya a contemplar y llorar frente al Butsudan familiar, donde estaba la medalla de oro de su amada.

Y fue por eso, que Koshijiro decidió hablar con él antes de entrar al taller. Llamó al joven y éste se acercó con expresión tranquila.

-Soujiro, quiero hablar contigo. – le dijo el mayor - He vivido más que tú, por eso me atrevo a aconsejarte. Sé que quisiste mucho a mi hija, pero no puedes andar de luto todo el tiempo.

La fingida tranquilidad de Soujiro se convirtió en angustia.

-¿Usted quiere que yo olvide a su hija? – quiso saber.

-Ni tú, ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros vamos a olvidarla. – le aclaró Koshijiro - Lo que quiero es que sigas adelante, que salgas y conozcas otras muchachas. Que te vuelvas a enamorar.

-Eso no va a pasar, Koshijiro-san. – declaró Soujiro decidido - Siempre le seré fiel a Chizuru-chan.

-Pero eres joven, y tienes que pensar en tu futuro.

-Ya sé que soy joven y que puedo vivir muchos años, pero si tiene que ser así, prefiero vivir sufriendo por Chizuru-chan. – insistió él - Porque no pienso enamorarme de nadie más, Koshijiro-san. – se disculpó y se adelantó al taller, dejando a Koshijiro con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Kaoru y Akira se divirtieron toda la tarde en la piscina y pasearon por el enorme jardín, admirando la variedad de flora y jugando a las escondidas en la enorme casona de los Katsura. Luego de correr un rato, los dos se tendieron en el mullido césped, y empezaron a hablar del futuro y a hacer promesas de amor. A medida que conversaban, iban jugueteando con sus manos, luego tocándose las caderas y acariciándose los cabellos y la piel. Apenas se dieron cuenta cuando Akira ya besaba a la joven con pasión y ésta respondía a su beso de buena manera, mientras sus manos se disponían a sacarles la ropa y dejarlos desnudos en el jardín, en donde ambos jóvenes terminaron haciendo el amor por primera vez.

Donde para algunos podría ser una experiencia dolorosa, torpe e incómoda, para ellos fue una llena de amor, placentera y satisfactoria. Estaban entrelazados como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro y encajaban perfectamente juntos, mimetizándose con el florido jardín, ya que lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro era lo más natural y perfecto que se pudiera concebir.

Y se olvidaron de todo y de todos. Akira de los problemas con sus estudios y trabajo, y Kaoru del profesor Kenshin Himura.

Luego de un rato, satisfechos y felices, fueron cayendo en la gravedad de su acción, pero aun así, no estaban arrepentidos de nada y eso sólo hacía que estuvieran decididos más que nunca a pasar su vida juntos.

-Gracias por el regalo que me hiciste. – murmuró Akira dándole besos en la nariz - Has hecho que te ame más.

-Para mí también fue algo maravilloso. – le dijo Kaoru - Ahora estamos más unidos que nunca.

-Podría estar así toda la vida, mirándote.

-Te amo, Akira. – le declaró Kaoru con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Desde que éramos unos niños.

-Mientras más cosas vivimos juntos, más me gustas. – le dijo a su vez él - ¿Qué me hiciste, Kaoru? Me tienes loco. – luego la volvió a besar y a profesar nuevamente su amor.

* * *

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se les hacía, por lo que recogieron sus cosas a la carrera y volvieron a Tokio con el primer tren que pudieron tomar. No le habían dicho a nadie adónde iban y no querían provocar preocupaciones y suspicacias. Así que al llegar a la vecindad, ya avanzada la noche, no se sorprendieron de encontrar a Koshijiro Kamiya esperándolos con cara de pocos amigos. Kaoru le pidió a Akira que se fuera a su casa y se dispuso a enfrentar a su padre.

-¡Kaoru-chan! ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar? ¿En dónde andaban? – empezó Koshijiro.

-Perdóname, papá. – rogó Kaoru. Ya tenía preparado un discurso de disculpa - Tú sabes que nunca salgo y casi no tengo tiempo para divertirme; y ahora que voy a entrar en la universidad, mucho menos voy a tener.

-Entiendo que tengas ganas de pasear y de divertirte con tu novio. – le dijo su padre - Pero no son horas, tú mamá y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

-Pero no tenían por qué, no pasó nada.

-¿Y eso cómo lo podíamos saber nosotros? Aprecio a Akira y lo conozco desde niño, pero eso no quita que sea hombre. – repuso entre asustado e inquisidor.

-Papá, agradezco mucho que te preocupes pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – le dijo su hija con las mejillas arreboladas de recordar lo que habían hecho - Yo sé lo que hago.

-Acuérdate que eres bonita. – le advirtió él con tono más suave - Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, darte tu lugar y hacerte respetar.

-Sí, papá.

-Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte. – le dijo su padre volviendo a su expresión adusta - Me contó tu mamá sobre lo que le dijiste de la muerte de Chizuru-chan. ¿De veras piensas que ella hubiera preferido que fueras tú la muerta?

Kaoru no se esperaba eso. Se había olvidado de la discusión con su madre y que probablemente se lo contara a su padre, así que pronunció una disculpa rápida.

-Estaba muy enojada, y ya ves cómo me trata a veces. – se excusó - Le voy a pedir perdón.

-Hazlo. Se sentirá mejor y yo también.

De mala gana, Kaoru entró a su casa donde la esperaba su madre, preocupada y enojada.

-Hola, mamá. – la saludó Kaoru abrazándola - No te pongas así, se me hizo tarde. ¿Me perdonas?

-No es sólo por llegar tarde, Kaoru-chan. – le dijo ella - Estoy así por cómo te portas siempre.

-Lo dices por lo de Chizuru-chan, ¿verdad? Perdóname, te juro que yo también me sentí muy mal y todo el día le he estado dando vueltas a eso.

-¡No tienes motivos para haber pensado en algo tan horrible! – la regañó con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que hubiera preferido tu muerte? – luego la abrazó - Te quiero, por eso te cuido y me preocupa lo que haces.

-Gracias por estar al pendiente de mí. – respondió su hija devolviéndole el abrazo con cariño.

* * *

Al comenzar la semana, Kaoru se presentó muy temprano en la casa del licenciado Himura. Estaba de buen humor y quería adelantar trabajo, por lo que grande fue la sorpresa del pelirrojo al verla en su despacho a primera hora.

-Viniste muy temprano. – observó él.

-Tenía trabajo y quise avanzar. – le explicó Kaoru radiante - Y también saber cómo está, profesor.

-Muy bien, Kaoru. – respondió Kenshin con una sonrisa - Me siento tranquilo y contento porque Shura ya no va a volver a molestarme.

-Qué bueno, profesor.

Kenshin fijó su mirada en ella, cosa que la sorprendió.

-Sayo la enfrentó. – dijo él mirándola significativamente - Y la verdad se necesita mucho valor para hacer eso. No sé de dónde sacó fuerzas.

Y Kaoru entendió. La verdad se veía venir que Sayo, con su falta de carácter y su pasividad, hiciera que su hermano no se conformase con lo de su enfrentamiento con Shura y la interrogara más, haciendo que ésta se quebrara y confesara todo. No le sorprendía.

Pero sí le sorprendía en algo que él la probara. Y ella le seguiría el juego.

-Del amor. – contestó Kaoru en un susurro y mirándolo a los ojos - Cuando uno quiere a alguien se olvida de todo, y hace lo que sea para defender a la persona a la que ama. Y como le dije, usted tiene quien lo quiera de verdad: Sayo hizo lo que sintió que tenía que hacer, profesor, que era lograr que esa mujer ya no lo moleste para que pueda vivir tranquilo.

El interior de Kenshin se removió ante las palabras de su alumna, y sintió algo cálido nacer de sus profundidades.

-El hecho de que haya hablado con Shura no sólo me regresó a la tranquilidad, también fue como si se liberara algo dentro de mí. – le dijo con una sonrisa - Me di cuenta del tiempo que he perdido y decidí cambiar de actitud.

Kaoru levantó las cejas.

-¿En serio? – preguntó - ¿Usted se va a olvidar de esa mujer?

-Sí. – afirmó Kenshin, contento - Voy a enterrar a Shura y a seguir adelante con mi vida.

-¡Qué bueno! – festejó la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo. Luego, haciéndose la que se daba cuenta del atrevimiento se disculpó - Perdón, profesor, fue un impulso. Es que me da gusto que deje de pensar en quien le hizo daño para buscar a alguien que sí lo quiera de verdad.

-Bueno, ahora que ya no tengo el fantasma de ella, puedo volverme a enamorar. – dijo Kenshin con voz ronca y sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Para su asombro, la expresión de la joven se volvió sombría.

Pero el asunto era que Kaoru fingía angustia ante la posibilidad de que él se enamorara de otra mujer.

-Usted se va a enamorar de otra y yo…de corazón le deseo que sea muy feliz con la mujer que elija. – balbuceó con la cabeza gacha y volviendo al trabajo, sin darle a Kenshin tiempo de replicar.

* * *

El día transcurrió sin sobresaltos, con la concentración fija en el evento de la tarde, en el que Kenshin presentaría su libro en el salón de una prestigiosa librería para su lanzamiento comercial. Estaban tan ocupados que Kenshin no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con Kaoru sobre el tema que dejaron abruptamente; apenas pudiera la abordaría.

El evento y la conferencia se dieron lugar de manera perfecta. Muchas personas letradas en el tema de Leyes se hicieron presentes, algunos eran los mismos que Kaoru había visto en la presentación privada en casa de su profesor, a otros no los conocía. Lo seguro era que el lugar rebozaba de gente que admiraba y congratulaba al gran abogado Kenshin Himura.

Y aprovechando el gentío presente, una figura femenina hizo su aparición, oculta en los rincones y floreros, sólo para ver al pelirrojo. Sólo para verlo a él, aunque sea de lejos.

Kaoru estaba hablando animadamente con Sayo y otros personajes ilustres cuando al ver esa figura femenina el rostro se le desfiguró.

Era Shura.

La había visto y dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

Kaoru se excusó con los demás y salió corriendo detrás de la mujer. Pero Sayo no había perdido detalle de la situación y, presintiendo algo malo, fue corriendo a decírselo a Kenshin, quien estaba firmando unos ejemplares.

-¡Kenshin! – siseó Sayo desesperada - ¡Kaoru salió tras Shura!

Kenshin se quedó de piedra.

-¡¿Shura está aquí?!

Mientras, a la salida, Kaoru alcanzó a la aludida y la enfrentó con voz peligrosa.

-¡Un momento! – exclamó la joven - ¡Te advertí que no volvieras!

-¡Lo sé! – sollozaba Shura angustiada - ¡Ya me iba!

Kaoru entornó sus ojos azules.

-¡Siempre me dices lo mismo y ya me cansé! – le dijo con voz que denotaba peligro - ¡Ahora sí vas a hablar con Kenshin para que te queden las cosas muy claras!

En ese momento, llegaron Kenshin y Sayo, y a Shura se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Después de diez años, ambos veían a la persona amada a los ojos.

-Shura… - musitó Kenshin.

Kaoru se apresuró en meter cizaña y confundir las cosas a su favor, así que se dirigió a Kenshin, quien no quitaba la vista de Shura.

-Shura no ha hecho lo que le pediste, y a pesar de su promesa, insiste en verte, así que Shura, adelante. – dijo ella orgullosamente.

-¿Qué quieres? – increpó Kenshin a su antiguo amor - ¿No te bastó el daño que me hiciste?

Shura se encontraba dividida. Por un lado, estaba feliz de ver a Kenshin, quien seguía tan guapo a sus ojos como la última vez, pero con el agregado de que era un hombre exitoso, reconocido y respetado. Pero por otro lado, estaba la angustia de ver que había rehecho su vida, algo que esperaba ver, pero que igualmente le cayó como balde de agua fría. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos.

-No te enojes, en verdad voy a cumplir mi promesa. – sollozó.

Pero Kenshin estaba dispuesto a decir todo lo que no pudo una década atrás.

-¿Igual que tu promesa de casarte conmigo? – inquirió - ¿Igual que tu promesa de amarme y apoyarme siempre?

-¡Sólo te quería ver!

-¿Y qué necesitas de mí?

-¡Nada! ¡Me queda claro que de ti no puedo necesitar nada! – exclamó ella y luego miró a Kaoru - ¡Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz con ella!

Con eso dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando aún más confusión que antes. Kenshin y Sayo miraban a Kaoru sin entender; ¿por qué Shura había sido categórica al hablar de Kaoru como si fuera la esposa de Kenshin? ¿Asumía eso? ¿Los demás lo veían así también?

Kenshin sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Sayo fue a buscar algo para calmarlo.

-Me da mucha pena que esa mujer lo haya molestado de nuevo. – le dijo Kaoru rápidamente - Parece que no entiende. Perdóneme por haberme metido, pero no pude aguantarme.

-Gracias por apoyarme, Kaoru. – le dijo Kenshin con suavidad - Me ayudó que estuvieras a mi lado.

-Sólo quiero ser un apoyo para usted siempre.

Kenshin fijó en ella sus ojos, ahora dorados. Kaoru no se intimidó nada, pero fingió sentirse sobrecogida.

-Fuiste detrás de Shura como si ya la conocieras. – le dijo él de manera directa - No me engañes, Kaoru, no me gustan las mentiras. Sayo no es capaz de enfrentar a Shura; sé que fuiste tú quien lo hizo. – agregó, serio.

-Hubiera preferido que no lo supiera. – dijo Kaoru apenada - No quiero que piense que me estoy metiendo en sus cosas y en su vida.

Pero Kenshin no había terminado con sus observaciones/acusaciones.

-Por cierto, Kaoru: ¿por qué dijo Shura que deseaba que fuera feliz contigo?

Sintiendo que se le venía el mundo encima, Kaoru decidió zanjar esa conversación de una buena vez.

-Profesor, yo creo que eso no es lo importante. – respondió - Sino que usted esté bien, porque lo que ella piense a mí no me importa.

En ese momento apareció Sayo con un vaso de agua para su hermano. Kenshin miró su reloj.

-Ya es tarde…te llevaremos a tu casa… - le dijo a la chica.

Un rato después llegaron a la vecindad. Kenshin bajó del auto para despedirse de Kaoru mientras Sayo permaneció dentro.

-Muchas gracias, profesor. – dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.

-Al contrario, soy yo quien sigue agradecido contigo. – repuso Kenshin amablemente largando un suspiro.

-Lo veo nervioso… - observó ella tomándolo de la mano.

Kenshin se sonrojó como nunca.

-Ya es muy tarde…y no quiero darte problemas con tus papás… - balbuceó.

Kaoru lo miró con sus ojos azules brillantes.

-Eso no me interesa. – le dijo - Lo que me importa es que usted se sienta mejor. ¿No quiere pasar un momento a mi casa?

El pelirrojo ya hiperventilaba. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

-Gracias, pero no…nos vemos mañana… - dijo torpemente y se dirigió a su coche para perderse a lo lejos.

Kaoru reía sola mientras entraba a la vecindad. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que su madre, Sakura, al volver de hacer compras a última hora en el mercado, los había visto desde una esquina.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes después de ver a esa mujer? – le preguntó Sayo a su hermano al llegar a su mansión.

-No te voy a negar que ver a Shura me removió muchas cosas. – confesó Kenshin - Está idéntica: elegante, bella…

-¿Verla te puso en conflicto? – insistió su hermana.

-Pues por lo pronto me trajo una avalancha de recuerdos. – explicó él, quien se sentía confundido - La vi guapa, frágil, y en ese momento apenas pude reaccionar… No pensé con claridad pero me quedaron tantas dudas y tantas preguntas…no sé por qué no se las hice…no entiendo qué me pasa, Sayo, pensé que no quería volver a ver a Shura pero ahora no sé, no me pareció que quisiera hacerme daño…

-Aun así supongo que verla no fue fácil.

-No entiendo para qué me buscó. – Kenshin seguía cavilando - Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo de Kaoru.

-Bueno, seguramente asumió que ustedes andan y no parece difícil. – supuso Sayo. Kenshin la miró sorprendido y ella le explicó - En realidad, hacen una bonita pareja. Lo que pensó Shura no es nada raro: si alguien te defiende de la manera en que Kaoru lo hizo, no puedes pensar otra cosa más que esa mujer te quiere…

Kenshin no dejó de pensar en eso durante toda la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas no iban a mejorar para Kenshin. Se había levantado temprano luego de una mala noche y se disponía a adelantar trabajo, cuando la sirvienta tocó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Lo buscan, licenciado. – le anunció.

Kenshin frunció el ceño, extrañado.

-No espero a nadie a esta hora, ¿quién podrá ser? – se preguntó.

Y fue allí que Sakura Kamiya hizo acto de presencia. Y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Yo! – exclamó - ¡La madre de Kaoru!

Kenshin no podía más de la sorpresa, pero aun así se levantó para recibirla.

-¡Qué sorpresa! Pase…¿en qué puedo servirle, señora? – quiso saber.

-¡Explíqueme qué está sucediendo entre usted y mi hija! – exigió Sakura sin rodeos.

-No le entiendo…¿de qué habla? – Si Kenshin estaba confundido el día anterior, ese día ya no entendía nada.

-¡Anoche los vi!

-Sí, anoche la llevé a su casa, pero… - empezó el pelirrojo, sospechando adónde iba la mujer.

-¡No se haga! – lo interrumpió Sakura bruscamente - ¡Los vi anoche muy agarraditos de las manos y lo peor era la manera en que la veía! ¡Usted tiene otras intenciones con mi hija!

-Señora, no sé qué creyó ver anoche, pero le aseguro que no fue lo que usted se imagina.

-¡Ahora me va a decir que estoy ciega!

-Lo que quiero decir es que seguramente se trata de un malentendido. – trató de calmarla el abogado.

-¡Diga lo que quiera, pero yo vengo a exigirle que respete a Kaoru-chan, porque yo los vi! – seguía Sakura con su perorata - ¡Y sé de sus intenciones con mi hija!

-Le aseguro que yo respeto a Kaoru, se trata de una confusión…

-¡Usted sabe muy bien que mi hija aspira a mucho, licenciado! – exclamó la otra - ¡Pero yo no quiero que ella tenga todo eso si para conseguirlo tiene que hacer cosas que están mal!

Kenshin tragó saliva y se sonrojó furiosamente. Se sentía acorralado.

-¿De qué habla, señora? – se ofendió - ¡Usted está pensando mal de mí, y también de su hija!

-¡Porque la conozco! Kaoru-chan es joven y quiere muchas cosas, y mi esposo y yo no podemos dárselas…

-Señora, le juro que no tiene por qué preocuparse.

-¡Yo vi lo que vi! – insistía ella - ¡Y lo que vi no tiene nada que ver con lo que hace! ¿O me lo va a negar?

A Kenshin no le quedó de otra que disculparse por todo lo sucedido.

-Le ruego que me perdone por haber propiciado esta confusión. – dijo mientras se inclinaba.

-Lo hago por mi hija. – le dijo la mujer - Usted sabe cuánto pierde una muchacha decente por dejarse arrastrar por cosas así.

-No volverá a pasar. – prometió el pelirrojo - Pero permita por favor que Kaoru siga con sus estudios y su trabajo conmigo. Le juro que voy a mantener el acuerdo que hice con usted y con Koshijiro-san.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada llena de desconfianza.

-Eso espero, porque si las cosas siguen así mi hija se va. – amenazó - Ella es muy lista y puede salir adelante donde sea.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, Kaoru se presentó en su trabajo. Encontró al profesor embebido en la lectura de unos documentos.

-¿Cómo está, profesor? – preguntó amablemente.

-Bien. – contestó Kenshin de manera seca y sin mirarla.

-¿Seguro? – se extrañó Kaoru - Porque después de lo de anoche…

-No te preocupes por mí. – la interrumpió él.

Kaoru supuso que estaba aún afectado por su encuentro con Shura, así que prefirió cambiar de tema hacia lo laboral, en un intento por mejorar el ambiente y hacer que Kenshin se olvidara de ella.

-Vengo de recoger el expediente que me encargó. – le informó - ¿Quiere que lo veamos de una vez?

-No, Kaoru. – respondió el pelirrojo - Antes quiero hablar contigo. Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí y en lo que se refiere a Shura, pero no debemos mezclar más lo personal con el trabajo.

La joven sintió como si le dieran un puñetazo en el estómago, desde luego no esperaba eso con lo íntimos que se estaban volviendo. ¿Qué pasó para que el hombre tuviera esa actitud tan hostil con ella? Ignorándola, siendo brusco al hablar… ¿Será que sus sentimientos por Shura influyeron en eso? ¿O sucedió algo más?

En el fondo, Kaoru sospechaba que el encuentro con Shura tuvo algo que ver. Y era entendible, que después de diez años sin verse y habiendo sido prometidos, algo en Kenshin se removiera y evocara con nostalgia esos tiempos de noviazgo. Y a Kaoru eso la enojó; no pudo evitar sentir celos. Esa mujer conocía al pelirrojo de una manera que tal vez ella nunca conseguiría hacerlo. Y si llegaran a volver…

Kaoru consideraba a Kenshin Himura como una de sus opciones. Y de las más convenientes y mejores. Si llegaba a reconciliarse con Shura, no sólo se descubriría la farsa de la "esposa de Kenshin" y la rebajaría a sus ojos, sino que peligraría su oportunidad de estudiar en la Universidad Kasshin. Así que no iba a permitir que Shura arruinara todo.

No iba a permitir ni que le retirara su apoyo económico, ni que estuviera con Shura o con alguna otra mujer.

-No entiendo, yo me disculpé con usted por haber interferido y usted me dijo que… - empezó ella a disculparse.

-Recuerdo muy bien lo que te dije, y te repito que estoy muy agradecido contigo. – la interrumpió él bruscamente - Pero también insisto en que lo mejor es que a partir de aquí, mantengamos separadas las cosas personales de nuestro trabajo.

-No entiendo el cambio de actitud. – observó ella levantando una ceja - Pero está bien, de ahora en adelante las cosas se harán como usted me indique, licenciado Himura. – agregó con amargura y prosiguió con su trabajo. Kenshin se sorprendió, pero ella no se dejaría humillar.

* * *

Más tarde, se encontró con Sayo en la entrada de la mansión, quien llegaba de salir con unas amigas.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Qué bueno que te veo! – la saludó - ¿Cómo está Kenshin?

-Bien, aunque lo mejor es que se lo preguntes a él. – contestó Kaoru de mal humor.

-Prefiero preguntártelo a ti, que sé que me vas a decir la verdad. – repuso la joven - Sabes me quedé pensando en tu manera de defender a mi hermano de Shura, y en algunos otros detalles. – y agregó con cierta intención - Kaoru, yo sé que quieres a mi hermano.

Kaoru suspiró.

-No te lo voy a negar, él ha sido bueno, generoso y es muy amable conmigo. – explicó - Yo le estoy muy agradecida, aunque hoy…

-No estoy hablando de agradecimiento. – interrumpió Sayo con una sonrisa - Dime la verdad: ¿te interesa mi hermano? ¿Te gusta como hombre?

Kaoru sabía que Sayo tenía esa impresión y que en cualquier momento se lo preguntaría, así que no se sorprendió, pero no por eso dejó de simular sorpresa y escándalo.

-Sayo…¿cómo me preguntas eso ahora que el profesor ya no quiere saber más nada de mí? – gimió.

-¿Cómo que no quiere saber nada de ti? – se extrañó su amiga - ¿Qué pasó?

-Te dije que no le dijeras que fui yo quien enfrento a Shura para que ya no lo molestara. – le reprochó Kaoru dulcemente, aunque le lanzó una mirada molesta.

-¿Él te lo dijo? – quiso saber ella aterrorizada.

-No sólo eso, está furioso conmigo. – agregó Kaoru sollozando - Me dijo que no quiere que me meta en su vida personal.

-No lo puedo creer…yo…es que yo pensé…perdóname, Kaoru… - fue todo lo que Sayo pudo decir.

-Claro que te perdono, Sayo. – dijo su amiga, y aprovechó para alimentar los anhelos de Sayo con respecto a su hermano - Además no es tu culpa, es mía…ay, qué tonta. No sé por qué pensé que con tu hermano yo podía…qué ilusa… El licenciado tiene toda la razón, no soy más que su empleada, y a eso me voy a limitar.

-No digas eso, Kaoru. – replicó la castaña - Mi hermano de verdad te estima.

-Como una buena estudiante, como una buena trabajadora. – le contestó Kaoru - Es mejor que me quede en el lugar que me corresponde…ya no quiero problemas, Sayo…

Sayo la guió hasta unos sillones y trató de tranquilizarla.

-Kaoru, cálmate, no te lo tomes así. – le dijo angustiada - Lo que pasa es que Kenshin está muy sensible.

Kaoru la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas; en parte de cocodrilo, en parte por la frustración que sentía.

-Lo sé, y creo que es precisamente por Shura. – dijo - Parece que tu hermano se molestó conmigo porque intenté alejarlos. A mí me queda claro que él todavía está enamorado de ella. – miró a Sayo y ésta bajó la mirada - ¿Lo ves? ¡Tú piensas lo mismo!

-Es que no sé ni qué pensar. Mi hermano está muy confundido, pero no te tomes tan a pecho lo que te dijo.

-No lo puedo tomar de otra manera.- insistió Kaoru entre lágrimas - Es más, a partir de ahora también voy a guardar mi distancia contigo.

Sayo se desesperó.

-¡Pero si estoy segura de que a Kenshin le gusta que nos llevemos bien! – exclamó.

-Él habló conmigo muy seriamente y me hizo entender que debo limitarme al trabajo. – prosiguió su amiga - Te quiero mucho, Sayo, y te considero mi amiga, pero al menos mientras esté el licenciado es mejor mantener las distancias.

-La verdad no sé qué hizo que mi hermano cambiara así de pronto… - murmuró la joven mientras Kaoru volvía al trabajo.

* * *

A pesar de las dificultades de las buenas gentes de la vecindad en Sanya, una buena noticia trajo a todos un rayo de esperanza. El doctor Aoshi Shinomori anunció a los Takani que había manera de salvar a Yahiko de su enfermedad sin que tuvieran que pagar un centavo ni para la operación, ni para el tratamiento. Al niño, por su rara condición, lo someterían a nuevos tratamientos, que ya tuvieron éxito en el exterior, con lo cual no se convertiría en un ratoncito de pruebas. Con eso sus padres podían respirar tranquilos; nadie experimentaría con su hijo y había grandes posibilidades de que el tratamiento funcionase.

Además, el doctor Aoshi supervisaría todo lo concerniente a Yahiko. Él ya se había ganado la confianza de la vecindad entera, que lo veía como un ángel de luz, dispuesto a ayudar a las personas sin importar su condición social.

Fue por eso que Megumi, muy contenta, citó a Kenshin Himura para devolverle el dinero de Kanryu, ya que no era necesario. Kenshin se sorprendió gratamente, aun teniendo dificultades de otro tipo ella no usaría un dinero que no le correspondía, por lo que se ofreció en ayudar ante cualquier eventualidad. Pero cuando el pelirrojo abogado fue a devolverle el dinero al notario Takeda, éste explotó de ira.

Kanryu Takeda había vuelto de su segunda luna de miel con su esposa y no le hizo nada de gracia encontrarse con que Megumi había resuelto los problemas respecto a su hermano gracias a la ayuda de un "amigo". Era un total egoísta: le convenía seguir con su matrimonio por un tema de reputación, aunque le mentía a Megumi de que él trataba de divorciarse sin éxito debido a su hija Misanagi; pero tampoco permitía que la joven enfermera tuviera amistades masculinas, y mucho menos dejarla libre para que haga su vida más tranquilamente. Él quería a las dos mujeres para él y nadie más. Así que cuando averiguó que el médico detrás de todo era Aoshi Shinomori, decidió ir al hospital para ver al supuesto rival.

-¿Usted es el doctor encargado de Yahiko Takani? – quiso saber cuando entró a su consultorio.

El joven médico levantó la vista de unos estudios que leía. Con amargura, Takeda observó que era muy bien parecido.

-Sí, señor, soy yo. – respondió Aoshi amablemente - Ya sé que usted es o era el novio de Megumi. – agregó luego de analizarlo rápidamente.

-¿Eso le dijo Megumi?

-No necesitaba decírmelo, es obvio. – explicó el médico - Esa muchacha me pidió un día que atendiera a su hermano y me dijo que no tenía dinero, pero que su novio sí.

-¿Y qué más?

-Me pidió que dijera que era un compañero del trabajo, de un trabajo de enfermera que ella no tiene, pero que es lo que en su casa les ha hecho creer y que usa de fachada para poder salir con usted sin tener problemas con su familia.

-Bueno, eso es asunto nuestro; y por su bien, espero que así se quede. – murmuró Kanryu con voz amenazante.

-No sé quién se cree usted para amenazarme, pero no necesita hacerlo. – contestó Aoshi con el ceño fruncido - Haga el favor de salir de mi consultorio en este instante.

* * *

Mientras el abogado estaba fuera haciendo unos trámites, Kaoru no podía quedarse quieta. No sabía cómo, pero algo tenía que hacer para recuperar la confianza del profesor Himura, aparte de averiguar qué había provocado su cambio de actitud. Se contentó entonces con dar instrucciones a alguna de las empleadas.

-Ya sabes que si esa mujer se llega a aparecer me avisas a mí inmediatamente. – le ordenó.

-Sí, pero la que sí vino hoy fue su mamá. – le contestó la sirvienta.

Kaoru se dio vuelta lentamente para mirarla fijo.

-¿Mi mamá? – preguntó con voz ronca - ¿Estuvo aquí?

-Sí, y llegó bien temprano para conversar con el licenciado Himura.

Pero Kaoru no la dejó terminar, porque tomó su cartera y salió de la casa hecha una furia.

* * *

Al llegar a la vecindad, fue abordada por Tae, lo que hizo que pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-¡Kaoru-chan! – exclamó su amiga - ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-¡Estoy furiosa, Tae! – respondió Kaoru con brusquedad - ¡Mi mamá se pasó, no tienes idea de lo que me acaba de hacer! – dio media vuelta y siguió camino, pero Tae la detuvo.

-¡Espera! – le dijo - Vamos a mi casa, tengo algo que contarte. No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tienes que decirme, Tae? – quiso saber Kaoru una vez dentro de la casa de la costurera.

Extrañamente veía muy contenta a Tae.

-Que he decidido darle una oportunidad a Sanosuke. – anunció ella.

Lo que no se esperaba la pobre de Tae era que la noticia le cayera tan mal a Kaoru.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú piensas andar con ese? – se espantó la chica - Ay no, Tae, perdóname que te lo diga, ¿pero en verdad te interesa estar con alguien como…Sanosuke?

-Bueno, no es el mejor de los partidos, pero…

-¿Pero te vas a conformar? No deberías andar con alguien como ese vago. – siguió en tono despectivo - Digo, está bien que te haga regalitos y esas cosas…pero de ahí a que te lo tomes en serio, jajaja.

Decepcionada por la mala recepción de su anuncio, Tae decidió cambiar de tema de conversación.

-¿Y tu mamá? – le preguntó - ¿Qué hizo para que te pusieras de tan mal humor?

-Fue en la mañana a casa del licenciado Himura. – masculló Kaoru con amargura.

-¿Y a qué fue a casa de tu jefe?

-No sé, pero de seguro a nada bueno. ¡Me va a oír! – dijo la chica con rabia contenida - ¿Qué parte de que no quiero que se aparezcan en mi trabajo no entienden?

-En eso te doy la razón, Kaoru-chan. – concordó Tae - Más vale respetar el lugar donde trabajas y hablarte sólo cuando sea necesario.

-¿Ves cómo tú y yo siempre pensamos lo mismo? – concluyó Kaoru - En cambio con mi mamá no se puede, por su culpa todo el terreno que había ganado con el licenciado Himura lo perdí. ¡Cambió por completo su actitud hacia mí luego de que mi mamá habló con él!

* * *

Minutos después, mientras Sakura acomodaba la mesa para servir el almuerzo, Kaoru hizo su aparición azotando la puerta con el rostro deformado de la ira.

-¡Hija, no sabía que venías a comer! – exclamó feliz Sakura, sin darse cuenta de la situación - ¡Qué bueno!

-¡NO VINE A COMER! – bramó su hija con sus ojos azules fríos como el hielo - ¡SINO A QUE ME EXPLIQUES QUÉ FUISTE A HACER EN CASA DEL LICENCIADO HIMURA!

Sakura se puso derecha para enfrentarla.

-Tenía que hablar con él. – dijo muy seria.

-¡¿Y SOBRE QUÉ TENÍAS QUE HABLAR TÚ CON ÉL?! – ironizó Kaoru fuera de sí.

-No me gustó nada cómo los vi anoche.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡LE FUISTE A RECLAMAR AL LICENC…! ¿PERO ESTÁS LOCA? – le gritó Kaoru sin poder creerlo.

-¡Ese hombre te ve como mujer! ¡Me fijé cómo se miraban! – gritaba su madre a la vez, aunque no con la intensidad con la que lo hacía su hija - ¡Estaban tomados de las manos! ¡Hay otra intención con ese licenciado!

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

-¡Yo sé que hay algo más con ese licenciado! ¡Y por eso fui a hablar con él! ¡Lo que yo vi no fue una simple tomada de las manos!

Justo ene se momento, Akira pasaba por allí, y al escuchar los gritos, no pudo evitar acercarse sigilosamente. Aunque cuando escuchó claramente los reclamos de Sakura, olvidó los buenos modos e irrumpió en casa de los Kamiya para encarar a Kaoru.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Kaoru? – exigió - ¿Me quieres explicar eso?

Kaoru se sentía acorralada; no entendía qué había hecho mal para que las cosas no le salieran como ella quería.

-¡Akira, no es cierto! – se defendió - ¡Te juro que no es verdad y no fue así!

-¡Y por eso tu mamá fue a hablar con ese profesor!

-¡No sé por qué lo hizo!

Akira se volvió a Sakura.

-Sakura-san, dígame la verdad, ¿qué es lo que está pasando con ese tipo? – quiso saber.

Sakura no tenía ninguna intención de provocar disgustos y peleas con lo que había hecho, por eso se quedó de piedra y se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones sin haberlo hablado con nadie antes.

-Por favor, Akira…tal vez vi mal… - balbuceó.

-¡Akira, mi mamá se confundió! – insistió Kaoru - ¡Lo juro!

-Pues eso lo veremos… - dijo el muchacho entre dientes mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas, Akira? – lo atajó Kaoru desesperada - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a hablar con el licenciado Himura. – respondió él secamente.

Kaoru abrió los ojos de par en par del horror y el enojo.

-Si te vas, terminamos… - le susurró con voz mortal.

Akira no le hizo caso, y con una mirada triste, se fue. Kaoru se volvió para seguir atosigando a su madre, la culpable de todas sus desgracias.

-¡Ahora Akira se fue a armarle un escándalo al profesor! – le gritó.

-Perdóname, Kaoru-chan, no quería meterte en un problema… - musitó Sakura.

-¡Pues lo hiciste! – le interrumpió ella - ¡Y en uno muy serio, mamá!

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras dado tu lugar con ese licenciado! – se justificó su madre.

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó y me acusas!

En ese momento entró Koshijiro Kamiya, quien llegaba para almorzar y se alarmó al descubrir que los gritos que se escuchaban por el vecindario venían de su casa.

-¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó ceñudo - ¿Por qué se pelean?

-¡Porque mi mamá me metió en un problemón! – empezó Kaoru - ¡Insiste en que el licenciado Himura está interesado en mí! ¡Y lo fue a ver para reclamarle!

-¿Eso hiciste? – le preguntó él a su esposa.

Sakura sólo lloraba, presa del miedo y la culpa.

-¡Sí! – respondió Kaoru por ella - ¡Y si por tu culpa pierdo la oportunidad de trabajar con él y de estudiar en la universidad, nunca voy a perdonártelo, mamá! ¡NUNCA! – enfatizó con odio.

-¡A ver, explíquenme qué pasó! – exclamó Koshijiro - ¡Esto lo tenemos que aclarar!

Pero Kaoru tenía asuntos más urgentes e importantes que atender, como evitar que Akira le rompa la cara a Kenshin y que con eso coronara el fin del apoyo de su profesor. Se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de estudiar en la universidad pública y ser una persona más de la sarta de fracasados de todo Tokio.

-¡Me tengo que ir, papá, porque Akira escuchó lo que dijo mamá y fue a reclamarle también al licenciado! – dijo todo eso de un tirón y se tomó un taxi a la carrera, no sin dirigirle una última mirada de desprecio a su madre.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa del profesor, vio que todo estaba en orden. Kenshin seguía afuera, Sayo en su habitación, y los empleados le habían dicho que no vieron a nadie llegar, así que Kaoru respiró tranquila. Marcó en su celular el número de Akira; necesitaba hablar con él.

-Bueno. – contestó él del otro lado.

-Akira, soy yo. – le dijo - Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Para qué? – exclamó el otro con indignación - ¡Me quedó muy claro que tú y yo terminamos porque preferiste eso en lugar de que enfrentara a tu querido profesor!

-¿Y por eso no hablaste con él? – se burló ella - ¿No que ibas a aclarar las cosas?

-¡Ése no es el caso, Kaoru! – terminó el joven taxista - ¡Haz con tu vida y con ese tipo lo que creas conveniente! ¡Adiós!

Mientras escuchaba el tono del celular, Kaoru miraba a su alrededor con la mirada perdida.

-Idiota… - susurró, llena de odio y angustia.


End file.
